


The Triad Series

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-27
Updated: 2004-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Alex remembers the pain and pleasure of Walter's anger.





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I bought Fox his own bike for Christmas. I wouldn't let him drive mine and was tired of his whining at me about it. Alex had followed us into the garage when I led him in to see it Christmas morning. I was caught up in the pleasure of watching Fox but when I turned and saw Alex's eyes I knew something was bothering him about this.

 

"Alex, you ok? What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing it's silly."

 

"No, tell me."

 

"I love to ride. Now that I've lost my arm I won't be able to do that any more. "

 

"I'd let you ride with me but you need to take it easy for a few days. Besides you don't have any leathers and it's much too cold to ride without them."

 

"Sure. I understand. No Problem. Have a good time."

 

Fox and I went for a long ride that day. I remember thinking that Alex might not have stayed around. The idea made me sad. Fox and I were both surprised to get home to the smell of a ham baking. Alex was in the kitchen in a pair of Fox's sweats and a tee-shirt. He had the oven open and was checking the ham. There were pots bubbling on the stove with the vegetables. I took a deep breath and smelled the bread baking in the bread machine.

 

"Wow, Alex, I didn't know you could cook. Walter, can we hire him? This smells great."

 

"I just figured I could do something to help out. Thought you guys might be hungry after your ride."

 

"Thank you, Alex. It all smells delicious. Need any help?"

 

"It's not quite ready. You guys have time for a shower if you want. I might need help getting the ham out of the oven. It's easier to manipulate a cold pan one handed than a hot one." 

 

Dinner was wonderful. Alex knows his way around a kitchen. I told the two of them I would clean up and sent them to watch TV. When I came out of the kitchen, they were arguing over which Christmas Carol was best. Fox holding out for the Alistair Sim version, Alex firmly in favor of the one with the Lockharts. Just to be an ass I stated that the George C Scott was the best ever.

 

That caused two sofa pillows to be launched my way. Followed by two bodies tackling me to the floor. We rolled on the floor, all three of us laughing until we were out of breath. As I lay there under the two of them, I thought how nice it felt. Two very beautiful males laying half on top of me. It occurred to me then that I wanted them both. 

 

I looked up into hazel eyes and knew at that moment that Fox knew what I was thinking. He rolled off me and stood up. Holding out his hand to me.

 

"Time for dessert, guys."

 

I waited until Alex rolled off me to take Fox's hand and let him pull me up. I held out my hand to Alex to offer the same assistance. We ate dessert, then watched It's a Wonderful Life because Fox said it wouldn't be Christmas without that. Fox had pushed me down on the sofa in the middle and curled up against my side. When Alex started toward the armchair, Fox spoke up.

 

"Alex, come sit by Walter. The picture is better from the sofa than that chair." 

 

We both turned to look at him but he was just smiling. Some time later, I woke from a light sleep to find Fox's face nuzzling into my throat and my arm around him. Alex was curled into a tight ball with his head resting on my lap, my hand resting on his shoulder. I sat for a few minutes enjoying a fantasy that they were both mine. Then I shut that down. I felt as though I was betraying Fox by thinking that way. I shook them both gently. 

 

"Hey! We ought to go up to bed. We're all going to be stiff and sore if we sleep here any longer."

 

Alex blinked up at me, smiling. Then it was as though a shutter came down over his face. I knew his memory had kicked in. He jumped up and practically ran up the stairs. Fox nuzzled deeper into my neck.

 

"Don' wanna walk. Carry me."

 

"Fox, you're a big boy now you can walk."

 

"No, don' wanna."

 

I chuckled softly as I slipped away from him and hauled him into a fireman's carry over my shoulder. I put him to bed and crawled in next to him, making spoons and sleeping.

 

He blindsided me in the shower the next morning.

 

"You want him, don't you, Walter?"

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"You want to fuck Alex. Don't try to deny it. I saw it in your eyes last night."

 

"I'm with you, Fox. I love you."

 

"I know that, Walter. I'm secure in that fact. May not be secure about anything else but that one is ironclad. Loving me doesn't mean you can't feel things for someone else. He's a very attractive man. I wanted to fuck him when we were partners. The only reason I would turn him down now is if I knew it would hurt you."

 

"You want him?"

 

"Yeah. Not in the way I want you. You own me. You may not know that but that's the way it is. I won't get upset if you decide to do him. But I want to watch."

 

"You're a sick puppy, Fox."

 

"I know, but you love me, so it's ok."

 

Two days later, I brought home leathers for Alex. Fox said he was upstairs so we both went up to give him the present. The leather store I had bought them at still had Christmas paper so I had them wrapped. He was coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He looked surprised when he saw us, me with a package in hand. 

 

"Alex, I have a belated Christmas gift for you."

 

He turned into the guestroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

I placed the package next to him. Then realized he would need help since he wasn’t wearing his arm.

 

"Here, let me." 

 

Fox moved forward and tore the paper for him. Alex pushed the lid off the box and just sat starring down at the soft black leather. His head lifted and he looked at me with wonder.

 

"For me?"

 

"Yeah, for you. Fox and I plan on biking up to the cabin this weekend. You need leathers so you can ride with me."

 

He smiled so brightly I thought my heart would stop. He jumped up off the bed, dropped the towel and started pulling them up over his legs. He had them up when he realized he would need help with the buckle.

 

"Could one of you hel………."

 

He looked up and the words died. Fox moved forward, buckled the belt then, dropping his hand. Wrapped it around Alex's cock. Alex swallowed hard, looking toward me apprehensively. I smiled at him and moved around behind him, cupping his ass with my hand.

 

"This is a good look for you, Alex, but I don't think you'll want to ride, the bike that is, like this."

 

Fox leaned forward, took his mouth as I bent to nip at the tender area where neck and shoulder come together. By the time we let go, he was fully erect, leaking and gasping for breath.

 

"Fox, I think we're overdressed for this party. Why don't I entertain Alex, while you get undressed."

 

Fox smiled at me and stepped back. I wrapped both arms around Alex, pulling him back against my chest. I whispered in his ear.

 

"Nothing you don't want, Alex. Not this time. If you want us to stop, just say so."

 

His hand moved along my arm, squeezing tightly.

 

"I don't want you to stop. I want you both." 

 

He had turned his head so he could meet my eyes. His were bright, scared. For the first time, I thought that Fox might be right, maybe he did feel something for me.

 

"I don't want to hurt you this time, Alex."

 

His head whipped around to look at Fox. 

 

"He told me. Wasn't there something else, Walter?"

 

"I'm sorry I treated you that way. If I could undo it I would. I promise that I'll never lay a hand on you in anger again. I don't deserve your forgiveness but maybe you will let me give you a good memory to take away some of the hurt I caused."

 

"Would you kiss me? Since the first time I saw you, I wanted you to kiss me."

 

"Tonight is for you, Alex."

 

I turned him in my arms and took his mouth. When I finally came up for air, we were both gasping. Fox had moved behind me and reached between us, unbuttoning my shirt. I let Alex go long enough for Fox to pull the shirt off me, then moved back to take that sweet mouth again. Fox managed to get my pants undone and off me without interrupting our kiss. 

 

Once Fox had me stripped, he moved behind Alex to wrap his arms around him. The next time I released Alex's mouth, Fox opened his.

 

"What would you like, Alex. You heard Walter. Tonight is for you."

 

Alex dropped his head back against Fox's shoulder. Turned his face toward him and Fox kissed him. I watched my beautiful boys kiss. God! That was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen. When Fox pulled back, I leaned over to kiss my Fox. Then kissed Alex again, sharing Fox's taste with him.

 

"Walter, can we move this to our room? Alex, you need to do a little talking here. What would you like? If you don't say something soon, I'm going to make like a porn director and tell the two of you what to do."

 

Alex ducked his head refusing to look at us, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

"I want to be inside you while Walter is inside me."

 

I pulled his head up so he had to look at me.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

He swallowed hard, nodded once.

 

"I'm sure."

 

Fox whooped, ran out the door, saying he would get the supplies ready and turn down our bed. I pulled Alex close for another kiss.

 

"Come on, he gets impatient once his dick is hard."

 

Alex reached down to the buckle on his leathers but I reached out and covered his hand with mine.

 

"Leave them on. Fox loves the feel of leather against his skin when he's being ridden."

 

He looked up at me, then nodded. Taking his hand I led him into the master bedroom. Fox had turned down the bed, laid out lube and condoms and was lying on his side in the middle of our bed. He looked so beautiful. Once again, I wondered how I had gotten so lucky.

 

"Fox, you want to be on you back?" I figured he wouldn't want to be on his belly. Fox is very visual and since this was our first time with Alex, I knew he would want to watch us both.

 

"Oh yeah." He grinned at me. 

 

I led Alex over to the bed and pushed him down beside Fox. I sat on the other side as Fox rolled over onto his back. I picked up the lube and began prepping him. Once he was relaxed, I pushed the pillows up under his hips. Alex hadn't said a word, just watched intensely as though he was receiving instruction, Fucking Fox Mulder 101.

 

Getting up, I moved around the bed and rolled a condom over Alex's cock. I knew Fox was going to enjoy him. Alex is nice and thick, just what Fox loves. Fox pulled his legs up as Alex moved between his legs. Those big green eyes looked at me again, as though asking permission. I reached out, took hold of his cock and guided him into Fox. 

 

I couldn't help the smile at the sound of two men gasping together as I pushed Alex forward into Fox's tight hole. As Alex began to rock back and forth into Fox's heat, I squeezed more lube on my fingers. I moved onto my knees behind Alex and began to open him as he kept moving in Fox. 

 

I smiled over his shoulder at Fox, was rewarded with an answering smile. Alex made a low moaning sound as I pushed another finger into him.

 

"Alex, are you ready for me?"

 

"God! Yes, please."

 

I quickly rolled a condom down over my erection and moved closer to him. He stopped rocking while he waited for me to enter him. I pushed slowly into him. That last time I had rammed into to him with no regard as to how I might hurt him. This time, I wanted him to feel only pleasure. I held still against him and pulled his head around for a long, deep kiss.

 

"God, Walter! You guys look beautiful together." Fox's voice sounded awestruck. 

 

"So did the two of you earlier. Are you ready, Fox?"

 

"You know it, lover." 

 

"Alex, I'm going to let you set the pace, ok? I'll stay still as long as I can and let you work yourself back on me as you pull out of Fox."

 

He nodded and began to move. Fox and I both got lost in watching him. He started slowly. Pushing into Fox deeply then pulling back and impaling himself on me. Fox stayed still for awhile but he was getting way to hot too keep on only accepting. Fox started arching up to meet Alex pushing Alex back harder onto me with each thrust. 

 

I wrapped my hands around Alex's hips to help him balance. When Fox started making the whining noise he makes before he comes, I tightened my hold on Alex and took control. Alex's arm snaked up to wrap around my neck as he gave himself up to my demands. I lifted him high so that most of his cock was pulled from Fox's body and my cock bottomed out in him. Then I pushed him forward, burying his entire length in Fox.

 

Fox's eyes closed and the whine turned into a whimper. 

 

"Gonna come, Walter. Can't hold it."

 

"Go ahead, Fox. Alex, are you close?"

 

I got a low moan, "Yes."

 

I pushed him down hard into Fox. I smiled as Fox howled and started shooting into the air, some of it hitting Alex's stomach. Holding Alex in place against Fox, I started pounding into Alex's tight ass. A few more hard pumps and I was ready to come.

 

"Come, Alex. Come for me now."

 

I felt his ass clamp down on me as he whimpered. Smiling I thrust hard up into to him and yelled my own release. Rocking back slightly on my heels, I held him, keeping the connection until we could all breath again. 

 

Fox recovered first.

 

"Uh, I think you guys broke me. Right after dinner, I want you to do it again."

 

Alex, grunted, "Next time, I get to be on the bottom."

 

I nuzzled the back of his neck.

 

"Guess that means you liked it?"

 

"Like doesn't begin to express how I feel about it. Thanks. That was the best belated Christmas gift I ever got."

 

I planted one last kiss on his neck. 

 

"Come on, we need to shower and cook dinner."


	2. Anniversary

I'm standing in the bathroom, freshly showered, teeth brushed, getting ready to shave. Looking up, I see his reflection in the mirror, his hard-on preceding him into the room. 

 

He's been my lover for a year now. Today is our anniversary. 

 

"Go ahead and shave. I'll just get things ready," he says.

 

He smiles at me in the mirror and pulls the towel off my hips. My cock is already hard. His presence alone is enough to make that happen. He opens the drawer next to me and pulls out a new tube of lube. Squeezing a generous amount on his fingers, he slips them between my cheeks.

 

"Shave," he growls.

 

I look back at my reflection, pick up my razor and begin clearing the hair from my face. Do you have any idea how hard it is to shave while a big, nude guy with a giant hard-on is finger-fucking your ass?

 

I moan at my reflection as he slips out and returns with more lube and two fingers. With his free hand he rubs his thumb over the head of his cock, collecting the beads of pre-come. He raises his thumb to my mouth. I suck it inside to clean it for him.

 

While I rinse the sink, I watch him in the mirror as he spreads a thick coat of lube on his cock. He moves into position behind me, his thick cock pushing against my small hole. My body opens to him. It really didn't have a choice. 

 

His hands wrap around my hips, holding me as he begins the slide in and out of my body. I brace myself against the vanity and spread my legs a little farther apart. He's so big, and my ass feels so good pushing back with his movements. 

 

I keep my eyes open, watching him in the mirror as he moves in a slow, steady rhythm. I watch as one hand moves from my hips up to rest on my shoulder as he rams into me with greater force. I tighten my hold on the sink to keep from being pushed against it. 

 

The hand on my shoulder moves to cup around my throat as he continues to pound against me. My cock enjoys the strokes of his over my prostate so much I'm leaking pre-come. Our eyes meet and hold in the mirror as his other hand makes its way up my body. I have that silly smile that he calls my lazy grin on my face, as both his big hands close around my throat.

 

I lock my arms as he picks up the pace. His cock pulls completely out of me, then jackhammers back into me. His hands tighten as he continues to fuck me. My body is a riot of sensations. The pressure on my throat not yet enough to inhibit my breathing.

 

I feel my balls tighten and feel the changes in him that I know mean he's getting close. His hands tighten, and my vision starts to gray. My cock, however, is extremely happy. My balls pull up tight against my body and come shoots out against the vanity, long creamy ropes of it, painting the sink and the cabinet below. Had I enough breath, I would scream.

 

My ass locking down on him is enough to push him over the edge. I feel his come shooting high inside me. His hands leave my throat and wrap around me, pulling me back against his chest. I let my head fall back against his shoulder and nuzzle against his neck.

 

We stand there, with him holding me upright as we both get our breathing back to normal. His cock is still buried to the hilt in me. Come is leaking out down my legs. Our eyes still meet in the mirror.

 

"You're going to have some fantastic bruises. How are you going to hide them from Scully?" he asks me.

 

"They'll be gone by the time we have to go back to work on Monday. Besides, she should be used to seeing bruises on me by now. Thank you, Walter."

 

"You're welcome, Fox. Happy anniversary."

 

There's a loud, throat-clearing sound from the doorway. Turning, I see my other lover standing there sporting a morning hard-on. I guess we woke him.

 

"Are you going to spend the whole day fucking in the bathroom?" Alex whines. "Hey, I know it's your anniversary and all, but it's also Valentine's Day. Don't I get a Valentine's piece?"

 

I hear and feel Walter's laugh.

 

"Don't worry, lover. We have plans to wear you out today. By the time we're through, you won't be able to walk. Go back to bed. We'll be there in a minute."

 

Alex grins happily and runs back to bed.

 

"I hope you remembered the chocolate," Walter tells me.

 

"Of course I did. Did you remember the roses?"

 

"Yes, I did," he says grinning. "Come on. Let's get cleaned up, and go give Alex the best Valentine's day he's ever had."


	3. Boys Night Out

My violent impulses have always scared me. Sex shouldn't be violent but sometimes is. The heat grabs me and I forget my strength. Guess that's part of my attraction to men. They can take more than women can. Or at least that's how I feel from my mother's teachings. My own reactions to leaving marks on my lovers have always made me uncomfortable. Just seeing the marks makes me feel possessive, gets me hard.

 

I looked down at the ass I was still buried inside and remembered the first time I'd marked him this way. That time I was seeking to hurt him. This time I was giving him what he asked for. The lab could lift a perfect set of my prints off his cheeks. The teeth marks were so deep that I was surprised I didn't draw blood. I smiled at the memory of his hand caressing my face as I bit him. 

 

The only sound in the room was that of three men trying to fill oxygen deprived lungs with air. I looked over at Fox and wondered again why such an honorable man loves me. Wondered at the depth of his love and acceptance of me that he has allowed me to take another lover into our home. 

 

He told me that he wanted Alex too, but I suspect that it was more a desire to make me happy than a real desire on his part. I'm not saying that he doesn't enjoy Alex. Anyone would enjoy Alex Krycek. He's sex with a capital S. 

 

As for me, I'm not sure why I have this obsessive need to have two men in my life. I am sure that I love them both. I haven't said that to Alex yet. I have told Fox and he seems to understand. He told me that love has no limits, that each is unique, that he *knows* his place in my heart is secure. It's been a week since I told him and his actions show that he meant it. He had gone to the trouble of buying Alex the most expensive chocolates for Valentine's Day.

 

So far the day had been one of the strangest of my life. I started it by giving Fox a fantasy I had denied him for a year. I had denied him out of my fear that I would loose control. I could give this to him now. I had a safety valve. The day before, I had told Alex of my plans to give Fox his fantasy for our anniversary. I had him promise to watch and step in if I got carried away. 

 

I was pleasantly surprised to find that I could control it. I hadn't needed to ask Fox to watch me with Alex. Alex would not be as helpless as Fox in his desired marking. Alex's marking did not endanger his life in any way. Fox's could have. 

 

I smiled at my Fox, sitting with one leg thrown over the arm of the chair, his hand still wrapped around his cock, come drying on his stomach. I realize that my own hands were still holding Alex's sweet ass. I moved to pull out and heard that soft moan he always makes when I leave him. I rolled him over onto his back and smile at the sated look on his face. Leaning over, I kissed him.

 

"Alex, love, you still with us?" 

 

He sighed, "No. I'm in orbit. God! How do you do that to me?"

 

Fox's laugh was loud in the quiet of the room, "The same way he does it to me. Face it, Alex, we've caught ourselves a stud."

 

I snorted at them both, "Yeah. Well, your *stud* needs a shower and so do the two of you. Come on, get up."

 

I hauled two protesting men into the bathroom and turned on the shower. When I had gone shopping for a house, I had looked for one with a shower large enough for games. At the time I had been thinking of Fox and myself but there's room for three when the three are lovers. 

 

As we were dressing I saw Alex looking toward the nightstand and remembered his card. Fox saw him, too.

 

"I have to go call Scully to wish her Happy Valentine's Day. See you downstairs." 

 

I smiled at him as he left. I walked up to Alex and pulled him back against my chest. Dropping my mouth to his neck, I began making a new mark there. He sighed and leaned into me. As I sucked on his neck, I moved us toward the bed. When we got close enough, I let go of his neck and reached to pick up the card.

 

"You may have it now. There's no food or liquids to mess it up." I put the card in his hand and pushed him down on the edge of the rumpled bed. He held the corner of the envelope with his teeth and pulled the card out. I had used a color printer and designed the card myself. 

 

On the front was a sleek black panther with jade green eyes. Above the panther were the words "For my Panther's first Valentine's Day with me." Inside it said, "This is the first of many times that I will express my love for you." I had signed it simply "Your Sergei." 

 

He had jokingly referred to us as Alexei and Sergei the week before then looked at me as though he expected a blow. Fox had laughed and said that was perfect. I simply told him that my grandmother had been the last one to call me that.

 

His head turned to look at me, eyes suspiciously bright, "Love?"

 

"Love, Alexei. I love you." I waited, not expecting a declaration of love, but hoping for a hug or kiss.

 

"*My* Sergei?" His voice was low and shaky.

 

"Yes, *your* Sergei." I looked at him my eyes unwavering, my voice as strong and sure as I could make it. 

 

Suddenly I was staggering backward as a hot, beautiful Alexei climbed me like a tree. His arm wrapped around my neck, his legs around my waist, his mouth devouring mine. Then he burrowed into my throat. 

 

A soft whisper just below my ear, "I love you, too, my Sergei."

 

I tangled my fist in his hair, pulling him back so I could see his eyes. "Look at me and say it again, please."

 

"I love you, my Sergei."

 

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that. Come on, we need to get downstairs. There are other surprises for you and Fox."

 

I spent most of the day being attacked by two beautiful men as they discovered the gifts I had hidden here and there for them. Not a bad way to spend a Valentine's Day. Alex got all misty when Fox gave him the chocolates. They both got bright eyes when I took them back upstairs to a bed filled with rose petals. 

 

We ate a quiet dinner that Alex insisted on cooking on his own for *his lovers*. He went all out. Prime rib seasoned to perfection, little red potatoes, a salad, and fresh strawberries with champagne. After dinner, I told them to leave the dishes, we'd do them tomorrow. Which got me the strangest looks ever. 

 

"Alex, I'll tackle him, you cut him just enough to see what color his blood is." 

 

"Ok, smart ass, I thought you wanted to go clubbing?" I growled.

 

"You'll take us?" He smiled, sounding happy. 

 

They usually had to really beg to get me to go. It's not really my scene even though I do love to dance and love watching them dance. I had told them they could go without me but part of the fun for them was getting me to dance and performing for me. Sometimes I would just sit at a table above the dance floor and watch them.

 

Alex moves with more grace than any man since Astaire. The dance floor is the second place Fox is uninhibited. I've watched other men lust after them but if anyone looked like they were trying to move in on them, I'd leave my perch to dance with them.

 

I had gone up while Fox was helping Alex get dinner on the table and laid out clothes for them to wear. For Alex, a green satin thong, a matching silk tee shirt, his leathers and boots. For Fox, his tightest jeans and a sheer white silk tee. That way I could count his pulse and enjoy the sight of his nipples when his shirt got wet with sweat. For me, the black leather pants that they both loved me to wear my tee in a deep blue one that Alex had given me. 

 

Alex took one look at what I had laid out and started toward the closet.

 

"Alex, what's wrong. I put out your clothes."

 

"I need a long sleeve shirt to wear over the tee."

 

"No, you don't. Your trench will keep you warm enough."

 

"But my….." He trailed off looking at the floor. 

 

He very seldom wore the prosthetic when we were home. He always wore it when we went out. I had been trying to convince him that he didn't need to hide this aspect of himself. He is a beautiful man and the missing arm doesn't change that.

 

"Alex, a shirt with long sleeves is going to hang down and cover your bruises. I thought you wanted to show the world that you belong to me. I'm rather proud that you love me enough to let me fuck you so hard that there is visible evidence after. Aren't you?" I did my best to make that last sound wistful.

 

"Yes, I want people to know. Especially after what you told me today."

 

Fox decided it was time to enter the conversation. Smiling at Alex he said, "You don't need it in public, Alex. You don't need to pretend or pose for anyone. You belong to us and we think you look beautiful. Let us show you off tonight. We've been dancing together here and you don't wear it, so you don't need it to balance."

 

"Please, Alexei. Let me enjoy watching you dance in public for me. You look so sexy in that shirt. Remember what happened the first time that you wore it for me? I promise tonight will be even better if you get me all hot and bothered dancing in that." I planned on getting what I wanted tonight. What I wanted was to show off my boys and help Alex understand that losing his arm didn't make him less desirable.

 

Alex looked at me, eyes hesitant, "You're sure people won't think that you are taking pity on the gimp?"

 

"Alex, anyone that thinks you're a gimp is a fool and since when do I suffer fools?"

 

"OK. If you promise that tonight will be better than the first time, I'll wear it." His smile had made it to his eyes. God! he's even more beautiful that way.

 

"Get dressed. I'll help with your leathers." 

 

I dressed hurriedly while watching them dress. Both looking so sexy that all I really wanted to do was drag them back into my bed. When Alex reached for his leathers, I moved forward to help him. He smiled and put his hand on Fox's shoulders for balance. I moved around him to position his thong so that my handiwork would be very visible. 

 

The club was packed but we found a table above the floor. I sent them down to dance, ordered drinks and sat back to watch them move. Alex was very self-conscious at first, but the music and Fox soon had him moving in that way I loved so much. 

 

After a while, they came up to get the water they knew I would have waiting for them. I *let* them talk me into going back to the floor with them this time. Who could say no to two such beautiful men? I couldn't, that's for sure. We had been dancing for some time when Alex leaned over to tell me he had to go to the john. I smiled and nodded back at him. 

 

Then I told Fox I was taking a break. He just grinned and wiggled his ass at me. I got to our table and waved to the waiter for more water and another scotch for me. I watched Fox dance. He didn't need a partner, but I knew Alex would be back soon. 

 

I was watching Fox so intently that I didn't notice how long Alex had been gone until someone touched my arm.

 

"Hey, man! I thought you would want to know that some guys are hitting on your boy in the men's room. He told them no but they didn't like the answer."

 

The guy jumped back as I surged up out of my chair, knocking it over. I grabbed his arm.

 

"Do you know what my other boy looks like?"

 

"Yeah, man. I've seen you guys here before. He's down there."

 

He turned and pointed to Fox.

 

"Good. Go tell him what is going on."

 

I didn't wait for an answer, just pushed by him and headed toward the bathroom. I cursed myself all the way there. Without his arm, Alex was more of a target. By the time I reached the bathroom, I was high on adrenaline. I opened the door quietly and moved into the room. I didn't want to draw my gun but would if I needed to. 

 

What I saw made me furious. What I heard warmed my heart. One man was holding Alex as another talked to him.

 

"Why don't you just dump that old man and the pretty boy. A guy like you needs real men to make him happy."

 

"That *old* man is hung like a bull and can fuck all night long. And the *pretty* boy can suck your tonsils out through your dick. Why would I need you? Even if they didn't love me, I wouldn't leave them for you." 

 

My voice was steady, with just a touch of the AD. 

 

"Take your hands off him. He doesn't play well with others. Alexei, do you always discuss our sex life with strangers in the john?"

 

"Sorry, Sergei. They seem to think I might want to go home with them. I was just explaining why I wouldn't do that. I thought the quickest way to make my point was to tell them how good I have it at home."

 

I smiled at him then looked at the asshole who was still holding him.

 

"I told you to let him go. Don't make me tell you again."

 

I heard the door bang against the wall behind me and Fox slid to a stop next to me. The one who had been doing the talking turned to us.

 

"Ah! Pretty boy is here. What's the matter, old man. Can't defend your boy without help? I bet the pretty boy has to prop you up on little *Alexei* here." 

 

I heard a snicker from one of the onlookers. Well, I had tried to do this the easy way. Fox was grinning and Alex looked nervous. 

 

"The *old* man can bench press our combined weight. He doesn't need me to prop him up anywhere. But your boy might need someone to prop you up from now on. The old man's very territorial. Or can't you figure that out from the way he *marks* his territory." Fox lifted his head, tilting it slightly, so the bruises on his throat were very visible in the harsh lights of the men's room.

 

I concentrated on the guy holding Alex. He hadn't let go and Alex was standing still, waiting. I moved forward, took hold of the guy's wrist and tightened down. His yelp of pain was loud in the small bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his buddy move toward Fox. As the guy I was holding sank to his knees, Alex kicked out at the one heading toward Fox. I heard the snap as Alex's heavy boot connected with the guy's leg. He yelled and went down.

 

Alex grinned at me, "Don't worry, I didn't break it." Looking down at the guy on the floor he continued, "You and your friend should stick to single guys. Stay away from old men and their boys."

 

As I shoved the one I was holding away from me, Fox whined, "Hey! That's not fair! It was my turn to be the hero."

 

Alex grinned and, holding his hand out toward me, said, "Come on, *old* man. I need to be ravished by my hero." Turning toward Fox, he grinned even bigger, "Come on, let's take our *old* man home and let him fuck us through the mattress."

 

As they were pulling me out of the club, the guy who had come to tell me Alex was having a problem waved. I smiled and mouthed thank you. He nodded back.

 

When we got to the car, Alex pulled me into the back seat. Fox got behind the wheel. We were all laughing.

 

"Fox, you should have heard him bragging. He told those guys that I'm hung like a bull."

 

"True, that's one of the things we like best about you."

 

"Really? Well, he told them that you can suck a man's tonsils out through his dick."

 

"Thank you, Alex. I'm glad to know someone appreciates my talents."

 

"You're welcome, Fox. I was just telling them the truth."

 

By this time, Alex had my pants open and bent down to demonstrate his own sucking abilities. 

 

"Alex, can't you wait until we get home?"

 

He raised his head slightly, "No, you got me so hot defending my honor. I want you now."

 

I couldn't help it, I laughed again.

 

"Your honor? I thought I was protecting your ass. Speaking of which….."

 

I pulled his head up and kissed him hard, then pulled him to straddle my hips. A lubricated condom came sailing over the front seat.

 

"There's a hand towel tucked into the seat back there. Don't make a mess on the upholstery."

 

"A towel, Fox?"

 

"I'm just making sure we don't have to spend all day tomorrow cleaning up. I knew one of us would end up riding you home and it was Alex's turn."

 

"Fox William Mulder, have I told you I love you?"

 

He smiled at me in the rear view mirror, "Just three or four times a day for the last year. But you can tell me again. I'll never get tired of hearing it. I love you, too."

 

Alex had been busy stroking me, making me even harder. He moved back on my lap so I could get the condom rolled down over my cock. I reached behind him and pulled the thong to the side, then lifted his sweet ass to lower him onto me. He hissed as I pulled him down, flush with my body. I had no intention of coming in Alex. I was going to get him off big time but Fox deserved to receive my come. It was, after all our anniversary. 

 

In the last six months I had become addicted to the pleasure of riding Fox bare and shooting in his body. We had stopped using condoms when our six-month tests had come back negative. Alex becoming a part of our lives had brought them back. 

 

Alex had volunteered to be tested after the first time he watched me take Fox bare. I had told him he didn't have to do that if he didn't want to. He smiled and told me he wanted me to come in him the way I did in Fox. I was already making plans for the day his six-month test came back. 

 

I pulled Alex close as he wiggled his ass on my lap. I kissed him the way I knew he liked as I wrapped one hand around his cock. He bragged about mine to those guys but his is nothing to be ashamed of. He may not be as long as me but he is just as thick. As I pumped him, I used my other hand to push his shirt up so I could suck his nipples. 

 

The adrenaline rush had put him in a talking mood. We had discovered that Alex goes one of two ways when you get him hard. Either he is quiet, except for moans or other involuntary sounds, or he talks. I love when he talks. Half the time he can't remember what he says.

 

"God, Walter. You're so fucking big. I love the way you feel in my ass. Bite me, please. I love when you bite my nipples. Yeah! Yeah! Just like that. Harder! God, so good. Love how you fuck me. Want you hard and rough."

 

I was biting as instructed when he pulled up high and slammed his ass back down on me. I tasted blood as his nipple was ripped from my mouth with his action. He started frantically pumping himself up and down on me using his hand on my shoulder for balance. I held his cock and let his movements push him into my fist and pull him out again. 

 

I was so caught up in watching him and listening to him that I didn't realize that Fox had stopped the car.

 

"Please oh please make me come wanna come on your cock please please please Walter love you god love you love this love being yours."

 

The words had come out in one continuous stream. I could feel his balls contracting, his ass clamping down on me. I watched with awe as he began to shoot in my hand. God, is there anything more beautiful then seeing someone you love come for you?


	4. Riding Bareback

When Alex Krycek came into our life, I was worried. I'm sure of Walter's love for me but, just the same Alex is like a wounded child and Walter has the softest heart on the planet. The night I realized that he wanted Alex, I did some hard thinking then made Walter an offer of sorts. 

 

I figured it was better to give my consent to the idea and not put Walter in a position where he felt he was betraying me. Now don't give me that "If he loved you, he wouldn't do that" crap. Yes, he loves me. But Alex loves him and that is a powerful drug to a man who needs to be needed. See, for Walter, even 'lusting in his heart' was the same as the deed. 

 

Walter's sex drive makes most teenagers look celibate. I wasn't concerned about that part of the equation. I was concerned about the other things we shared. Guess I should have known that Walter would work that out. Walter organized our lives as efficiently as he handles his job. 

 

For example, since Walter and I started living together, we've shared a shower in the morning before work. Most mornings that's not all we share. I love starting the day being well fucked by my lover. Walter must like it too because he seems very gung ho about the whole thing. Our morning showers stayed just him and me. Alex never tried to join us. I don't know if Walter had told him that was *our* time or if he just figured it out on his own. 

 

Walter had quietly arranged our lives so that I never felt neglected. He made sure that he had time alone with both of us. His time with Alex being mostly when I had to be out of town. But every week he took one of us out to dinner. Just dinner and conversation, no sex. If I had been out of town more that forty-eight hours then we went to the cabin for the weekend alone. 

 

He also arranged for me and Alex to have private time. This happened mainly because of his late meetings. But there were times, like this week, when he would schedule me for vacation, then send Alex and me up to the cabin. 

 

After the first night we took Alex into our bed, I knew that I wanted this to work. I had told Walter that I had thought about fucking him when he had been my partner. That was the truth. The only problem really was I wanted Walter more. 

 

Alex is SEX. I mean that. Walter can take me to another planet. Walter is so totally focused on his partner that you feel like the center of the universe. But no one I've ever been with looks so totally angelic as Alex does when you make him come. Especially when Walter makes him come. I'd be willing for them to fuck just so I could watch. 

 

It doesn't hurt that Alex has a nice thick cock like Walter and they both fill me up so nicely. Once he realized we wanted him, he became so uninhibited. We both love it when he babbles at us. How he gets enough oxygen to string all those words together while riding one of us is beyond me. I'm lucky if I can grunt. 

 

Alex had had his six-month test done the week before. He had insisted that I go with him and watch the blood being drawn. We had both told him that we trusted him. He thanked us for that. Then said that since he had lied to us in the past, he didn't want there to be any subconscious doubts. So I went. When the blood was drawn, he gave the tech Walter's personal cell phone number and his name. Told him the results were to be given to Walter. 

 

The tech looked at him and said, "I thought this was your partner." 

 

"I'm one of them." I grinned at him 

 

"Damn, how many are there?" 

 

"Just the two of them. I'm the luckiest man on the planet." Alex's eyes were a deep green as he looked at me. 

 

Walter was upset that Alex thought we would question his word on something that was so important. Alex just crawled into his lap, told him that he desperately wanted this to work for us. He was just earning our trust this way. 

 

So I found myself with two days vacation. Alex and I went to the cabin. Walter would be coming up for the weekend. The day was beautiful as we rode up on Thursday. We hiked in the afternoon, made a wonderful dinner together. Since even in June it gets cold in the mountains at night, we made a fire. We were curled up on the rug in front of the fire, making out like teenagers, when my cell phone rang. 

 

I rolled away from Alex to grab it from the table and he made a huffing sound behind me. 

 

"You know it's probably Walter making sure we are ok. Hello." 

 

"Hi, lover, what are you wearing?" 

 

I laughed, "My sweats." 

 

"What! I expected the two of you to be naked and getting ready for round two by now." He sounded tired. 

 

"Bad day, Walter?" 

 

I rolled back toward Alex and pulled him up against my shoulder so he could listen in. 

 

"Yeah. I needed to hear my lovers' voices before I crawl into my empty bed." 

 

"Hey, you told us to come up here." 

 

"I know. I'm not complaining. It was just a bad day. If I had known it was going to be so bad, you guys would have stayed here. No matter how bad it gets, having the two of you gets me through it." 

 

"Do you want us to come home?" 

 

"No. I'm going to try to get out early tomorrow and come up then instead of waiting for Saturday. I miss you guys. That bed looks awful cold and lonely without the two of you naked and waiting for me in it." 

 

"Call us if you can get up here tomorrow and we'll be waiting naked for you in this bed. I love you, Walter." 

 

Alex piped up, "I love you too, Walter." 

 

"And I love both of you. Fox, take Alex to bed and remind him why he can never leave us. I'll call you tomorrow either way. Night." 

 

Alex turned to me as soon as I disconnected the phone. 

 

"Does Walter think I'll leave someday?" He looked worried. 

 

"Alex, he worries that we both will leave. He thinks that if he ever can't fuck us, we'll move on to someone else. I've tried to make him understand that his cock isn't the only reason I'm here. I'm sure it's not your only reason for being here either. He's a big beautiful man who doesn't know his worth. Guess maybe he'll get it around his ninetieth birthday." 

 

"I've been alone so much of my life. Being with the two of you the last six months has been like heaven. I could never leave as long as you want me. I've been thinking of asking him if I could legally change my name to Skinner. I want to cut as many connections to the past as I can. Do you think he might feel like I plan to stay if I do that?" 

 

I grinned at him, "Alex, I think he'll be very touched and flattered." 

 

"You wouldn't mind?" 

 

"Why would I mind? Alexei Skinner, sounds good." 

 

"Alexei Mulder Skinner. If that's ok with you." 

 

I showed him how ok it was with me by pulling him close and kissing him with all the emotion his words caused me to feel. 

 

I gave him that grin I know makes him and Walter hard, "Come on, Alexei let's go to bed. I was given an order, you know." 

 

He smiled and jumped up, heading for the stairs. I got up to follow and had his tee shirt land on my head as he threw it over his shoulder. We took our time arousing each other. After six months as lovers, we knew what worked. By the time Alex let me come, I was close to exhausted but it was a happy exhausted. That's why we were still sleeping when the phone rang the next morning at nine thirty. I stumbled down stairs and picked it up after about the tenth ring. 

 

"Mulder." 

 

"You guys sleeping in?" 

 

"Someone told me to show Alex why he could never leave remember? Beside, I didn't expect to hear from you this early." 

 

"I know. Is Alex listening?" 

 

"No. Why?" 

 

"I just got a call from the lab. His test was negative. I told Kim to reschedule my meetings for the day. I'll be there as soon as I can get there. Have him naked and ready." 

 

"Do you want me to tell him?" 

 

"No. We'll surprise him. Do you want him in you first or do you want to do him first?" 

 

"In me first. Like our first time together. I love you. Drive careful." 

 

I watched as a sleepy nude Alex wandered down the stairs. My mouth curled up as I thought about how happy he would be in a couple of hours, and how sore he would be by tomorrow. When our six-month tests came back, Walter rode me into the bed. Poor Alex would have two of us riding him. Somehow, I didn't think he would be complaining. He had told me last night how much he wanted us to come in *him*, not in a condom. 

 

"Was that Walter?" 

 

"Yeah, his morning meeting got canceled so he's coming up early. Let's get some breakfast. We have to be in the bed naked when he gets here remember?" 

 

I pulled him close for a morning kiss. Breakfast and cleaning up our mess from the night before took so much time that we were just coming out of the shower when I heard Walter's car pull up. Alex hadn't even questioned me about the enema I gave him. I had him give me one as well. I figured he would assume that Walter had mentioned oral activities. Walter only rims or allows himself to be rimmed if the area is clean. I wanted us both very clean for anything Walter wanted to do. I knew it was going to be a long happy weekend for us all. 

 

Alex and I hurried to the bed. We heard him bounding up the stairs then Walter was standing in the doorway. His eyes showing his pleasure at finding us naked and waiting for him. He had left his jacket in the car. Later I would find his tie just inside the door. His shirt hanging on the stair rail. His shoes near the top of the stairs. Alex and I watched as he slowly lowered his zipper, pushing slacks and underwear down together. He walked out of them and headed toward the bed. 

 

We both rose to our knees to meet him. Pulled to him and twining around him as he kissed Alex deeply then turned to kiss me just as thoroughly. 

 

"I don't know what you guys are doing to me. I was so lonely last night. Had trouble getting to sleep without you there." 

 

As he spoke, his big hands moved down to caress and squeeze our asses. We were all hard and I knew that Walter was impatient to get on with it. 

 

"We missed you, too. Granted, we had each other, but we've become very addicted to the pleasure of our big bull's attentions." 

 

"Alex, I could strangle you for getting him started on calling me that. Do you know that every time we go to the club now someone calls me bull?" 

 

Alex was hiding his face in Walter's throat but I could hear the giggles he was trying to suppress. 

 

"I'm sorry, Walter, but you are hung and I couldn't help bragging a little. I mean, you had just told me you loved me for the first time. It had been the best day of my life. You and Fox had made me so happy. I thought it was the easiest way to get away from them. I was afraid of getting you in trouble. I was imagining the headlines 'FBI AD In Fight At Gay Club Over Assassin Lover'." 

 

"Hey, I don't get mentioned in the headline?" 

 

"I figured you could say you were undercover. I was afraid that Walter would maim or kill one of those guys." 

 

"No, I was feeling way too good at hearing you tell him how happy you were with us." Walter smiled that sexy smile that I know is just for Alex and me, the one that turns us into mush. Alex made a little sighing sound as he leaned to kiss Walter. 

 

When Walter Skinner kisses you, you know you have been kissed. I watched as Alex melted against him, enjoying the sight of my two lovers kissing, the feel of his hand moving over my ass. When he broke from the kiss, I waited for the one I knew I would receive. He tasted of the peppermint candy he keeps in the car mixed with the taste that is Alex. 

 

"Put your ring on, Fox. I'm going to get Alex ready for me." 

 

I almost laughed at that. Alex had been ready except for lube since Walter's car pulled into the driveway. So had I for that matter. I got off the bed and went to get my ring. I would have to use the leather one that snapped since I was already hard and wouldn't be able to get on the platinum one he'd had made for me. Actually, he had given Alex and me matching custom made rings for his birthday. First time I ever got a gift for someone else's birthday. 

 

I got our rings out of the dresser drawer. I turned back to the bed to see Alex clutching at Walter's head as Walter suck, bit, and tongue fucked his ass. Nothing in the world is as erotic as watching two men you love make love to each other. I could see the pre-come on the head of Alex's cock and knew I wanted to taste him. 

 

I crawled on the bed next to them and leaned down to run my tongue over the head of Alex's cock. Alex suddenly learned how to speak in tongues. A southern revival meeting would have been awed at his ability. I heard a chuckle from Walter as Alex's voice spiraled around us and became English again. 

 

"Walter Fox please oh please now I need you now want you to fuck me please now want need in me now damn it do me want a cock in me." 

 

"There he goes again, Walter. We'd better give him what he wants or you know how he'll pout." 

 

"Alex, listen to me. Alex, you need to get on your knees for us. Fox wants you inside him. Here, let me help you." 

 

Walter flipped Alex over onto his stomach then slipped his big hands under him to pull him up on his knees with his back to Walter's chest. I got the lube and positioned myself if front of Alex. My ass up on the backrest pillow we'd bought especially for these activities. 

 

"Come on, Alex, you need to concentrate for a minute. Need to get Fox ready for you." 

 

Alex looked down at me with a small smile, then he bent down and licked up my crack pushing his tongue inside me. Walter reached around him to take the lube from my suddenly useless hands. He smiled at me as Alex continued his assault on my now very wet and ready for action hole. I dropped my head back and gave myself up to the pleasure. If asked to pick who does this best, I couldn't choose. They have different techniques but both accomplish the same goal. Making Fox Mulder forget everything but the need to be thoroughly fucked. 

 

I could tell without looking that Walter was working on Alex again. I raised up anyway to see what was going on. I do so love watching Walter with Alex. All I could really see was Walter's baldhead. Alex was starting to zone again. Walter moved then, kissing up along Alex's spine and leaning past him to kiss me. I opened for him, tasting the musk of our beautiful Alex. 

 

Walter pulled back, lifting Alex up with him. I watched as he let Alex go to grab the lube by his knee. He squirted a generous amount on his hand then divided it into two parts. With one hand he slicked himself, using the other to coat Alex's cock. This act finally brought Alex up from the lust haze he was in. He turned to look at Walter. 

 

"Walter, what…..?" 

 

"My beautiful, Alexei, your test came back. No more condoms, lover. Fox wants to feel you shoot inside him like I do. Nothing between us any more. Just our flesh and yours. We're going to fill you up so full, you'll make sloshing noises when you walk." 

 

I couldn't stop myself, I snorted a laugh. Alex gave me a startled look then grinned. Walter grinned, too. Alex twisted to kiss Walter. I knew Walter had pushed up inside him by the way he moaned into the kiss. 

 

"Do you feel that, Alex? Just me inside you, nothing between us, no latex to dull the feelings. You feel so good. Do you know how I've longed to be with you this way again? How Fox wants to be inside you this way? Look at him, Alex. He's waiting for you to fill him as I fill him." 

 

Alex and I looked at each other, caught up in the silken web Walter's voice could always weave around us. Walter pushed Alex toward me and I lifted my legs to give them access to me. I whimpered as Walter guided Alex inside me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Walter pick up the towel to wipe his hands. Alex and I continued to float in the warmth of Walter's desire for us. 

 

Walter's big hands wrapped around Alex's hips and he began to move him. Into me then back onto him. I watched as Alex's head dropped back on Walter's shoulder, his eyes closed, the sounds he makes for Walter starting. I love those sounds. He makes a whole different set for me that I love equally. 

 

I think I realized then that we had become three parts of a whole. I had enjoyed making love with Alex the night before but nothing could compare to the times the three of us were together. Walter's strength blended with Alex's wild abandon were the fire that warms me. 

 

"Walter, please! I need to come." 

 

"Yes, Alexei, come. Fox is waiting to feel you come inside him." 

 

He pushed Alex forward and I felt him jerking inside me. His eyes opened and he looked at me with such joy. Walter slammed into Alex, pushing him deeper inside me, and roared our names as he came. I reached to pull Alex down against me, holding out a hand toward Walter. He held one hand as I caressed Alex's cheek with the other, his other hand rubbing gently over Alex's body. 

 

When their breathing was back to normal, Walter slipped out of Alex to a soft protesting moan. 

 

"Alex, Fox hasn't come yet. He's wearing his ring so he could wait and come inside you. Come on, love, let's get you in position for him." 

 

Walter lifted Alex off my body and waited while I moved off the bed. Then he lowered him gently, turning him so he was now propped on the pillow I had vacated. Walter lay down next to Alex as I took my position between his legs. As Walter started kissing Alex, I raised his legs to slide inside him. Of course he was still open from Walter and I didn't need any lube. Alex tightened his muscles around me, helping pull me into him. 

 

"Alex, I'm so glad we can make love to you this way now. I never told you this but I hate condoms, too. Hated being separated from you by them. It's so hot knowing that I'm sliding into Walter's come inside you. That my come is going to be mixed with his inside you." 

 

I leaned down to suck at a nipple while Walter sucked at the other one. Staying still inside him, waiting for him to get hard again. I knew it wouldn't take long. It never did when Walter and I both worked on his nipples. I could feel Walter's hand caressing Alex's cock. When the moans changed decibel, I knew he was ready again. 

 

"Alexei, Fox is going to fuck you now. He's going to come in you like I came in you. Would you like me to suck you while he fucks you? I will if you want. Or I can just keep playing with your nipples. What does my Alexei want?" 

 

I had started a slow, steady, deep thrusting rhythm in Alex. Alex reached to pull Walter down to his chest, silently answering the question. I watched Walter kiss and suck at Alex's nipples, knowing that soon Alex was going to be demanding that he be bitten. When he is aroused, you can't hurt them. No matter how hard we've bitten him on them, he begs us to bite harder. It wasn't long in coming. 

 

"Walter, harder bite harder. Please." Alex was whimpering by this point. 

 

I saw a flash of Walter's teeth as he bit into Alex's flesh. As always, seeing Walter work on Alex kicked my desire into high gear. I lifted Alex higher and began to pound into his hot tight body. He was speaking in tongues again, the only word that was recognizable was *harder* which seem to be every other word. Neither of us asked what he wanted harder, we both just tried to give him harder. 

 

I could feel my balls tightening as my climax raced toward me. 

 

"Walter, I'm gonna………Shit!" 

 

I was shooting and Alex's muscles were milking me. Walter's hand was still working Alex and I caught another flash of his teeth as he bit down hard on a nipple. Alex arched up toward Walter's mouth and I felt him start to come. His scream was pure ecstasy to me, as was Walter's satisfied chuckle as he licked the nipple he had been torturing. 

 

"Well, now that was a pretty good beginning. I think we need a nap before round two." 

 

Walter raised up to kiss me then pushed me gently to lie beside Alex. We both cuddled around our zoned out Rat. 

 

"Walter, do you think we broke him?" 

 

"I'm not broke, just well fucked and happier than I've ever been." 

 

"That's good, Alexei, because we're just getting started." 

 

"I'm not gonna survive the weekend, am I?" 

 

"You'll survive, love. You just may not walk for a week or so." 

 

We heard a groan followed by a soft snuffle sound that he makes as he drifts off to sleep. I lay awake until I heard Walter's light snores started then followed my lovers into sleep. 

 

The End


	5. The First Time

I had decided that I wanted to know how they felt when being made love to by each other. Being manly men, we still used the work fuck but it had been love making for a long time now. Being the hard as nails dominant kind of guy, I am I had never bottomed. Neither of them had ever indicated that they wanted me to. They seemed very happy with me topping them and their taking turns topping each other. My love for them had grown to the point that I wanted to give myself to them in every way possible. Now that I had decided I was nervous, but excited too. 

 

It was Fox's turn to go out to dinner. This was part of the pattern I had established. Each Friday I took one of them to dinner. Just the two of us. This was to give us private time to talk and learn about each other. Besides sex isn't the only aspect of a relationship. It gave me a chance to show them off. I made sure that each of them got my undivided attention on a regular basis. Made sure they had time alone to get to know each other.

 

When Alex came into our lives, I was determined that Fox would never feel cheated or neglected because of that. He loved me enough to accept another lover in my life and I didn't want him to regret that. So, now that I had decided to bottom for them, I wanted Fox to be first. Alex was so accepting, I thought he would be happy to have this change and wouldn't care who was first. 

 

Fox made me see it differently.

 

Our dinner had been delicious as always and we were lingering over coffee. I knew from the teasing that Fox was getting anxious to leave. Our evenings always ended with us going home and making love to our other partner. Tonight, I had planned for us to make a stop somewhere first. I had a room for us and planned to have my Fox deflower me. The word made me grin. 

 

When I steered the car in a different direction from normal, he turned to me.

 

"Where are we going, Walter?"

 

"I have something special planned for us tonight. I told Alex we would be later than normal."

 

"What are you up to?" 

 

"Just be patient. I know you aren't good at that, but try. OK?"

 

His mouth quirked when I pulled into the hotel. I let the valet take the car and led Fox inside. He kept quiet on the way to the room, just watching me with a small smile on his lips. 

 

Once we were in the room, he pushed me against the door and kissed me breathless. 

 

"Ok. Walter, why are we spending money on a room when we have a perfectly good bed at home with a hot Alex to share it with us. Not that I don't enjoy having private time with you, but this breaks our pattern. Alex may feel slighted. You know we're used to being well fucked by the other two members of this triad on date night. Alex told me once that the anticipation of us coming home after dinner keeps him hard the whole time we are gone." 

 

"I made a decision this week. I've decided that I want to feel what you feel when Alex is inside you and what he feels when you are inside him. So I want you to strip me, put me on that bed, and pop my cherry."

 

"Walter, you sweet talker, you. You're so romantic." He was grinning that sexy grin I love so much.

 

I growled at him, "I'll sweet talk you after. Right now I want to fuck."

 

He was still pressed against me and I moved my hands to rub his sweet ass as I pushed my crotch against him to show him how hard I was.

 

"Walter, seriously, I love you and the idea of being inside you makes me really hot…."

 

"But? I hear a but."

 

"I don't think you've considered all the implications. Why me first? Why not Alex? Or is this something you are offering me and Alex won't be given the same privilege?"

 

"No, I plan on letting both of you top me. I just wanted you to be first. I didn't think you would have a problem with Alex doing it too. Do you?"

 

"No. Believe it or not, I don't feel threatened by him at all. I know you love me. I know you love him. You've managed to make us both feel like the center of your life."

 

"Go on, I know there's more."

 

"Walter, I want to make love to you. I know Alex does, too. You know all that *private* time you arrange for us?"

 

I nodded at him.

 

"Well, we spend most of it talking about you. You have taken our love, joined it with yours and woven it into a brilliant cloak that you wrap around us, making us feel safe and loved. Even with all that, there are times when Alex is still afraid. He thinks that you'll grow tired of him, or I'll want you to myself and we'll throw him out. That's why he should be first."

 

"I'm not sure I understand. I thought it would hurt you if he were first. I still have trouble believing that you let me take another lover."

 

"So you would hurt him to avoid hurting me? I still count for more than he does?" His eyes were gentle, his voice low, waiting for me to *get* it.

 

"That's not how I mean it, dammit." 

 

"I know that. But he doesn't. Think about it. He's never been first with anyone. Never had anyone before you care how he felt. If you hadn't apologized to him, you could still have made him your lover. He embraces ever day with you like it's a gift that might be taken away from him. The nights he and I have been alone, he's had nightmares of you rejecting him and throwing him out."

 

"Why hasn't he told me? Why didn't you?" 

 

"He's so afraid of saying anything negative to you. Remember how he reacted when we had our first argument? He still thinks he's not good enough for us. That he doesn't deserve to be happy."

 

"So you think if he's first, that will help him understand that he's not just in on a pass?"

 

"Yeah, I do. Much as I'd love to *pop your cherry* I want you to give that gift to Alex."

 

"Ok, if you are sure, then let's go home."

 

"Wait a minute! Seems a shame for the maid to have to make a bed that wasn't even touched. Come on, you can pretend you're popping my cherry."

 

"Don't you want to go home and watch Alex pop mine?" I leered at him.

 

"No. When we go home, I want us to make love to him like normal. I think this should be a memory that is his alone. I think you'll enjoy it enough that I'll get to see him do you plenty of times before we get too old to fuck anymore. Although with Alex and you as my partners, I don't think I'll ever be too old. Next week, while I'm out of town, you romance our Rat. Send him flowers. That will prompt him to cook you a special dinner. After dinner take him to bed but please, don't say *pop my cherry*. "

 

"Hey! I can do romantic!"

 

"I know you can. Make it as wonderful for him as you can. Now, weren't we gonna play pirate and cabin boy?"

 

"How did I get so lucky? I love you."

 

"I love you too, but if you don't fuck me soon, I'm gonna pull my gun." 

 

I growled low in my throat and started to strip him. He laughed that low, sexy laugh of his and started helping. It didn't take us long to get us both naked. 

 

He wrapped his hand around my cock, "Sir, Captain Pirate, sir. Oh, it's so big! Please don't hurt me."

 

"It's your duty to take care of your Captain's needs, boy. Don't be afraid. I'll teach you to like having me in your sweet little ass." 

 

I pulled him toward the bed and pushed him down. Grabbed my coat and found the lube I had stashed in my pocket. Turned back to the bed to see my beautiful Fox on his stomach, his delectable ass raised by the pillows for me to use. He grinned at me over his shoulder.

 

"I'm ready, Captain."

 

"Prepare to be boarded, me hearty." I smiled as I heard a giggle from the pillow Fox had buried his face in. 

 

I'm the luckiest SOB on this planet. Being loved by him is a wondrous gift from the gods. I hope he knows how much I love him.

 

I crawled onto the bed, between his legs. Using a generous portion of lube, I made my lover ready to receive me. He wiggled back, using his muscles to pull my fingers in deep, making those gasping, breathy moans I love.

 

"Please, Captain."

 

"You like that, boy?"

 

"Yes, Captain. It feels good."

 

"If you like that, my beautiful cabin boy, you'll love having my cock in you."

 

I kept working the fingers of that hand in him as I picked up the lube and coated my cock. I pulled my fingers out of him, pressing the head of my cock against his hole, I eased in slowly. He pushed back against me and moaned. Lying full length on his back I sucked on the spot where his shoulder and neck meet. Funny how both Alex and Fox react the same way to that. He tightened down on me and I moaned with pleasure.

 

"Please, Walter. I need you so much. Make love to me. Make me come for you."

 

"Whatever you want, my Fox. For the rest of our lives."

 

I started moving in him then. Pulling out all but the head then pushing back in to the base. Slow and easy. Making it last for us both. Building the heat between us until his panting told me he needed more. Pushing his legs farther apart, I raised up on my knees and cupped his ass as I began to slam into him. 

 

"Yes! God! Yes! Walterrrrrr!"

 

I felt him lock down on me. That's all it took to push me over the edge. I screamed his name as I shot high in his body. Holding on to him I rolled us onto our sides so I wouldn't be a dead weight on him but could enjoy being inside him as we came back to earth. 

 

When his breathing was back to normal, he wiggled back against me, helping keep my softening cock inside him. "Have I ever told you how I love that you hold me after? I know men aren't supposed to want that but I love being cuddled after."

 

I chuckled against his neck, "Guess we're both strange then, cause I love holding you and being inside you until I'm totally soft again."

 

We both laughed as my now soft cock slipped from his body. He looked at his watch. 

 

"Come on, lover, quick shower and home to Alex. He'll have blue balls by the time we get there."

 

I followed him to the shower. We went home and made love to Alex until he was begging us to please let him come. That night I lay awake for a long time after they were asleep, planning my own first time.

 

Fox had to go out of town on Monday. As usual we took our shower together that morning. With the noise of the water to keeping Alex from hearing he told me to have a good time and to call him afterward to let him know how it went. I took him hard in the shower that morning. He always wanted it rough when he was going to be gone for a few days. Said being sore reminded him of what he had to come home to.

 

One of the first things I did that morning was to order roses for Alex. He had shown such joy with them on Valentine's Day that I thought he should have some today. Besides, what's more romantic than roses? He called me when they were delivered.

 

"Sergei, they're beautiful. Thank you. I feel special to get roses when it's not a holiday or my birthday or anything."

 

"Alexei, you are special. Every day. I'll be home early. I love you. I've got a meeting in five minutes so I need to go. See you tonight."

 

"Love you."

 

Then he hung up. I didn't really have a meeting. It was just that hearing the pleasure in his voice combined with knowing what I had planned for us had given me an instant hard-on. I couldn't keep my mind on work. I had already jerked off once today. I knew if I wanted to last with him tonight. I'd have to do it again before I went home. 

 

Damn! They were turning me into a rutting sex fiend. 

 

When I finished up for the day, I gave him a quick call to say I was on my way and did he need me to pick up anything. Then I went into the bathroom and jerked off again. I hadn't been this nervous when I planned to do this with Fox. I guess after what Fox had told me, I was anxious to make this as special for Alex as I could. 

 

I got home and walked into a house filled with wonderful smells. Alex is an excellent cook. I could smell the lingering odor of pineapple and brown sugar. I smiled, knowing he had made a pineapple upside cake. He knows how I love them. Somehow, I didn't think we would get to the cake until much later tonight. 

 

I walked into the dining room to find him lighting the candles, his roses proudly standing in the center of the table. He had set out *the good china*. 

 

"Everything smells wonderful, Alexei. You are spoiling me."

 

I smiled at my lover standing there in the green silk shirt he knows I love on him, his jeans molded to the erection I knew was for me. I pulled him close to kiss him hello. 

 

"You smell good, too." I told him before I bent to suck on that spot he loves.

 

"Sergei, please. I want to feed you first. Dinner, I mean. I worked hard on it and I don't want it ruined."

 

I let him go, grinning, "Ok. But after dinner……"

 

"After dinner you can have your wicked way with me for as long and in any way you want."

 

I let him push me down into a chair and realized that I was hungry. I hadn't eaten lunch because my mind had been on my plans for the evening. So I ate dinner while telling him about the latest gossip Kim had told me that day. When I was full, I pushed back and gave him my most sultry look.

 

"Come here, Alexei."

 

He rose from his chair and came to me. I reached to pull him down to straddle me. Wrapping my arms around him, I kissed him deeply before I moved down to his neck. He arched back offering his throat to me to play with as I pleased. Keeping one hand around him, I used the other to work on the buttons of his shirt. As I opened it, I trailed a line of kisses down then sucked one of his nipples into my mouth. 

 

When I had him whimpering, I opened his jeans. He made a little sighing sound as his cock was released from the confines of his tight jeans. I stroked him slowly as I continued to work on his nipples.

 

"Sergei, please. I can't hold on much longer."

 

I raised my head to smile at him. Reaching behind him, I pushed my dinner dishes out of the way then lifted him up to sit on the table.

 

He had told me once that, when I grin at him, I look like a bad little boy up to something. He also said it makes him hot. So I grinned then plunged my mouth down over his cock, sucking him in deep. 

 

"Sergei! I can't….."

 

Then he was shooting down my throat. His hand clutched at my shoulder as he arched up to me. I drank him down, loving the taste of him. When he went still, I pulled him off the table and back into my lap.

 

"That's not fair. I wanted to show you how much I love you tonight. I wanted to thank you for the roses."

 

"Alexei, I've given you roses before. You don't owe me anything for them. I wasn't trying to bribe you."

 

He burrowed his head against my throat and I felt the soft kiss he placed there before he lifted his head to look into my eyes.

 

"I should have said the card, not the roses really. It was the card that was important."

 

"What? The card? I don't get it, all it said was that I love you."

 

"It didn't just say that, Sergei. You sent me roses from a florist with a card that said 'For my Alexei. A small token of my love for you. Your Sergei.' You obviously didn't care that the florist and the delivery guy knew that you were sending these to *me*. A man. The deliveryman told me that *my man* must have it bad. He also told me if I get tired of you, to send you his way. I let him live because I knew it would distress you to come home to blood on the carpet."

 

His words tried to be light and teasing but now that Fox had told me how Alex worried I saw past that. I kissed him softly, holding his face with my hands. 

 

"Come upstairs, love. I have something planned for you that will show you just how much you mean to me."

 

He eased up off my lap and, holding my hand preceded me up the steps. We stripped hurriedly, both of us needing to touch. I followed him down onto the bed. Kissing him until we were both breathless. I knew that I was close to exploding and didn't want to come again until he was inside me. I pulled back. His eyes opened and the fear was there before he could hide it. 

 

"Alexei, love we need to slow down. God! You get me so hot, but I want it to last. I want you to feel how precious you are to me. I have plans for tonight and they don't include me coming like a teenager."

 

I rolled away from him and reached in the drawer by the bed for my cock ring. He watched me as I snapped it around me. 

 

"Now I won't come until my lover gives me permission. Will you wear yours too?" 

 

His eyes were big and he swallowed hard then nodded. I held him gently as I snapped his ring around him. Then I gave him that wicked grin as I pulled him close to kiss him again. I took my time kissing and sucking at his throat. Giving him new marks to remember this night by. His body responds so beautifully. He glows when you get him really aroused. I love seeing him like that. 

 

When I knew he was totally focused on the sensations of being kissed and fondled, I reached for the lube. His head jerked, his eyes opened as I coated him and began to pump him slowly. 

 

"Alexei, I want you to do something special for me tonight." 

 

As I continued to caress him, I picked up the lube and held it out to him. His hand moved toward me and I squeezed the lube onto his fingers. 

 

"I want your fingers inside me. Will you do that for me, love?"

 

"Anything you want, Sergei." His voice was hoarse. I smiled encouragingly at him and shifted on the bed to give him easier access to me. His touch was so gentle, hesitant. I pushed back toward his hand.

 

My voice was more of a growl, "More, Alexei. I want more. Work them in me, please." 

 

He smiled then and began to finger fuck me with a steady rhythm. It felt so good. If I wasn't wearing the cock ring, I would have come just from that alone. I kept up my own rhythm on his cock.

 

"Alexei, I want you in me. Will you make love to me?"

 

His eyes were startled, "But you don't…you never….."

 

"Alexei, I want you to be my first. I love you and I want to give myself to you completely. Will you take me, lover? Fill me with your come? Make me totally yours?" 

 

His eyes were huge emeralds, his breathing harsh. He swallowed and nodded slowly. With my free hand, I pulled him in to kiss me again. When the kiss ended I rolled over on my back, grabbing the pillows to raise my hips. 

 

"Sergei, are you sure? Won't it upset Fox if I'm first?" His voice was a raspy whisper. Again he was doubting his right to have anything he really wanted. 

 

"Alexei, Fox loves you too. He doesn't feel threatened by our love. You don't need to feel threatened, either."

 

"He only says he loves me when he's coming in me. I don't think that really counts. My clients used to say it then, too."

 

Another piece of the puzzle. Guess Fox is as blind as I am to our lover's fears. Well, that could wait. Right now I wanted Alex to make love to me. 

 

"It took Fox a long time to be able to tell me that he loved me outside of bed. But I know he meant it just the same. He means it with you, too. No more talk about anything outside this bed. I've asked my lover to make love to me. To teach me the joy of being filled by him. Please, Alexei. I want you inside me."

 

He smiled a radiant smile at me then and my heart almost stopped. I watched him as he positioned himself between my legs. 

 

"Tell me if I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

 

"You won't. I trust you."

 

He pressed forward against me, pulling my legs up over his shoulders. It felt so strange to be the one whose legs were up in the air. I felt his cock pushing against me. He pushed and the head entered me. He didn't push forward any more, just rocked against me for a minute then pushed in a little more. That's when I felt the slight burn as he breached me. His eyes were glued to my face and he went still again. I smiled and nodded encouragingly at him. He surged forward and buried his beautiful, thick cock in me.

 

He stayed like that for a couple of minutes his hand finding a nipple and rubbing it erect. Then he leaned down and gave me the sweetest kiss I'd ever had. Raising back up, he began to move in and out of my body. At first, all I felt was full. Then he shifted and hit my prostate. I arched up to him then and cried out his name. 

 

"Alexei, please."

 

"Please? What do you want, Sergei?"

 

"I want you to make me come. I want you to fill me with your come."

 

"Gladly, my love."

 

He began to piston into me, each stroke hitting my prostate. My cock was throbbing with need but I couldn't come because of the cock ring. I wanted to take off the ring but I had told Alexei that I wouldn't come until he let me. 

 

I moaned when his hand moved and I heard the snap on my ring open. The blood roared painfully into my cock and I immediately started to shoot. I heard Alex moan as my ass clamped down on him. Then the sound of his ring being unsnapped, he screamed my name as his come shot deep inside me. I let my legs slide off his shoulders and he followed them downward to lie on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. 

 

We lay together still joined until our breathing had slowed.

 

"Wow! I should have let you do that to me a long time ago."

 

He raised his head to look at me with wonder.

 

"Really? You liked it?"

 

"Like doesn't begin to cover it. I expect you to do it again before we go to sleep."

 

His face lit up like Times Square. "I love you, Sergei. I'm so glad you enjoyed it, because I really want to do it again." 

 

"You will, lover. Many times if I have my way. Matter of fact I'm thinking that you and Fox should get to play games this weekend. We could go up to the cabin and the two of you could spend your time amusing yourselves with your sex slave. Keep him naked and in chains. Send him back to work on Monday so sore he has trouble sitting down. Want to call Fox and see what he thinks about the idea?"

 

"We're going to tell him about what we just did?" 

 

"Yes, Alexei. He'll be happy for us. Happy for what will be waiting for him when he comes home. Don't look so worried."

 

I moved to the edge of the bed and put the phone on speaker and hit the speed dial for Fox's cell. We had put the speakerphone in after Alex became our lover so Fox could have phone sex with us when he was out of town. It only rang once before we heard his voice.

 

"Mulder."

 

"Hi, lover. What are you doing?"

 

"Walter, I'm glad you called. I miss you guys. God, I hate these trips. So what are you guys up to?" He tried for nonchalant but I knew better. He was dying to know how it had gone. 

 

I cuddled Alex next to me. Smiling down at him I turned back toward the phone. 

 

"I'm trying to recover from Alex's attempt to rub my tonsils with his dick via my ass. He looks none the worse for the experience. Matter of fact he looks downright content."

 

Fox voice sounded excited, "Way to go Alex! Tell me everything. No, no, wait. Let me get the lube before you start."

 

We heard the phone drop and a loud 'damn' then his suitcase hitting the floor. Alex looked up at me with a surprised expression.

 

"He's not mad."

 

"Of course not. I told you he would be happy for us."

 

"OK. I'm back. Now, Alex, tell me everything. Or even better do him again so I can listen."

 

Alex looked a question at me again and I nodded. Reaching down, I began to fondle him, bringing him erect as he started to talk to Fox. Once he was hard I rolled to my side so he could spoon against me. This way we were both turned toward the phone so Fox would be able to hear us.

 

"Fox, it was so incredible. He's so tight!"

 

"Well, of course he's tight. He was a virgin. He didn't bleed, did he?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

 

"No, Fox. Alex was very careful with me. No bleeding. My only problem is I could kick myself for not letting it happen long ago. It was fantastic."

 

His voice was soft, "Good. Neither of us would want to do it if you didn't enjoy it. I'll call when I get to the airport and I'll expect you to be lubed and ready for me when I get home. Now, let Alex tell me, please. I'm all hot and excited here."

 

"Fox, he made me hard again. Do you want to listen while I take him again?"

 

"God! Yes, just tell me what and how while you do it."

 

"I'm pushing inside him now. He's so hot and tight. It feels so good to be inside him. Our sweet sex slave. We are taking him to the cabin this weekend. All he'll be allowed to wear is chains. We're going to use his sweet ass until he's sore. Do you hear the noises he's making, Fox?"

 

"That's Walter? Damn, when did he start…..nevermind. He must have started making those noises…..Shit! He really sounds turned on. Talk to me, Alex."

 

"He's pushing his sweet ass back against me, using one of his hands to open himself more for me. I'm pulling all the way out then plunging all the way in. He feels so good. It's such a turn on to know that I'm the first one to do this to him. A turn on to know that only you and I will *ever* do this to him."

 

We could hear the sounds of Fox working himself as Alex took me and talked to Fox. This had to be one of the most erotic moments of my life. I could hardly wait for Fox to be home so I could have them both take me one after the other. I hadn't even realized I was making sounds until Alex spoke of them.

 

Alex's pace picked up. He was hitting my prostate and I knew I was close to coming again. 

 

"Fox, you're gonna love doing him this way. He's close to coming again. Listen, doesn't he sound greedy, needy? His face is so beautiful. As beautiful as he looks when he's inside you. I'm gripping his hip now as I ram into him as hard as I can. His hand is clutching at my hip pulling me closer. He wants to come but he's trying to hold it back. Waiting for permission. You tell him when, Fox."

 

Alex was panting now, the words grunted as he worked his cock in me. I could hear the sounds Fox was making through the lust haze I was in. Hear the slapping sound as he worked himself. Alex's breath ghosting over my ear as he nipped at me. 

 

"Fox! Please, are you close? Walter's clamping down on me. I can't hold …….. GODDDDDDDD!!"

 

Fox managed two heaven-sent words, "Come, Walter!"

 

I exploded as I felt Alex start to fill me. I heard Fox's wail as he joined us. Then just the sound of three men remembering how to breathe.


	6. Love Slave

I had promised my boys a weekend of games. I drove up to the cabin alone in the morning to make preparations and they would come up that night. I made several stops on the way so it was early afternoon before I got there. I put the food away, loaded the CD player, and put my props out. 

 

I took a long soak in the tub, then used my grandfather's straight razor to shave my body. Love slaves should be sleek and smooth, right? I rubbed oil into my skin and gave it time to soak in then added another coat to leave my skin shiny. 

 

When they called to say they were turning off the main road, I completed my attire with the slave chains and knelt in the entryway to wait for them.

 

++++++++

 

Walter had promised us games but neither of us expected the sight that greeted us when we opened the door to the cabin. 

 

He was kneeling, his body gleaming with oil. He had shaved all his body hair, causing his muscles to stand out even more than normal. His cock was ringed and standing proud against his belly. The collar he had on had a ring in the middle with two long chains that were attached to the fleece lined cuffs on his wrists. His big hands lay palm up and open on his thighs. 

 

I watched with a silly grin on my face as Alex walked around him as if doing inspection. My smile got even bigger as Alex began to play our game.

 

+++++++

 

I had been surprised when we opened the door to find Sergei kneeling on the floor. He had been talking about being our love slave for the weekend but I didn't expect him to go this far. This looked like something out of one of Fox's videos. But man, was it hot! My cock was definitely pleased with this game. I'm not sure where the dialog came from, I just opened my mouth and out it came. 

 

"So, slave, I see you have presented yourself in the proper position for your Master. I trust that you have cleaned yourself internally as you know I expect." 

 

"Yes, Master. I am ready to serve my Master's desires." 

 

"Very good, slave. This is my friend Fox. You will serve him this weekend as you do me. His commands will be obeyed as mine are. Do you understand?" 

 

"Yes, Master. How shall I address him?" 

 

"That is up to him."

 

+++++++

 

I kept my head bowed as our game began, biting my lip to keep from grinning like a loon. I was very pleased that Alexei took the initiative to begin. 

 

"I suppose calling us both Master would get confusing so you may call me 'Sir'. You didn't tell me he was so big and beautiful, Alex. I was expecting some puny little guy who wouldn't be able to stand up to the rigors of sex with the two of us. But this slave should be able to provide us many hours of pleasure." 

 

"I will do my best to please you, Sir." 

 

"I'm sure you will. Your Master tells me that you please him quite well." 

 

"I hope so. My Master's pleasure is my reason for being." 

 

I was beginning to wish I had slipped a pillow under my knees, but knew my boys wouldn't carry on the conversation too much longer. They were both straining the zippers of their jeans.

 

++++++

 

"Shall we take the slave up to the bedroom so *we* can be more comfortable. Does he give good head? I think I want him to suck me off first." 

 

"Fox, you haven't had good head until you have it from this slave. He could suck the chrome off a trailer hitch." 

 

I watched Walter bite his lip to keep back the laugh that wanted to escape. Alex was grinning his most wicked grin at me. It's so wonderful to share laughter with them. I mean I'd stay with them for the great sex alone but they make me laugh, too. 

 

"Up, slave. Go make the bed ready for us." 

 

Walter rose to his feet and headed up the stairs to the bedroom. We both stood there watching his ass as he took the steps two at a time. 

 

I pulled Alex in close and kissed him. "'Chrome off a trailer hitch.' Alex, where did you get that?" 

 

"From a really bad porn tape that I watched once with a woman I was sent to seduce. It got her going, don't ask me how. It was awful. Fox, why are we standing down here talking when we have a sleek, shaved, hot assed Walter waiting in the bedroom for us?" 

 

"Because I had to know where you got that. God, he looks hot shaved. You think we can convince him to keep it that way?" 

 

"Maybe if you pout and I beg."

 

++++++

 

I pulled Fox toward the stairs, wanting to get out of my tight jeans and into a tight ass. Since Fox had already said he wanted to be sucked first, I was envisioning Walter on his knees sucking Fox as I filled his ass. In the bedroom we found him kneeling again. 

 

The bed was turned down, lube and hand towels laid out. Incense burning, several candles lit. The bed had been draped with fabric and extra throw pillows added. When Sergei decided to play games, he went all out. I almost expected to see a harem girl come dancing out of the bathroom. 

 

"Come undress your Masters, slave." 

 

Walter came to me first and soon had me naked. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched as he undressed Fox. Fox walked around the bed and got comfortable against the backrest pillow. 

 

"Suck me, slave." 

 

He actually managed to sound haughty. I smiled as Walter quickly got on his knees between the spread legs, wrapped his hands around Fox's hips and pulled our lover's cock into his mouth. My smile got bigger as Fox hissed with pleasure. 

 

I got the lube and moved between Walter's legs. I squeezed a generous portion between his cheeks. Then holding my dick, I rolled the head in the lube before I started pushing the lube into his hole.

 

+++++++

 

Alex pushed into me slowly. It hadn't been long since Alex had 'popped my cherry' and both my boys still acted as if they thought I would change my mind about receiving instead of giving all the time. I had discovered that I enjoyed catching just as much as pitching. That was part of the reason for this weekend. And the reason I picked this game. I planned not to fuck but to be fucked all weekend. 

 

I pushed back toward him, trying to hurry him along. I was rewarded with an in-drawn breath then a swat on my ass. 

 

"Be still, slave. I will tell you when I want you to move." 

 

I kept my ass still then but stepped up my activity on Fox's hard-on. His hands were clutching me as he enjoyed my mouth on him. 

 

"Damn, Alex. You were right. He can suck cock. I don't think I'll last long." 

 

"Doesn't matter, Fox. It's not like you won't get to have him suck you again. We have all weekend to use him." 

 

Alex thrust into me all the way and I moaned around the cock in my mouth. Fox's hands went limp on me then and his head dropped back. 

 

"God, that's so good. Deep throat me, slave. When I shoot, I expect you to swallow it all." 

 

Alex set a slow steady rhythm in my ass and I tried to concentrate on bringing Fox off. When his hips began to jerk forward, I knew he was almost there. My own cock was aching and probably wondering why it wasn't getting any attention. 

 

"Gonna come, Walter. Now!!!" I felt the first hot spurt in my throat and pulled back just enough so I could taste him. He clutched my shoulders with bruising force as he arched up into my mouth. 

 

Alex had gone still and I knew he was watching Fox come. They both love watching each other come. Especially, they say, when the other one is coming for me. Personally, I think they are beautiful when they come no matter who it is that makes them do it. But they claim it's different when it happens for me. 

 

When Fox finished, I let his cock slip from my mouth and lay my head on his stomach. Alex started to fuck me again then. Fox caressed my head and shoulders as Alex became more violent in his movements in me. I know I had started making noise. I don't hear it but they both say I do. 

 

"Does my slave want to come?" 

 

"Please, Master." 

 

"Take off the ring but don't you come until I say." 

 

"Yes, Master." 

 

He pounded into me so hard that the bed rocked. I clutched Fox's hips and held on for the ride. One last hard thrust and I felt his come start to fill me. 

 

"Come now, slave!" 

 

Fox pulled my head up and kissed me as my cock exploded, shooting my come onto the bed. Alex draped his body over me and my knees gave way. The two of us lying between Fox's spread legs, my head back on his stomach. His hands caressing both of us as we calmed.

 

+++++++

 

I looked down at my lovers lying between my legs. What a wonderful way to start the weekend. Alex made that little snuffle sound and I knew he was asleep. Then a soft snort told me Walter was too. What the hell, a nap wouldn't hurt. I grabbed one of the throw pillows and got comfortable and drifted off as well.

 

The End


	7. Intervention

Walter came home from the store to find Fox scrubbing the kitchen sink. He knew right away that something was wrong. Usually his two boys worked on a room until it was clean then moved to the next room. Alex was no where in sight. 

 

"Fox, what's wrong?" 

 

"I don't want to talk about it." 

 

"Fox, the sink is stainless steel and that's a good thing because if it were enamel, it would be worn away. Now put the brush down and tell me what happened." 

 

"We had a fight and Alex is being a prick." 

 

"And?" 

 

"And, nothing." 

 

"Fox, there has to be more to it then that. Come on, tell me." 

 

"Why don't you go ask *your* Alexei." 

 

Walter stood looking at Fox for a long moment. His mind went back over the morning before he left to run errands. He knew from the sneer after the word 'your' that the fight must have concerned him in some way. 

 

While it bothered him that they had been fighting, he still saw it as an opportunity. Up until this point, they had been very polite and that couldn't last in any household long. So this could end up being a good thing if he handled it well. That would mean not taking sides, no matter how much he might want to. 

 

"If you won't talk to me, I guess I have no other choice. Do you know where he is?" 

 

"I don't give a fuck where he is." 

 

"Ok. I'll go find him. Will you put away the groceries, please?" 

 

Walter turned to leave the kitchen as Fox moved to the table and started unloading the food. It didn't take him long to find Alex. He was in the bedroom stuffing his clothes in a duffel bag. Walter stood in the doorway watching until Alex noticed him there. 

 

"Don't worry, I'll be out of here soon. Give me another five minutes." 

 

"Would *you* like to tell me what happened? All I could get out of Fox was that you had a fight." 

 

"What difference does it make? You're going to take his side, so it's best if I just go." 

 

"I just want to know what happened. You guys seemed ok when I left. It can't be worth your leaving home." 

 

"It's not my home, it's yours and *his*. I'm just the whore you guys fuck." 

 

Walter frowned then. What on earth could have caused Alex to revert to thinking that way? Surely, Fox hadn't said that to him. Well, one thing was certain. Fox and Alex needed to work this out without him. Anything he might say would appear to them as though he were taking sides. It was clear from what little they had said that each was calling the other his favourite. 

 

Walter's management skills came into play. The best way to resolve conflict was to get the people involved together and let them talk it out. Unfortunately, this was his personal life so he couldn't just order them to sit down and talk. 

 

There was one place he could put them and keep them until they talked. 

 

The basement. 

 

He decided to let Alex complete packing while he got Fox into the basement. Moving quickly, he went back downstairs. Fox was putting the last grocery bag in the container when he reached the kitchen. 

 

"Fox, could you go down and fold the clothes in the dryer. There is a load in the washer that also needs to go in and another load sorted for washing." 

 

Fox didn't speak, he just went down the stairs. Good, one down, one to go, Walter thought. He hurried back to the entry hall just as Alex came down the steps. 

 

"I'll leave the car at the bus station. You guys can pick it up later." 

 

"Alex, if you're going to leave us without even trying to talk it out, won't you at least kiss me goodbye?" 

 

Walter used his most hangdog expression. The one that always seemed to get him whatever he was after with Alex. For a minute there, he thought it wasn't going to work. Alex dropped the bag with a groan and moved into Walter's open arms. 

 

Walter put everything he had into the kiss. Did his damnedest to make it a Princess Bride kind of kiss. He felt Alex getting hard against him. Walter worked his way down to that spot on his throat that made Alex babble. 

 

Alex didn't even notice that Walter had lifted him and was walking with him. He did however notice when Walter sat him down on the top step of the basement steps. Before he could move, Walter had jumped back and closed the door in his face. 

 

The screech of rage, a fist hitting the door hard enough to make it vibrate caused Walter to grin in a decidedly feral way. 

 

"I'd advise you to stop that, Alex. The door is very solid and you'll only hurt your hand. I'll let the two of you out when you've worked it out. I just hope you do it before bedtime because I'd planned on being in the middle tonight." 

 

Alex stood staring at the door, realising that Walter was right. His hand was throbbing from hitting the oak door. To add insult to injury, his dick was still hard from Walter's earlier attention. He turned and saw Fox standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

 

One word exploded from his mouth. "FUCK!" 

 

On the other side of the door, Walter grinned and then went to see what he could put together for supper. Mind you, all the while, he kept an ear out for sounds of two men exchanging blows. As he stood in front of the pantry, he decided to make both his boys' favourite dishes. It would make for an interesting meal. 

 

Alex sat on the top step. He wasn't going down the stairs. Damn it, he wasn't going to apologise. Fox always got his way and Alex was sick of it. 

 

Walter, had he been able to read Alex's mind at that moment would have been happy to hear those thoughts. Walter wanted them to be more equal. He knew that Alex went along, and he had let it happen, waiting for them to establish a pecking order. Of course, he was hoping they would find a way to 'play well with others'. 

 

He also knew that they both played that game of 'you love him more' even if it was never said out loud. He hummed as he worked on dinner. Cooking always soothed him and tonight he was cooking what would normally be two meals. 

 

Fox had walked back over to the old kitchen table that they used for folding laundry and finished the clothes. He was fuming as much as Alex was. He couldn't believe Walter had locked them up down here. Walter never locked any of the inside doors. Damn it! Why didn't he just let them pout until Alex came and apologised, like always. 

 

Alex stayed on the stairs until his bladder was screaming, then he hammered on the door. 

 

"Walter, let me out of here! I need to piss." 

 

"There's a bucket down there, use that." 

 

"Goddamn it, Walter Sergei Skinner! Let me the fuck out." 

 

"Ohhh, all three names. I'm quaking here. Use the bucket, Alex, and you guys talk it out. Whatever it is. I'm baking a chocolate cake. I bought shrimp for scampi. I'm making the little red potatoes to go with it. Tell Fox I'm making pasta just the way he likes. Plenty of carbs for when he goes running tomorrow. That is, if you guys are out of there by then. I haven't heard anything that sounds like conversation coming from down there." Walter's voice had gone from teasing to stern to wheedling then back to stern. 

 

"Fuck you." 

 

"I'd much rather be doing that but my lovers are being pig headed and I have dinner to cook." 

 

Walter reached to open the vent in the bottom of the door just enough to let the smells of dinner slip through. The aroma of chocolate cake baking made Alex's mouth water. He realised that he hadn't eaten lunch. When Walter did the shopping, they usually skipped lunch because he brought home junk food. Alex hadn't been able to convince him that he should eat before shopping. 

 

He sat there a few more minutes until his bladder was telling him it was going to explode. Getting to his feet, he stomped down the stairs. Ignored Fox and grabbed the mop bucket, going to the corner to pee. As he started toward the stairs, Fox spoke for the first time. 

 

"What the fuck did you tell him? I can't believe he locked us up down here." 

 

"Look, Mulder, I tried to just leave. He tricked me." 

 

"What do you mean you tried to leave?" 

 

"I packed my clothes. I was going to leave the car at the bus station for you guys to pick up later. The whore is leaving just as soon as possible. I won't be in your way any more." 

 

"What the hell does that mean?" 

 

"Look, I knew it was too good to last. I know you never really wanted me here. I know I'm not good enough for you two. Today you just reminded me of my place, that's all." 

 

"You were packing? You really intended to leave?" 

 

"Not intended, intend." 

 

"So, you're going to run out on him. He loves you, you know." 

 

"He'll get over it. He'll have you." 

 

"How long do you think he'll want me if I drive away the man he loves?" 

 

"He doesn't really love me. He just tells himself that so he doesn't feel guilty about fucking me." 

 

"You're wrong, Alex. He loves you. He loved you before he loved me. If I had been the one packing, he would have let me leave." 

 

Walter had everything going for dinner so he decided to see if he could hear any conversation coming from the basement. He took a seat next to the vent in the door just in time to hear Alex say that he didn't love him. Fox's reply shocked him just as much. He realised then that Fox wasn't as secure as he pretended. 

 

Seemed like he wasn't communicating any better with them than he had with Sharon. He wanted to open the door and go gather them in his arms but decided to wait. After all, he had put them down there to talk out their feelings. Part of him knew that had to be settled first. Then he could work on letting them know that he wanted, needed, and loved *both* of them. 

 

"No, he wouldn't. He'd keep you here. You're the good one, the beloved one. I'm just a hot piece of ass. You were right. That's all I'm good for." 

 

"What? That's not all you're good for." 

 

"Sure it is. Why else do you always get your way? We always go where *you* want to go on the weekends. My suggestions never get heard." 

 

"That's not true, we don't always go where I want." 

 

"Yeah, Mulder, it is, we do." 

 

Now Walter had an idea of what started the fight. Fox had wanted to go to a new exhibit at the museum and Alex had mentioned a new movie he wanted to see. Fox had made some remark about the movie being something they could see on video but the exhibit wouldn't be there long. 

 

Walter's mind catalogued every weekend they had spent together since Alex had moved in with them. Damn, he was right! They did always end up doing what Fox wanted to do. From the silence he knew Fox was thinking back, too. 

 

"God, Alex, you're right. I'm sorry. I never got to do what I wanted as a child and Walter has let me have my way since we've been together. I guess I figured you were doing the same thing. I'm sorry." 

 

"Ok. You think Walter will let us out now." 

 

"I don't think we're through talking. I think maybe we have more to say to each other. I need to know why you've gone back to calling me Mulder and what I said that made you call yourself a whore." 

 

"Look, let's just tell Walter we kissed and made up and when he's at work on Monday, I'll leave. You won't have to deal with me any more." 

 

"Is that what you think, Alex? That I've been *dealing* with you? I love you, you idiot." 

 

Walter was holding his breath, waiting for Alex's response. 

 

"You've never told me." 

 

"Sure I have. Lots of times." 

 

"Only when you were coming. Even my johns said it then. That doesn't mean anything." 

 

"It does with me. I had a hard time telling Walter outside of bed, too. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to tell you. I'm sorry too for whatever it was I said that made you think I see you as a whore, because I don't. You are *our* beautiful sexy lover." 

 

"You really see me that way? You don't mind what I used to do?" 

 

"Alex, it's not like you wanted to do that. You were forced to do it. It was before we even knew you." 

 

It got quiet then and Walter opened the door carefully. Leaving his shoes by the door he walked quietly down the stairs. Fox was holding Alex in his arms and Walter could tell he was trying for that Princess Bride kind of kiss, too. He turned and just as quietly left them alone. Make up sex is some of the best and this needed to be between just the two of them. 

 

He was putting dinner on the table when they knocked at the door. 

 

"Walter, we're starving. We worked it all out. Can we please have some dinner?" 

 

He opened the door to his two lovers. They were both still flushed from their lovemaking, lips swollen, eyes shining, with their hands intertwined. He smiled and pulled them to him for a three-way hug. 

 

They ate dinner quietly and afterward Alex and Fox sent him to watch TV while they cleaned up. When they were finished they came to get him, Alex leading him upstairs while Fox locked up the house. In their bedroom, Alex pulled Walter close and put all his love into the kiss he gave him. 

 

"Did I hear someone say he wanted to be in the middle tonight?" 

 

Walter pulled back and grinned at them. 

 

"You sure did. And I expect to be fucked so good that I pass out from the pleasure." 

 

Alex grinned at Fox. "Think we can manage that, lover?" 

 

"Yeah, I think we can. Shall we flip a coin for who gets bottom?" 

 

"I'll let you pick since you let me decide where we are going tomorrow." 

 

"May I know where you boys are planning on taking me tomorrow?" 

 

"Walter, we're taking you to the movies. We're going to sit in the back so if the movie gets boring we can grope you." Fox leered at him. 

 

Walter looked toward the ceiling and uttered almost too low for them to hear. "Let the movie be boring, please." 

 

Fox laughed as he turned down the bed. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled as Alex undressed and he saw the marks he had left on him earlier. Walter smiled too remembering the sounds he had heard coming up from the basement earlier. 

 

It didn't take long for the three of them to get naked and Walter watched as Fox kissed Alex then got on the bed, legs up and spread wide for him. Alex waited while Walter got on the bed, quickly lubing and entering Fox. 

 

Walter leaned down to torture Fox's nipples as his Alexei made him ready. When Alexei pushed inside him, he groaned against Fox's nipple with the pleasure. Fox shivered at the combination of Walter working his nipple and Alex's movements pushing Walter deeper inside him. 

 

Walter stayed as he was, kissing and sucking first one nipple then the other. Alex was riding him hard, pulling him up so he slipped part way out of Fox then driving into him, pushing him back deep into Fox. Fox was panting as Walter's mouth drove him crazy. The feel of Walter's stomach rubbing against his cock with each of Alex's movements making him leak pre-come. 

 

Walter was making those noises he only made while being fucked in his ass. The sounds added somehow to the stimulation to Fox's nipple. Fox watched Alex over Walter's back as he worked to make it last. Fox knew how difficult that was. Walter was so tight that he almost came just from getting all the way inside him. 

 

Fox knew when Alex was about there. His eyes fluttered close and his head was back, throat exposed. Had he been in the middle Walter would be sucking on that alabaster throat. The noises from Walter told him he was getting close, too. 

 

Walter raised enough to get his big hand wrapped around Fox's dick to stroke him. It didn't take much. Fox shouted his love for them as he filled Walter's hand with come. Walter's jerking told his lovers that he was filling Fox's sweet ass. Alex slammed into Walter so hard he was amazed that the bed didn't collapse and whimpered as he made his own deposit in Walter. 

 

Alex fell forward onto Walter's back but somehow Walter managed not to drop their combined weight onto Fox. When they could breath easily again, Alex pulled out slowly, Walter doing the same. A quick shower, then back to bed. Alex in the middle this time. He had told them he liked being in the middle because he felt safe between them. He hadn't felt safe most of his life but he did here with them. 

 

Walter fell asleep thinking that they still had things to work out but today had been a good start. 

 

The End


	8. Safe Harbors

Alex was pacing up and down the hall. I had tried several times to get him to sit but he was too nervous. 

 

"Fox, where is he?" he wailed as he made another trip down the hall. 

 

"Alex, he'll be here. He promised you, didn't he? Has he ever broken a promise to you?" 

 

"No, but what if....." 

 

"No what ifs, Alexei." Walter's deep voice flowed as a soothing balm over our Rat. Alex swung around and ran to Walter, climbing him like a tree. I was relieved to see Walter appear. I knew Alex couldn't get through this without him. Alex loves me but Walter is the only one who makes him feel safe. He really needed to feel safe just then.

 

++++++++++

 

Alex had been having headaches. Not just now and then like most people but daily. The pain so severe that he would cry. Nothing the doctors tried had helped. So finally they scheduled him for a MRI. Now our Alex is strong and braver than I knew for years but the thought of confined spaces was not something he handled well. 

 

The day the doctor told him that he was scheduling him for the MRI, he came home a wreck. Walter had taken one look at him and gone into full blown protector mode. It took him less than ten minutes to find out what the doctor wanted to do. 

 

"I can't do it, Sergei. I just can't. It's too much like the silo. I can just keep taking the medication. It's probably just stress. They'll go away." 

 

"Alexei, stop. Calm down. You have to do this, love. For Fox and me. Don't you see that? What if it's a tumor? They might be able to treat it easily. If you wait, that might not be possible. We want you well. We can't stand seeing you suffer like this." 

 

"Sergei, you know how I feel about small spaces. I can't, please, don't make me." 

 

"Alexei, I have to. We need to know what's wrong so you can get better. I'll be there with you. I'll make them let me stay in the room with you. You can do this for me. Can't you, my heart?" 

 

Walter had been holding him, rocking him as he talked to him. His tones low and warm. 

 

"Fox, go get the jacuzzi going, please." 

 

I got the tub ready, adding the musk scented oil that seemed to help soothe our Alex lately. I was about to call them when Walter led him in. I moved to help Walter strip him. We eased him into the tub. Walter stripped and stepped into the tub with him. Alex scooted forward to let Walter settle behind him. I dropped a kiss on Walter's head as he wrapped those strong arms around our beautiful Alex. 

 

"I'll go get us some munchies for later." 

 

Walter nodded at me and mouthed 'Call, Scully'. The unspoken communication being twofold. 'Find out who is the best in this field and get the comfort I know you need from her'. 

 

I'll never know everything that was said between them that day. I do know that when I got back from talking to Scully, Alex was prepared to bite the bullet and undergo the test. I never asked Walter how he got Alex to agree. I'm sure it was emotional blackmail with a little logic and alpha male domination thrown in. Walter is very good at getting his lovers to do what he knows is right for us. 

 

I joined my lovers in the big tub, nesting my body in front of Alex and feeling his arm snake around me, holding me as tightly as Walter was holding him. We soaked for a long time, allowing the jets and warm scented water to work their magic on us. We eased our Alex out of the tub and Walter held him as I dried his body. Walter picked his unresisting body up and carried him like a child to our big bed. 

 

Once he fell asleep, Walter led me to his den to talk. 

 

"Ok, what did Scully tell you?" 

 

"She said that the best specialist is Dr Jonas. She'll contact him for us and get him involved. She said not to postpone the MRI. That will need to be done no matter who his doctor is. Walter, I'm scared. What if this is something they did to him? We can't lose him." 

 

"We aren't going to. Do you hear me, Fox? You can't let him know you are worried. He needs us to be strong for him. We *will* get through this." 

 

I realized then that I wasn't being fair to Walter adding my fears to his. I wrapped my arms around him and we clung to each other for a long time. Finally he pulled back and kissed me gently. 

 

"Did Scully say anything else that I need to know? Don't keep anything back, Fox." 

 

"She said they will try to keep you out of the room while the MRI is done. She said she would warn the technician that trying to keep you out would be like trying to stop a charging bull." 

 

I grinned as he moaned, "God, now you have her calling me that, too?"

 

+++++++++++++++

 

I watched as Walter held Alex. Scully's voice broke them apart. 

 

"Alex, they're ready for you. Mulder and I will be in the room with the technician. Walter, I told them you wanted to be in the room with him. They will try to talk you out of it. I told them it wouldn't work but they'll try anyway. The changing room is the third door on your left." 

 

Walter reached to squeeze Scully's hand, "Thanks for being here for us, Dana. It means a lot. Come on, Alex. Let's get this done." 

 

I watched as Walter led Alex down to the changing room. I followed Scully to the outer room where the technician would be performing the MRI. 

 

"Mulder, how are they holding up? I know this is hard for all of you." 

 

"Walter's being a rock. Alex couldn't do this without him. Walter takes such good care of us, but I know this is tearing him apart. It's something he can't *fix* and he hates that. Alex just keeps clinging to us. You saw how he was with Walter in the hall. If he wakes and we aren't there, he panics. It's been a tense few days. I'll be glad when this is done. At least he'll be able to relax a little." 

 

Scully introduced me to the technician who once more asked if she had talked Walter out of being in the room. 

 

"I didn't even try. You don't know these men the way I do. Walter does what he knows is right when it comes to his partners. Alex would never be able to get through this procedure without him there. Just do the test as quickly and efficiently as possible." 

 

I saw Alex and Walter coming into the room from the side door. Alex as white as a sheet and Walter's firm look telling me there had been a last attempt by Alex to get out of this. Either Scully's words or the look on Walter's face must have made an impression, because the technician didn't even try to dissuade Walter. 

 

Walter helped Alex up onto the table, held his hand while the technician explained the procedure. Alex's eyes never left Walter's. When the technician finished, Alex told him that he understood, to please just hurry. He lay down as instructed, keeping a tight hold on Walter's hand. 

 

The technician moved past me as I bent to kiss Alex, "Walter is going to be here every minute so don't worry. I'll be in the other room with Scully." 

 

I went back into the control room with Scully. She reached out to take my hand to help ground me. 

 

"Mr. Skinner, you...." 

 

Scully covered the mike with her free hand, "He knows. Just do it quickly, please." 

 

He nodded and started the machine. Walter walked beside Alex as it began to move. We could hear his voice as he talked to him. 

 

"Alex, I want you to close your eyes now. Listen to my voice. You're safe. You're with me. I will never let anyone hurt you again. Remember the reward I promised you. Pretend you are home, safe in our bed, waiting for Fox and me to join you. Do you hear me, my voice deep with the anticipation? And Fox, all gentle teasing, giving us both his gift of laughter." 

 

Scully reached to shut off the intercom so the rest of what Walter said to get Alex through his fear was between them. I held on to her tightly as the test was completed. When Alex's body reemerged, Walter took his hand as soon as it cleared the machine. I was through the door and beside them as Walter pulled Alex into his arms, wrapping my arms around him from the other side. 

 

"All over, love. I'm proud of you. I love you." 

 

"Bastard! I love you, too." Alex's voice was shaky but there was no panic. I began to wonder just what Walter had promised as a reward. I wondered if that was the reason he had been late. 

 

"Come on, let's get you dressed and we'll get out of here. Fox, will you ask Scully when we can expect to hear from the doctor, please?" 

 

"Sure, Walter. I'll meet you guys in the hall." 

 

A half-hour later we were in the car with Walter driving. I smiled when we pulled up at a men's spa. So at least part of the reward would involve being spoiled. We checked in and were led to a changing room. We undressed and followed the instructions to the room with the mud tub. 

 

Walter had made arrangements for us to have what is called the lovers' special. The place has separate areas for its straight clients and the gay ones. The tub in the room we entered was big enough for six. Walter stepped in first, holding out a hand for Alex. I steadied Alex as he stepped in to join Walter. Once they were settled, I joined them. The three of us lined up like in our jacuzzi at home: our beautiful Alex in the middle. 

 

We all relaxed, Alex sighing softly. We had first come here on Alex's last birthday. Walter had heard about the place from an old marine buddy. The guy swore it was an experience that everyone should have at least once. So Walter had made the reservations and brought us. Alex had gone on for days afterward about how relaxing it had been. Every time he brought it up, Walter grinned from ear to ear. So, I wasn't surprised that Walter had offered this as a reward. 

 

We sat quietly for a long time, just holding each other and sipping on the icy water when the attendant offered it. Before Walter took us there that first time, I wondered why anyone would willingly sit in mud. 

 

It's amazing really. The feeling of being supported is different from any other I've ever felt. The warmth is soothing. The little bubbles running up your crack can be entertaining too. 

 

We spent an hour relaxing in the tub. When the timer Walter had set went off, we realized that Alex had drifted off to sleep. We hated to wake him but we had the other joys of the spa to experience. Walter and I helped him into the shower and used the hand held sprayer to clean him thoroughly. If you've never done this, you would be amazed at the places mud can cling to you. By the time we finished cleaning all his cracks and crevasses, he was hard and giggling. 

 

Walter kissed him and turned him to swat his ass lightly, "Go get in the jacuzzi. Fox and I will be there as soon as we get the mud off." 

 

He turned to kiss me then ran toward the jacuzzi. Walter and I cleaned each other as quickly as possible, both wanting to get to Alex. We found him sitting so one of the higher jets was hitting his left shoulder. When we stepped in, we realized that another had been adjusted to hit his balls just right. Walter laughed and pulled him over to sit between his legs. 

 

"Fox, I could use a little help here." I moved in to kiss Alex as Walter's mouth dropped to suck on the pulse point on his throat. 

 

With all the pain Alex had been in lately, our sex life had taken a nosedive. Neither of us wanted to ask Alex for something he clearly wasn't up to, literally. We also hadn't wanted to make him feel left out or guilty so we had been stealing time here and there for a quickie. We had been spending our time with him trying anything we could think of or heard of to help his pain. 

 

Walter's hand was caressing Alex's cock as I worked on his nipples. His head dropping back on Walter's shoulder, Alex made a loud groaning sound and jerked in Walter's arms. I looked down to see Alex's streaming come being blasted apart by the jets of water. Walter and I grinned like idiots at each other. Alex panted softly as we held him. 

 

"Thank you, both. I've missed that. I know I've been a dud in bed lately. I'm sorry." 

 

"Hush, Alexei. We love you. We just want you well again. We're glad we could give this to you." Walter nuzzled his throat again. I looked deep into his eyes and saw the fear still there. 

 

"Alex, Walter's right. We do love you very much. Now relax and enjoy the rest of our day here. Maybe we can get Walter to take us to that great seafood place you love." 

 

"Reservations for seven. I figured that would give us plenty of time to go home and change." 

 

Alex sighed again, "How did I get so lucky?" 

 

"Being born with green eyes and black hair." 

 

"Having a cute ass and that great voice." 

 

"Loving an idiot like me." 

 

"You aren't an idiot!" Alex and I yelled together. 

 

He laughed then, "Come on it's time for our steam." 

 

We got out of the tub and moved to the steam cabinets. This is the shortest part of the experience since the concentrated heat is not good for a long period of time. It does wonderful things for your pores though. The attendant hovered near, icy water placed so we could turn out heads and drink at will. The feeling of the cool air as the cabinets are opened is unbelievably refreshing. 

 

From there, the three of us were shown to a room with warmed blankets on massage tables. Lying down, the attendants wrapped us carefully to allow us to cool slowly. Then the facial masks were applied, icy cold cucumbers over our eyes. The lights were lowered, soft music coming over the speakers in each corner. We all drifted off to sleep. 

 

The attendant woke us an hour later. We hurried to wash off the mask and back to the tables for the full body massage. Walter had ordered the works for us. I have to admit, if I didn't love Walter and Alex so much, I might have jumped the guy who gave me my massage, just so I could get the massage service on a regular basis. 

 

Alex looked more relaxed than he had in weeks as we dressed to go home. At the car, he pulled the keys from Walter's hand to give to me. He pushed Walter toward the back seat. I gladly took the keys hoping that this meant that Alex was feeling enough better to *want* sex. I drove home enjoying the sounds of an aroused Alex coming from the back seat. 

 

Once home, I drove into the garage, cut the engine and turned to find Alex mostly undressed and fully erect. I got out and moved to help Walter haul him out of the car. Walter gave up after about three steps of trying to get Alex to walk and hauled him over his shoulder. I ran ahead to turn down the bed. 

 

Walter placed his burden down carefully. I stepped forward to finish stripping Alex while Walter got undressed. As I undressed Walter covered Alex's body with his. God! I had missed this! Not just the satisfaction of sex but the three of us coming together as one. 

 

Alex's hand reached for me as I joined them on the bed. Walter raised his head, stopped sucking on Alex's throat long enough to kiss me. 

 

"Alexei, this is your day. What do you want? Any way you want it just ask." Walter's voice was already rough with need. 

 

"I want you both to fuck me. I want Fox to do his porn director commentary as you take me. Then I want you to hold me while he fucks me." 

 

Alex does so love the games we play together. I smiled as Walter got up so we could arrange Alex for this one. I moved up to sit against the head of the bed. Pulled a pillow over my lap. Alex was carefully turned over so his head was resting on the pillow. Then Walter lifted his hips to slide the backrest pillow under him to elevate his hips. 

 

I opened my mouth and let 'The Director' take over. 

 

"Alex. He's going to lube you now, nice and slick. Need you relaxed, boy, so he can shove that monster in you. He's going to make you like this. Do you feel that? That's his finger. Only one. For now. He's just getting started." 

 

Alex moaned as Walter worked a second finger inside him and began to open him up. 

 

"Feels so good doesn't it, Alex. He knows just how to rub over your prostate. You like this don't you?" 

 

"Yessssssss." 

 

"I bet if he wanted to put his fist up there, you'd let him, wouldn't you?" 

 

"Yes! Anything as long as he keeps loving me." 

 

Walter and I both froze. Our eyes locked and the communication was instant. 

 

"Alexei, my love is not based on using your body. I love your body and the pleasure you give me with it. Love that you want me, but if this is just because you think that's all I want from you, then I'm not going any further." 

 

Walter sounded sad as he rocked back, his fingers slipping from our lover's body. Alex looked up at me, panic evident in his eyes. 

 

"Alex, we love you. We love making love to you. But you have to understand that if we could never make love to you again we would still want you in our lives. It isn't just 'fucking', Alex. Even when we play games like this. It means more than fucking to us. You mean more to us." 

 

"Alexei, he's right. It isn't just sex. It's knowing that you want to give yourself to us. It's knowing that all the wrongs are forgiven. It's waking up in the morning, happy, because we have your love." 

 

Alex pushed up to turn and look at Walter. 

 

"Make love to me, Walter. Play games with me. Make me forget for a little while what the doctor might tell us in two days. I'm so scared." 

 

We both moved to wrap our arms around him, holding him tight until he stopped shaking. Then Walter eased him back down onto my lap once more. He nodded at me and I slipped back into my role. 

 

"Spread your legs nice and wide for him, Alex. That's it, give him plenty of room to get to your pretty ass. He's going to make this so good for you. Feel his fingers getting you nice and lubed, opening you for him. Look at him, Alex. Look how hard he is for you. How much he wants you. He's going to make you feel so good when he puts that big cock in you." 

 

Alex twisted at my words to look at Walter. I watched in awe as Walter joined in the game, stroking himself in the best porn movie tradition. Alex's pink tongue slipped out to wet his lips. They slowly turned up in a smile. His desire for Walter so clearly visible in his eyes, his body arching back onto Walter's hand. 

 

Walter's fingers were pulled from Alex's body to the sound of another long sigh. 

 

"Watch, Alex. Watch him getting his cock all slick so he can slide into you smooth and easy. He's going to fill you so full. Gonna make you forget everything except him and his cock." 

 

They were both panting, Alex moaning, Walter growling. I love what I can do to them with my words. Sometimes I think I could make them come just with my words. Walter adjusted his position between Alex's legs and slid home in one long continuous stroke. Alex whimpered and pushed back as though trying to pull Walter's entire body into him. 

 

"He feels good, doesn't he, Alex. So big and hard and thick. Reaches places no one else ever has. A tool that big hits your prostate with every stroke. He's gonna make you come so hard, it'll take you a week to recover." 

 

Walter was trying to go slowly, to make it last, but Alex wasn't having any of that. He was pushing back hard against Walter. 

 

"Harder, Sergei! Please!" Alex was wailing, a tone that Walter is helpless to resist. Walter pushed Alex's legs farther apart, gripped his hips in those strong hands and started to hammer into our lover. Alex turned non-verbal then. Whining, moaning, groaning, whimpering. 

 

"He's going to come, Alex. He's going to fill you. Are you ready, Alex?" 

 

Walter nodded, "Come, Alex. Now!" 

 

A final wail from Alex followed by Walter's bellow. Walter froze, holding Alex's hips so tightly he would be bruised later. Alex was convulsing under him as his cock struggled to empty his sperm onto the pillow he was draped over. I reached to caress the back of our beautiful Rat. Smiling happily as they worked to fill their lungs. 

 

Walter leaned down and nuzzled Alex's ear. "Wow. I love a boy with a tight ass. But we have to do it again. I forgot the come shot." 

 

Alex's snort of laughter was music to our ears.

 

+++++++++++++

 

Two days later, Alex and I were waiting at the doctor's office. Again he was pacing. 

 

"Fox...." 

 

"Don't go there. He'll be here." 

 

"Of course, I will." 

 

Before Alex could say anything, the nurse was calling him in to see the doctor. 

 

We were led to an office and told to take a seat. Walter took the seat on the right and Alex sat next to him, reaching for Walter's hand. I stood behind our lover, placing a hand on his shoulder. The doctor came into the room and seemed a little surprised to find three men waiting for him. 

 

"Which one of you is Mr. Krycek?" 

 

"I am, doctor." 

 

"Mr. Krycek, your *friends* can wait outside for you. We won't be long." 

 

"No, doctor. These are not my *friends*, they are my partners. They need to hear what you have to say just as much as I do." 

 

"I'm sorry. Dr. Scully didn't tell me that..." 

 

"That I'm gay. If that is a problem for you, doctor, just give me your diagnosis and we'll find another doctor to do whatever needs to be done." 

 

Walter was frowning and I was worried that an explosion was coming. He has absolutely no problem with people's reactions to him personally but he gets hot if he thinks that anyone is slighting Alex or me. Before the doctor could speak, the no nonsense AD entered the room. 

 

"Doctor, if you're worried about AIDS, don't be. We have all been tested and we are faithful to each other. Our relationship has been going on for close to a year now. There is no need for worry about STDs of any sort." 

 

"I'm not worried about that, Mr.?" 

 

"Skinner." 

 

"Mr. Skinner, these things are emotional for patients and sometimes friends do more harm than good. As his partners, you should be here." 

 

Alex had tensed at the doctor's words. His hand tightened on Walter's to the point where his knuckles turned white. 

 

"It's bad isn't it?" 

 

"Not as bad as it could be. You do have a tumor. But you're a lucky man. It's small, in an area from which we can remove it with very little additional damage. The chances of it being benign are in the ninety percentile. You're lucky in another way as well. The placement was such that it caused pain early. Had it been to the right or left of where it is located, by the time you felt pain, it would have been too late." 

 

"So, surgery?" 

 

"Yes, the sooner the better. I have time available on Thursday morning, should I tell my nurse to book it?" 

 

Alex looked at Walter who nodded at him. 

 

"Yes, doctor, please do that." 

 

The doctor rose left the room but was back in a couple of minutes. 

 

"Mr. Krycek, do you have any questions?" 

 

"I think since you are going to be messing around in my head you can call me Alex. When will we know if it's benign?" 

 

"Your partners should know before you are awake. I'll remove tissue for the lab that will go down right away. While that is being tested, I'll use a laser to remove the balance of the tumor. That method is less invasive and causes less collateral damage. The actual incision will be small and covered by your hair line." 

 

Alex raised his left arm, "What's a little scar? They seem to love me even though I can't hug them properly, so I don't think they'll mind a scar that my hair covers." 

 

Walter spoke again, "Doctor, I have to know. If it isn't benign, what happens next?" 

 

"We use chemo or radiation. I don't think it will come to that. The MRI is a wonderful tool, Mr. Skinner. Not only does it give us a view of problems that we had no access to seeing years ago, but it lets us make educated guesses. I think Alex will go home with you and the three of you will live long happy lives together."

 

I spoke for the first time, "Doctor, Scully told me that you were the best. I just want to thank you for taking his case. We've been through a hard few weeks. You don't know what a relief it is to have a positive prognosis." 

 

"You're welcome, Mr.?" 

 

"Mulder, just call me Mulder. That's what everyone calls me, except the two of them. For some reason, they insist on calling me by my first name." 

 

"Ok, Mulder. If you guys don't have any other questions, I'll let you get out of here. I'm sure you have arrangements to make for Thursday."

 

++++++++++++

 

Walter had threatened to shoot my leg out from under me if I didn't sit down. It was past the doctor's estimated time for the surgery to be over and I was ready to scream. Walter *looked* calm but I knew he was screaming inside. I saw the doctor coming down the hallway and jumped to my feet. Walter was actually pretending to reach for his gun when he saw why I was up. 

 

"He's in recovery. We had a little trouble with the anaesthetic. But he's fine now. The tumor was benign." 

 

"When can we see him?" 

 

"Let's wait until the anaesthetic has worn off a little more. Right now, he is intubated and I've found that to be stressful for family to see. I know you are anxious to be with him. Give it about an hour. I'll send a nurse for you after we extubate him." 

 

I fell into Walter's arms and bawled like a baby. 

 

"Fox, he's ok. It's over. He's not leaving us." 

 

"God, I'm such a wuss." 

 

"No, you've just had to hold it in too long. I would be crying too but I'm too manly for tears." 

 

I raised my head from his shoulder to see him smiling at me while the tears streaked down his own face. 

 

"Asshole!" 

 

"Yeah. Let's get something to eat. Suddenly, I'm starving." 

 

We got sandwiches and soda and went back to the waiting room. The doctor kept his word, sending a nurse to get us in less than an hour. 

 

"He's fighting the anaesthetic. So we extubated him sooner than expected." 

 

When we got to recovery, he was trying to sit up. A nurse was holding on to him and he was struggling with her. Walter gently pushed her away. 

 

"Alexei, we're here. You're safe, my panther. Fox, put your hand on his shoulder. Alexei, it's Sergei. Relax, you're safe." 

 

Alex stilled once he felt our hands and heard Walter. We bumped heads as we both leaned down to kiss him. Walter smiled, kissed me quickly then bent to cover Alex's mouth. Short and sweet, but the balm our Rat needed. His lips curved up and he slipped back into sleep.

 

++++++++++

 

"I'm not an invalid, you know. It was my head they operated on, not my ass. Fox, talk to him. I need you guys." 

 

"Walter, he does have a point. Unless you can't fuck him without wedging his head in the corner, I don't think it will be too much for him." 

 

"He's only been home for a week. The doctor said he needed to rest and take it easy." 

 

"I'll take it any way I can get it." Alex groused from his position on the bed. 

 

Walter swung around and tried to give him that 'I eat agents for breakfast' look. Alex just stuck out his tongue. Walter groaned. 

 

"I just can't take it when you gang up on me. So, who's the wuss now, Fox?" 

 

"You are, lover. Come on, I'll hold him so he has to stay still." 

 

"Ohhhhh! My rape fantasy." 

 

Walter growled and I laughed. Life was back to normal.

 

The End


	9. The Promise of Christmas

Alex always enjoyed the time he had Walter to himself. He enjoyed sex with Fox – how could he not? Fox was vocal in his approval of all the things they did in bed. It was flattering to hear him sigh as Alex slipped inside him, downright ego inflating when he begged for release. But it was Walter Alex felt safe with, Walter he loved. Had Walter demanded he fuck half of D.C. he would, if that kept Walter wanting him.

 

So when Fox was gone for the first two weeks of December, Alex was surprised by how often he thought of him. He had been living with them for almost a year now. A year in which he had learned a lot about caring and being cared for.

 

Walter had insisted Alex go with him to shop for Fox's gifts. Alex always felt somewhat lost at the mall. Shopping was not a skill his owners had felt he needed to learn. Walter had been steering him through the mall toward a shop where he said they always had the best puzzles and brainteaser toys. 

 

Alex's had been taking in the decorations with one eye while keeping track of Walter making his way through the crowd. He reached out to clutch Walter's sleeve when he saw a tree covered with tags next to the escalators. 

 

"Walter, what's the tree for?" 

 

"It's a charity thing. You take one of the tags off the tree go and buy the gift listed and bring it back to the volunteers at the table there. They make sure it gets wrapped and delivered to the child. It gives Christmas to a child who might not have it otherwise." 

 

"I want to do that, Walter. Will you help me?" 

 

"Of course, I will. I usually just give the group cash but if you want to do the shopping, we will. Go pick out a tag. Make that two, we'll each get a gift." 

 

Walter wandered over to speak with the ladies at the table since he remembered one of them from the last three years he had contributed. She smiled when he came up to the table. 

 

"Hello, Mr. Skinner. How have you been?" 

 

"Fine. It's been a very good year. How was yours?" 

 

"Can't complain. Have a new grandchild and another on the way. My offspring seem determined to pass my genes along. Did you want to contribute this year again?" 

 

"No, my friend is picking out tags and we'll shop for gifts this year. He's never had a real Christmas so I'm trying to show him how it goes." 

 

"Walter, I picked two boys gifts is that alright?" 

 

"Whatever you like, Alex. Alex, this is Mrs. Olsen. She has given her time to this for at least the last three Christmas'. Mrs. Olsen, this is Alex Krycek." 

 

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Krycek. I'm glad you want to shop. It's so much more fun I think than just contributing money. Not that we don't want money. We always need that to get the wrapping paper and other odds and ends." 

 

"What did you pick, Alex? I need to know where we should head to get the gifts." 

 

Alex held out the tags a little fearful that Walter would disapprove of his choices. Walter looked at them and smiled. 

 

"You're going to make a couple of kids very happy, Alex." 

 

"Really? I hope so." 

 

"You will, believe me. Come on, we have a lot to get done. See you later, Mrs. Olsen." 

 

Walter led Alex through the crowd toward the end of the mall to the large toy store. He smiled as they entered, asking the clerk near the door where they could locate the smaller of the two gifts they were there to get. 

 

Walter watched with warm eyes and a happy grin as Alex spent time playing with each of the remote control cars in the display. All the attention Walter had previously only seen him give to lovemaking was now focused on buying the best toy. After almost an hour he had narrowed it down to two. 

 

"Walter, can we go look at bikes and come back to this? I want to think about it a little longer." 

 

"Sure. Come on." 

 

Walter led him back toward the bikes and watched as once more his lover gave his total attention to picking the perfect bike. Finally he nodded and picked a ticket from the ones hanging there. He led Walter back to the cars and picked up a box without hesitation. 

 

At the register Alex gave the clerk the box and the ticket and paid cash for his purchases. At the pick-up window his face fell when they brought out a box. 

 

"Alex, what's wrong?" 

 

"I thought it would be assembled." 

 

"We can do that for you, sir, but there's a fifteen dollar fee. Would you like us to do it?" 

 

"No, Alex and I can do it." 

 

Walter smiled at the bemused look on his lover's face and took the box from the clerk to head back toward the gift tree. 

 

"Walter, do you really know how to do this?" 

 

"I've helped friends do it for their kids in the past. It'll make the gift even more special if we put it together ourselves." 

 

They dropped off the gifts and Walter explained that he and Alex would come to the centre the next day to assemble the bike. Then he proceeded to have a blast watching Alex shop for just the perfect brainteaser for Fox. 

 

Grinning widely over his shoulder at Walter, Alex asked, "Want to lay book on how long it takes Fox to figure it out?" 

 

"Do I have sucker written on my forehead?" 

 

The grin grew positively wicked as Alex 'accidentally' stepped back into Walter's personal space and bent forward so his sweet ass brushed Walter's crotch. Walter's cock took an immediate interest in the proceeding. One advantage of a trench coat was hiding the hard-ons his lovers always enjoyed giving him in public. He gave Alex his 'wait until I get you home' look. Alex stepped back toward the counter and gave the clerk a cheery "Merry Christmas" as he collected his change and his purchase. 

 

The next day, when they went to the centre to put together the bike, they ended up staying for over five hours helping assemble others as well. That night they lay in bed, Walter snuggled close, too tired to get up for a cloth to clean them, not wanting to leave the heat of his lover's body. He thought Alex had gone to sleep until the low voice spoke. 

 

"Walter?" 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"Thank you for yesterday and today." 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"I never did anything like that. I hope it will make a difference to those boys. That they'll know someone cares." 

 

"Trust me, Alex, it will." 

 

Walter's arms tightened and he kissed the back of Alex's neck softly. Alex sighed and pushed back against Walter keeping the connection a little longer. 

 

At lunchtime the next day, Walter went to the mall and had a talk with Mrs. Olsen. 

 

Fox had returned home to find a beautiful blue spruce sitting in front of the picture window in the living room, waiting to be decorated. Walter had discussed it with him privately over the phone and they had agreed that Walter and Alex would get the tree before he got home and they would decorate it together. 

 

Walter had watched as his lover checked the trees on the lot carefully. He had been pleased when Walter declared the one Alex liked to be 'perfect'. Fox's comment "Perfect" when he saw it and was told that it was Alex's choice had touched him more than he expected. 

 

Alex sat cross-legged on the floor, putting hooks on each ornament as he unwrapped them before handing them to his lovers. Laughing as Fox and Walter good-naturedly bickered over the placement of the ornaments. 

 

When the tree was finished, Walter went to get the bags of gifts from their shopping trip to the mall. Fox went out to his car and brought in the extra suitcase he had bought to bring home the results of his own shopping while out of town. 

 

"Alex, why don't you go and get the eggnog and we'll have it here in front of the tree." 

 

"Sure, want me to bring back some of that cake Kim gave us, too?" 

 

"That would be great." 

 

When he got back with the tray, Fox was just placing the last of the gifts under the tree and Walter was adding wood to the fire. The other lights in the room were turned off and the three men sat leaning against the sofa sipping eggnog and munching the cake. 

 

When Fox placed his glass on the table, Walter pulled him against his chest. Fox's mouth on Alex's was gentle at first, but soon began to devour him as Walter's mouth worked on his throat. Alex moaned low in his chest and gave himself up to the pleasure they brought him. 

 

He didn't know which one of them stripped him. It may have been a joint effort. When Fox slipped inside Alex he whimpered with the effort to stay still and let them do as they pleased with him. Walter had moved in front of him and was holding him upright as Fox moved slowly and deeply inside him. The strokes all the more sensuous with Fox whispering to him how hot and tight he was. 

 

Walter's hands were moving over him in slow patterns as his mouth did wonderful things to Alex's nipples. Alex tried to reach for Walter's cock to give him pleasure as well but Walter pushed his hand away. 

 

"Later, Alex. I'll come in Fox after we take care of you." 

 

A ragged moan slipped from Alex's sweet mouth and Walter swooped in to kiss him again. Fox chose that moment to ram in deep and let go. His come flooding Alex's body with heat. Fox's hands moved under Alex's arms and up to cup his shoulders, pulling down as he strained to push even further inside. 

 

Walter bent low and pulled Alex's cock into his mouth, sucking hard as the felt Fox's spasms of climax ripple through the body in front of him. Alex's shout as he filled Walter's mouth was quite satisfying to the other man. He licked Alex clean then lowered him to the floor when Fox pulled slowly out. 

 

Alex lay there with a little smile on his face as Walter turned his attentions to Fox. He had never thought of himself as a voyeur but he did enjoy watching Walter do Fox. 

 

Walter positioned himself behind Fox. Fox's head dropped back, eyes closed and Alex could tell just by his reactions that Walter was getting him ready. Alex's ass throbbed with his heartbeat as he listened to Fox trying to get his breath back as Walter continued to work his big fingers inside. 

 

He groaned with sympathy when Walter moved his thighs between Fox's legs, pushing them wide apart. One of Walter's arms wrapped around the slender waist using his other hand to guide his cock inside his lover. Then he rocked back, pulling Fox back onto his thighs, spreading him open farther so Alex had a great view of Walter's big cock pushing deep into their lover's hole. 

 

Fox dropped his head back onto a strong shoulder and went limp as Walter rocked into him. Alex's cock began to take an interest again as he watched Walter pull out all but the head then push every inch back inside. 

 

Fox was beginning to harden again as well. So Alex moved onto his knees in front of the two men and reached to wrap his hand around Fox, bringing him totally erect again. Walter leaned forward and kissed him deeply as he stroked Fox. Alex moaned against Walter's mouth as Fox's hand began stroking him as one of Walter's gripped his ass tightly. 

 

The two men stroked each other harder as Walter's movements in Fox became rough and erratic. When Walter slammed in and roared, his two lovers pumped each other almost viciously and added their voices to his. 

 

Sometime later, Walter woke to a cold hearth and two men snuggled as close as possible in the cooling room. He shook them gently and sent them up to bed while he made sure the house was secure for the night. 

 

Christmas Eve arrived and Walter insisted they needed to go for a drive in the afternoon. Alex was in the front and turned to look at Walter when he pulled up in a shabby but clean neighbourhood. Fox scooted forward leaning part way over the seat. 

 

"Walter, what's going on?" Alex questioned. 

 

"Just wait, Alex. I need you to see something." 

 

It was only a minute or two later that a van pulled up across the street in front of one of the better kept houses on the street. Two men got out, one dressed as Santa and another dressed as an elf. The elf opened the back door and helped Santa pull out a big red bag, which he threw over his shoulder and carried into the house. 

 

"Walter, is he from the group we made the donations to?" 

 

"Yes, Alex, he is. The boy you picked out the car for lives here. The bag contains presents for all the family members as well as a grocery certificate that I added the Monday after we spent the day putting together the bikes at the centre. I convinced Mrs. Olsen to tell me where our gifts were going and at what time because I wanted you to see first hand the pleasure your gifts are giving." 

 

They sat and watched as Santa came out followed by the little boy who was clutching his car tightly with an expression of such joy on his face. A careworn woman followed and when Walter rolled down his window, they could hear her telling Santa "Thank you!" over and over. 

 

Walter and Fox turned to see Alex watching with bright eyes as the boy put his car on the ground and began to race it up and down the sidewalk. The woman watched as the van drove off then, turning to go in called to her son. 

 

"Alexei, come. We must go to the store before it closes. Santa brought us a certificate for food. We'll hurry so you can come back and play with your new car." 

 

The boy ran to pick up his car and then back to where his mother was waiting. Walter and his lovers stayed a little while longer until the boy and his mother came out, wearing new coats and walked toward the store, talking about what they would have for Christmas dinner. 

 

Walter ignored the wetness on Alex's cheeks as he leaned over to kiss him and murmur a low "I love you." 

 

Fox squeezed both their shoulders as Walter started the car then he settled back on the seat waiting for the next stop. Alex had told him about Walter helping him shop at the mall. 

 

The next stop wasn't very far away but the wait this time was longer. Fox distracted Alex by telling him about his adventures at the Mall of America where he had been shopping for their gifts. Walter made mock jealous noises when Fox described the sexy young elf in the mall who had winked at him over Santa's shoulder. Fox assured them that Alex would look much sexier in the elf costume than the blond at the mall, besides he was only interested in brunettes and bald guys. 

 

The joking stopped when the van pulled up. This time the elf had to help Santa because there were two bags and the electric blue bike Alex had picked out. The elf hung the helmet from the handle bars of the bike and Alex gasped. 

 

"Walter, we didn't think of a helmet." 

 

"It's ok, I picked that one up when I added the certificates to the gifts." 

 

"How much did you make the certificates for, Walter? I want to give you that back so that we all three contributed to this." Fox asked from his spot in back. 

 

"Ok, we'll take care of it later." 

 

They watched as a slender black boy who looked about ten opened the door. The boy looked first at Santa with wide eyes but when he spotted the bike, he forgot Santa. Santa called him Malcolm and when the boy nodded, the elf pushed the bike forward to him. He waited patiently as Santa told him how to fasten the helmet then he jumped on the bike and took off. 

 

An older man stepped to the door and looked at Santa in surprise as he was asked if they could bring the other gifts in. Walter, Alex and Fox watched the boy ride up and down the street. Never getting out of sight of the house. When Santa came out about a half hour later the boy rode up to say "Thank you, Santa!" 

 

The older man and a woman who must have been the boy's mother followed Santa to the van trying to get him to tell them where the gifts had come from. He just smiled and told them "Merry Christmas" before getting in the van and driving away. 

 

The older man went inside for a moment and came back out, wrapped in a new blanket, to sit on the porch and watch the boy ride up and down the street. 

 

Alex was quiet all the way back home. He stayed quiet as they fixed dinner and ate. Listened as Fox called Scully and the Gunmen to wish them Merry Christmas. When Walter took his hand to lead him to bed, he followed and said not a word as his lovers undressed him. Walter and Fox were almost asleep cuddled around him when Alex finally spoke. 

 

"Next year, I want to help deliver the gifts. Do you think they'll let me, Walter?" 

 

"Of course they'll let you. They always need helpers." 

 

"Whoo hoo! Alex in an elf suit. I can't wait." Fox's smile was evident in the tone of his voice. 

 

"I was thinking we would be the elves and Walter would be Santa. That is if you want to?" 

 

"Does Santa get to take advantage of his elves after the deliveries are done?" 

 

"If the elves don't beat him to it." 

 

"I'll make the arrangements with Mrs. Olsen the day after Christmas." 

 

"Thank you. I can't remember ever feeling this happy." 

 

"Good! We want you to be happy. Now go to sleep so Santa can visit us." 

 

Alex lay awake for a long time after the others slept remembering the looks on two young faces as they played with the gifts he had picked out. 

 

 

Merry Christmas Everyone.


	10. Past Indiscretions

I was getting ready to leave when the knock came at the door. Sergei and Fox had gone up to our cabin two days earlier. I had almost completed the project I was working on. Our plans were for me to finish up and join them for the long holiday. 

 

I opened the door to find a tall, dark-haired, Amerasian man. There was something about him that seemed familiar but I was sure I had never met him. In my past line of work you remember faces, or you get dead. 

 

"You're not Walter Skinner." 

 

"No, I'm Alexei Skinner. What can I do for you?" 

 

"Are you Walter's brother?" 

 

"No. Why are you looking for Walter?" 

 

"I'm Edward Nguyen, his son." 

 

The eyes! That was it. I was looking into my lover's eyes in another face. I just stared, too shocked to process thought completely for a minute. He was certainly old enough to be a by-product of the war. 

 

"Look, is he at work or something? Or can you tell me when he will be back? I can come back later." 

 

"I was on my way out to join him and Fox at our cabin." 

 

The look on his face told me that he had tracked Walter down but knew nothing about his living arrangements. 

 

"Come in." 

 

I led him into the living room and motioned for him to sit. Pulling out my cell phone, I hit speed dial for Fox's phone. The phone connected and I heard giggles and Fox telling Walter 'you know it's Alex'. 

 

"Hi, lover. Are you leaving or almost here? Should we get naked?" 

 

"Fox, listen." 

 

My voice was clipped like it gets when things upset me. I hadn't sounded that way in a long time so Fox knew something was wrong. I guess his face gave that away to Sergei. I heard Sergei's voice asking what was wrong. 

 

"Alex, are you ok?" 

 

"I'm fine, Fox. Tell Walter …. FUCK!" 

 

Fox started to tell Walter I was fine then Walter's voice came on the line. 

 

"Alexei, what's wrong?" 

 

"Walter, I'm fine. I've just been delayed. I have something to tell you that I don't want to tell you over the phone. I was going to tell Fox and let him tell you …… Shit." 

 

"Alexei, you aren't leaving us, are you?" 

 

His voice had that surly tone that I had learned in our years together meant that he was worried. I had been concentrating on my project to the point of neglecting my life with them. I had put in long hours, getting home late, falling into the bed on whichever side there was room. He had asked me more than once if I was tired of him. He never said 'us' it was 'him'. I had promised myself that I would show them both how important they were to me this weekend. Fox, who understands obsession better, tried to tell him not to worry, but his insecurity wouldn't let him hear. 

 

"Sergei, I will never leave you. My every breath belongs to you. Haven't you figured that out yet?" 

 

"We're coming home. Be there in two hours." His AD voice in place. 

 

"Let Fox drive. I love you, my Sergei." 

 

I turned to the visitor on the sofa, only then realizing I had just told him his father was living with a man. 

 

"So, are you married? I know that's legal in a couple of states now. Is that why your name is Skinner?" His voice flat, unemotional. 

 

"No, we aren't married. Bigamy is still illegal. I had my name legally changed. Look, since we aren't going to be at the cabin tonight, I need to decide what to cook for dinner. I don't think I have fatted calf but I'll find something. Come into the kitchen with me and we'll talk. It'll be about two hours before they get here unless your father drives." 

 

"Bigamy? So, this Fox sleeps with my father, too?" Looked like he got more than the shape and color of his father's eyes, he had that 'I'm not sure I like this' look his dad gets. 

 

"Yes, the *three* of us share a bed." I stressed the word 'three'. He might as well know it all right up front. 

 

I led him toward the kitchen expecting more questions. I had decided to be honest with him. If he wanted to yell and curse, let him do it at me before Fox and Walter got home. 

 

"You haven't accused me of lying. Do you always take people at their word?" Now he looked and sounded curious. 

 

I laughed then, "Far from it. I usually only trust your father and Fox. But you have his eyes. His facial expressions. His shoulders. Have a seat." 

 

He sat at the table as I went to open the freezer. 

 

"No fatted calf, guess we'll have to have steaks. I can tell your father did the shopping this last weekend. I forgot to make him a list. Fox would have gotten a token chicken, but not my Sergei. Nothing but beef." 

 

I put the steaks out on the counter to begin thawing and opened the pantry to get out potatoes. My men would need a hearty meal. 

 

"Would you like coffee or tea? We have both, coffee for Sergei and Fox, tea for me." I realized then that I was rambling. My life had gotten too soft if I couldn't keep my mouth shut any better than this. 

 

"Do you have green tea?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

I put the kettle on then sat at the table with him. 

 

"So do you follow sports?" 

 

"What!?" 

 

"Well, I don't think I should know how you got here before your father does and I think any other questions you have about 'us' should be answered by him. We have about two hours to kill." 

 

He gave me a genuine smile then and again I saw my Sergei. "At least he picked someone intelligent." 

 

"I have my moments." 

 

We talked as I worked on dinner, with him pitching in when I pulled the salad makings out of the fridge. All that was left to do when I heard the car pull in was grill the steaks. I heard the car door slam and footsteps then Sergei stormed into the kitchen. He glowered at Edward, moved to where I was standing and pulled me in tight against him. 

 

"Alexei, whatever it is we can work it out." 

 

"Sergei……." 

 

"No, I mean it. I'll do whatever it takes." 

 

"Serg……" 

 

His mouth cut off my words. It had been two days since either of my lovers had touched me. We had been together for over three years but his touch could still ignite me. I melted against him. When he ended the kiss, I looked over his shoulder to see Fox standing in the doorway, staring at our visitor. Fox raised his eyebrows, questioning. I nodded. 

 

"Would you two stop doing that fucking psychic shit! What is this? Who is this guy?" 

 

Fox grinned at our befuddled lover, "Congratulations, Walter. It's a boy." 

 

He turned to look at me and I smiled. I felt his legs start to give and Fox was there, sliding a chair under his ass. Then Fox turned and held out his hand to Edward. 

 

"Hello, I'm Fox Mulder." 

 

"Edward Nguyen." 

 

Walter's hand reached out for me and I took it. After Fox shook Edward's hand, he walked back to us and put his hand on Walter's shoulder. 

 

"He has your eyes, Walter. Lucked out on that nose though, must have gotten that from his mother." 

 

"Fox, don't tease him. He has Walter's shoulders, too. And when he smiles, he twinkles like Walter." 

 

"I don't fucking twinkle. I… How? What? Why now? I never knew, why didn't she tell me? I would have been there." 

 

"I only found out a few months ago. Mom told me when she found out that she was dying." 

 

"Mai's gone?" He sounded sad, "I'm sorry. Why did she wait? Why didn't she try to find me?" 

 

"She thought you had been killed. By the time she found out that you were alive, you had been sent back here. Then, when she came here with me, she looked for you. But by the time she found out where you were, you were married. She said she didn't want to cause problems for you. That she knew you didn't love her and she didn't want me to ever feel slighted by siblings if I had any. As many years as she lived here, she never got past that 'mixed blood is wrong' feeling." 

 

"But she loved you. I know that she would have loved her child no matter how he was conceived or who his father was." 

 

"Yes, she loved me. She worked hard to give me every advantage. When she found out about the cancer, she sat down with me and told me everything about you that she could remember." 

 

"Did you change your name, or did she name you Edward?" 

 

"She named me Edward. It's Edward Sergei. I always thought that a little strange." 

 

"Edward was your grandfather's name. Sergei was your great grandfather's as well as mine. She was an incredible woman. What a wonderful thing to do for a man who, for all intents and purposes, deserted her." 

 

"She didn't feel that you deserted her. She told me that you were the only man who ever treated her with respect. That you made sure she and her mother had food to eat. That every time you went back to the war, you left all the money you had. That money kept her from having to whore herself. She kept this all those years." 

 

He reached in his pocket taking out a picture. Fox was closer so he reached to take it, handing it to Walter. I looked down at a picture of my Sergei, with hair! He was laughing and in his lap was a pretty girl with long black hair. Her arm was looped around his shoulders, his wrapped around her tiny waist. 

 

"She was very beautiful, Walter." 

 

"Yes, she was." His voice was hoarse. I gripped his hand tighter as a tear landed on our joined hands. Fox's hand moved to rub gently against Sergei's neck, brushing against the little bit of hair left there. 

 

He raised his head; "You're staying for dinner." 

 

"Alexei already asked me to stay." 

 

"Good. Did Alexei tell you about us? I guess I did when I came blustering in here earlier." 

 

He turned to look up at me. "I apologize. I thought….." 

 

"It's ok, Sergei. I know what you thought. I've been a lousy partner lately. It really *was* just that project." 

 

Turning back to look at Edward, he spoke again. "Your mother was wrong about one thing. I did love her. Not in the way she deserved or needed but I did love her." 

 

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Guess that means you won't mind having a son. But how do you feel about becoming a grandfather?" 

 

Walter just sat staring. Edward chuckled at the surprised looks on our faces. 

 

"Edward, I think you should have let him get used to the father thing before you sprang that on him." 

 

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. A little bit of pay back for the surprise I got earlier." 

 

"Yeah, I guess my relationship is a shock. Especially since your mother and I obviously had sex and you know I was married. Guess you have some questions. Ask anything you want to know. You went to the trouble to find me, to come here so I can only assume that means you wanted to know me. Maybe form a relationship. I hope so and I hope my lifestyle won't change that." 

 

I watched Edward's eyes as Sergei talked. I was still holding his hand and Fox was still caressing his neck. I knew Fox was praying, as I was, that Edward could accept this. It would hurt Walter to find out he had a son only to be rejected by that son. 

 

"It's not the gay thing so much. I have gay friends. But two? Alexei made it plain that the three of you share a bed. So, I have to think that means taking turns. Sorry, I'm not asking for intimate details. It's just so unconventional. I expected you to be very conservative. I mean, you were a Marine, you work for the FBI." 

 

"Go figure. All I can tell you is the heart wants what it wants. I spent a lot of my life doing what was expected of me. I became a Marine because it's what my father had been. I went to war because I believed I was making the world a better place. That was pretty much a crock. Except for your mother. I guess from what she told you I did make her world better for a little while." 

 

He paused for a minute, his hand tightening on mine. Fox moved to stand behind him hands resting on his shoulders. Both of us were offering wordless support. This was between Walter and his son. 

 

"In case you are wondering, I'd consider myself to be bi. They've never asked me if I was pretending with my wife, but you have the right to know I wasn't pretending with your mother. It wasn't a case of a gay man playing it straight. I was attracted to each of them the first time I saw them." 

 

Edward looked up at us then. So I answered his unasked question. 

 

"I'm gay. I've done the pretending thing with women but I always knew better. The first time I saw Sergei, I had an instant reaction. My body knew what it wanted. My mind tried to deny it. I knew he was married and, if any man ever projected straight arrow, it's your father. So I incorporated him into my fantasies and figured that was all I would ever have." 

 

Fox grinned at Edward before he spoke. 

 

"As for me, I was an innocent little het boy who was ensnared and corrupted by these two." 

 

"If you offer me a bridge, I hope at least it's the Golden Gate." Edward's grin was so like his father's. 

 

"I'm shocked. Don't you believe me?" 

 

I had been watching Edward's eyes the whole time. No sign of disgust, just curiosity and surprise. 

 

"How did you get together? I mean a threesome takes some balance, compromises." 

 

Walter's hand had loosened. His son's lack of animosity obviously making him relax. 

 

"We met at work. They both used to work for me. Like I said I was attracted the first time I saw them. But I was still married and wouldn't have cheated on Sharon. Then there was the whole sexual harassment thing. Plus look at them. I figured if anything they would want each other, not a balding old desk jockey like me." 

 

Fox snorted then and looked at Edward again. "Balding old desk jockey who can bench press my weight. I, on the other hand, didn't realize right away. It didn't start to dawn on me until I started having wet dreams about him." 

 

"Fox!" 

 

"It's true. Shouldn't we give Edward the truth?" 

 

I got a little nervous, but waited to see where it would go. I had come to trust Fox's instincts about such things. And I knew Walter would paint me in a good light because he believes the past is just that. Walter nodded so Fox continued. 

 

"To make a long story short, I watched and wanted and did nothing about it. Alex left the bureau and we saw him off and on. Walter and Sharon broke up but I was still afraid to approach him. I really thought it would get me a black eye and booted from my job." 

 

Walter's next words told me he had finally stopped thinking of that night at the condo as rape. That was so good to hear. 

 

"During that time Alexei and I had a one night stand. I didn't think I had handled it well and figured he'd never want to see me again. He was thinking pretty much the same thing. Then one maudlin drunken Valentine's Day, Fox came on to me and we decided to live together a month later." 

 

"Hey! You forgot to tell him how great the sex was." 

 

"Fox! Will you stop? His son doesn't need to know that." 

 

"I don't mind. Gives me hope for my future sex life." 

 

"Then I came back on the scene. I had evidence on an investigation and brought it to them. I knew as soon as I saw them together that things had changed. I don't mean anything overt was happening. They weren't touching each other or anything like that. But the body language gave them away. At least to me. So I figured any chance I might have had with Sergei was gone." 

 

"Then he showed up on the doorstep. Beaten and stabbed. That was the night I found out that they had been together. I guess I could have been jealous, but it was before we were together, and I certainly couldn't claim to have come to Walter a virgin. So we got Alex fixed up and gave him a place to recover." 

 

"I knew I still wanted Alexei but I was with Fox. I tend to be the faithful type. But Fox never misses anything. He called me on it a few days later." 

 

"I was very secure in your father's love for me by then. And I had always thought Alex was attractive. I just wanted Walter and wouldn't let myself get entangled with anyone else. So I offered your father a deal." 

 

"Neither of them thought to discuss it with me. They just seduced me." 

 

"Now who's telling things he doesn't need to know." Fox's eyebrow was raised in the Scully imitation he does so well. 

 

"The bottom line is we've had ups and downs. Like the first time Alex and Fox had a fight and I came home to find Alex packing. He figured he'd leave before I threw him out. He just assumed that I would take Fox's side and he would be told to leave." 

 

"What did you do?" 

 

Walter shrugged and grinned. "I locked the two of them in the basement until they talked it out. Alex has had a hard life and it's been difficult for him to learn to trust us. He hadn't been given much reason to trust in the past." 

 

I squeezed his hand, my way of saying thank you. He hadn't told his son a single lie, unless you count omission as lying. It was a very condensed version of the facts. But then a son doesn't need to know everything about his father's life. 

 

"How about we get dinner cooked and Edward can tell us about himself while we eat?" I was hungry and my vegetables would be mush if we didn't eat soon. 

 

"That works. What are we having?" Walter smiled up at me, knowing the answer. 

 

"Steaks, the only meat in the freezer." I didn't say asshole but he grinned as he *heard* it. 

 

"You didn't give me a list. Want me to grill them?" 

 

"That would be great. Fox and I will set the table." 

 

I pulled Fox into the dining room to do just that, leaving Walter alone with his son. 

 

"Alex, tell me everything." 

 

I gave him a quick run down on Edward's appearance at the door and everything that was said. 

 

"So, Fox, do you think he's going to accept us? I mean some people don't want gay men around their children. I never thought I would say this but I think I'd like being a grandfather." 

 

Edward's voice came from the kitchen doorway. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Alex. Both of Miranda's parents are gone so the only grandparents my child can hope to have are in this house." 

 

"Guess that answers your question, Alex." 

 

Walter came through the door with the platter of steaks and Fox and I hurried to get the rest of the food from the kitchen. We were soon settled at the table. Food passed and plates filled. Edward didn't even seem to notice the little things Fox and Sergei did for me during the meal. Hell, I don't notice any more. 

 

Fox started the conversation. 

 

"Ok, I think we've waited long enough. Was the grandfather remark a possible future or is it a soon to be realized fact?" 

 

"Fact. Miranda is three months along with our son. She's due in late May. She's at a friend's house in Richmond right now. She wanted to come with me but I wasn't sure if I would be welcomed. She is so fiercely loyal that if it had gone badly there wouldn't have been any chance of her forgiving. So I convinced her to let me come up alone and she could join me tomorrow." 

 

"Do you have a picture? I'd like to know what my daughter-in-law looks like." 

 

Edward grinned and pulled out his wallet. He reached in, taking out a picture and passing it to Sergei. Sergei's mouth curved up as he passed the picture to me. 

 

"Her maiden name isn't Scully is it?" 

 

Fox jumped up to look over my shoulder at the picture I was holding. "Holy Shit." 

 

"No. Why?" 

 

"We have a friend who could be her sister." 

 

Fox had turned and left the room, Edward watching with a 'huh?' expression on his face. Fox was back shortly with a picture of all of us that had been made at a picnic on the Fourth of July. 

 

"This is bizarre. We'll have to do some searching in the family tree. Miranda is gonna love this. She's very into, what did you call it? That 'fucking psychic shit'. I'm sure it will turn out to be fate that I fell in love with a red head who looks like your friend." 

 

Walter was wearing his 'why me' expression. I snickered. Edward's expression asking 'what's going on'? 

 

"Walter's a non believer for the most part. So what happens to him? First he hooks up with me, the 'I want to believe" boy. Then Alex becomes part of our life and the two of us start with the 'fucking psychic shit'. Now you tell him his newly discovered son is married to a woman who not only looks like my former partner but is a believer too." 

 

"Oh, this is too much. I have to call her. She'll make her friend bring her over right away." He pulled out a cell phone and hit speed dial. He smiled as the phone connected. "Hi babe….It's going great. He's…well, you need to come here and meet him……I think you'll like him…..No, he divorced his wife……He isn't alone…..It's more complicated than that…..You're so impatient. Alright, he's in a threesome relationship….No, they're both men…..Ok, do you have the directions?…..See you soon. Love you." 

 

"I take it she's on her way?" 

 

"Oh yeah. She was probably getting her coat on as she talked. I should call and get us a room for the night. What's near by?" 

 

"We have a guestroom, Edward. You can stay there." 

 

"I know you haven't been with…should I call you Alex or Alexei?" 

 

"Walter is the only one who calls me Alexei." 

 

"Ok. I know from conversation that you guys haven't been together for two days and that Alex has been distracted before that. Look, what I'm trying to say is this is going to take some getting used to and I don't think I'm ready to *hear* my father making love with his *two* male lovers." 

 

"Being referred to as 'father' is going to take some getting used to. The guestroom is on the other end of the house from our room." 

 

Fox grinned at Edward. "Alex is the noisy one but we can find something to gag him with." 

 

Edward and Walter had identical stunned expressions on their faces and I blushed knowing exactly what Fox had in mind to gag me with. Then Edward started to laugh. 

 

"Miranda's gonna love you." 

 

The conversation moved on to where Edward grew up went to college, met Miranda. When the doorbell rang, we all jumped up and hurried to the entry hall. Edward opened the door and we watched as he bent to kiss her then stepped back to let her see us. 

 

"Go get our bags, please." He hurried past her to their friend's car. We stood quietly as we were cataloged. The bright blue eyes taking in every detail. We in turn took our first good look at Miranda Nguyen soon to be changed to Skinner. She was a little taller than Scully, but the hair was the same shade of red. Her figure more generous than Scully's. Fuller breasts and wider hips. Not fat just voluptuous. 

 

She turned to Walter, her hand extended, as Edward came back with the bags. 

 

"You must be Walter." 

 

"Yes, and you must be Miranda." He smiled his best smile for her as he took her hand briefly. 

 

"Moira, come in and meet my fathers-in-law. This is Walter, he'll have to introduce the others." 

 

Walter turned then and held out his hand to Moira. "Hello. I'm Walter Skinner. These are Fox Mulder and Alex Skinner, my partners." 

 

"Miranda, I should have known you would end up with attractive in-laws. I'm going to head for home. Call me later." The two women hugged hurriedly and Edward walked Moira back to her car. 

 

By the time he got back, Miranda had deposited her coat in the closet, sent Fox up to the guestroom with the luggage, and had me making coffee. Walter was on the receiving end of the questions she had obviously been saving up since she had found out about him. The woman is a whirlwind. It's awe inspiring. 

 

It was late when we finally went up to bed. Miranda kissed us all goodnight on the cheek and entered the guestroom. Fox and I turned into our room and left Walter to tell his son goodnight. When he came in Fox, undressed him as I turned down the bed. 

 

"I think I want to be in the middle tonight. Be surrounded by my lovers." 

 

"Whatever you want. It's been one hell of a day." Fox turned him toward the bed and I kissed him before he crawled under the covers. We undressed and got in beside him, snuggling close with our heads on his shoulders, his strong arms wrapped around us. 

 

We held him as he cried for the pretty girl who had made the war a little easier for him, for the time he could never get back with his son, and with relief that the son was accepting his life with us. 

 

I lay awake long after Walter and Fox had gone to sleep, thinking about all the wonderful things Walter had brought into my life. And now he was giving me another great gift. Now I finally had a family. 

 

The end?


	11. Late Night & Early Morning Conversations

Walter stood looking at his son after Miranda and his lovers left them alone. Suddenly he was unsure what to say or do. It had been so much easier with the others in the room. The two of them stood looking at each other for what seemed an eternity to Walter but was probably only a few seconds.

 

Edward grinned. "I think one of us should say something."

 

"Sorry. It's been a Twilight Zone kind of day."

 

"Yeah. Thanks for not calling me a liar and throwing me out the door."

 

"Thank you, for accepting them. I know that can't be easy. I'm not sure what to do here. Should I…"

 

"Do what you are comfortable with. After all, you are my father." 

 

Walter reached out then and pulled Edward forward into an awkward hug. 

 

He was gratified when Edward's arms squeezed back. Walter pulled back reluctantly to see that grin back on his son's face. His *son*, yeah definitely a Twilight Zone kind of day.

 

"See you in the morning."

 

Edward turned to walk toward the room his wife had entered, turned when he reached the door, looking shy, suddenly.

 

"Is it ok if I call you Dad?"

 

"I'd like that."

 

The two men smiled at each other and Edward went into the guestroom and closed the door. His wife had stripped down to her bra and panties and was digging in the suitcase. He walked up behind her and settled his big hands over her hipbones, pulling her back against his crotch. She wiggled her hips, waking up his dick.

 

Throwing a grin over her shoulder at him, she pushed back and wiggled again.

 

"We gonna do the nasty in your Dad's house?"

 

"What do you think?"

 

"I think we should talk first. You know I want to know everything."

 

"Well, I think you know I wasn't expecting this. It never crossed my mind that he might be living anything other than a normal straight boring lifestyle."

 

"I have the feeling he's never bored. They're both very pretty aren't they? Alex's eyes would make me jealous if I didn't know you like mine blue. And Fox's lips, bet your Dad loves kissing those lips."

 

"Miranda, can you give me some time to get used to the idea before you start giving me visuals? Believe me, my mind is supplying plenty of those."

 

 

"Really? Why is that?" Miranda was wearing a wicked smile. 

 

"Fox and Dad weren't here when I arrived. Alex was getting ready to go up to a cabin they own to join them for the weekend. He called them and we spent two hours talking while we waited for them to drive back."

 

"So far, I don't get it."

 

"Hush and I'll tell you. Alex and I were in the kitchen when they got back, and Dad barrelled in the door, glared at me, and started telling Alex they could work it out whatever it was."

 

"He thought you were the 'other man'?"

 

"Yeah. Alex has been working on a project of some sort; he does computer security work. Seems he's been so busy, he's been gone a lot and Dad was feeling insecure. He made it clear to me that he's not sure why they want him."

 

Miranda snorted at her husband. "Doesn't the man own a mirror?"

 

"Even men get insecure, honey. He wouldn't let Alex explain, and then he pulled him into his arms and kissed him. If Alex's reaction was any indication, my Dad knows how to kiss. Alex just went limp and flowed up against Dad, and the expression on his face afterward... well those green eyes get very bright. So my mind can supply me plenty of visuals."

 

"Sorry I missed that. You should have let me come with you."

 

"I was worried it wouldn't go well. But he accepted me. Guess it helps that his lovers see the resemblance. Fox figured it out right away. Besides, I'm sure you'll see him kiss them at some point. They seem very affectionate with each other."

 

"So, you can get to know your father now. I'm so happy for you. I have to tell you, I was worried. Afraid he would be one of those men who wanted no reminders of the war. Then when you said he was in a threesome with male partners… I know you accept my gay friends but I wondered how you were going to feel about your father being in that type of relationship."

 

"I was surprised. Alex told me they had a threesome relationship before he got home. We talked about that, too. Dad considers himself to be Bi, Alex says he's gay, and Fox makes jokes about being 'ensnared and corrupted' by them."

 

"How long have they been together?"

 

"Fox and Dad have been together close to five years and Alex has been with them for almost four. I think there's a little more to the story than they told me, but I didn't push. By the way, do you have any relatives named Scully?"

 

"I don't think so. Why?"

 

"Because they have a friend who could be your older sister. They said they would call her on Friday and see if she can come over to meet us."

 

"Karma."

 

"Karma your ass in that bed woman and do your wifely duty."

 

"Yes, Sir, Lord and Master."

 

++++++++

 

Walter woke surrounded by his lovers and was disoriented at first. He had expected to wake up at the cabin. Then the memory flooded back, along with the smell of coffee. His eyes were swollen and grainy, his mind playing over the events of the prior day. 

 

He worked his way down to the end of the bed not wanting to wake his partners. Going into the bathroom, he peed hurriedly then splashed water on his face, cleaning the remains of tears out of his eyes. He smiled as he entered the bedroom, noticing how Alex and Fox had moved together in their sleep. They were such independent men outside the bedroom, but in it they both turned into snuggle bunnies. He had never slept as close to Sharon as he did to them.

 

He slipped on some sweats and went to see who was making coffee. Miranda was standing at the refrigerator when he opened the door.

 

 

"Morning, you're up early."

 

"Your grandson has changed my sleeping habits. I wake up early then need a nap in the afternoons. Why are you up?"

 

"Coffee. Can't resist the smell."

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't think. Also it's a little rude to make myself at home this way."

 

"You're family. I'm glad you helped yourself. What's so fascinating in the fridge?"

 

"Looking for milk or creamer. I'm supposed to cut my caffeine intake. That's the easiest way for me to do it."

 

"Should be some in the door. Fox likes the flavoured kind." 

 

She turned, found the container and turned back as Walter pulled out two mugs. He poured the coffee and they settled at the table. Silence fell as they doctored their coffee and took the first sip. 

 

"Edward says you're sure it's a boy. Why is that?"

 

"I just know. I've known for years what women are going to have. Why should my own be any different?"

 

"Guess it shouldn't. I still give Fox and Alex a hard time, but no one could live with them and not start to believe a little. They communicate without words so often, and read my mind with alarming accuracy. I hate being so transparent."

 

"Sometimes being transparent can be a good thing, Dad. Oops! Sorry, guess I should have asked first before calling you that."

 

Walter smiled at his new daughter-in-law. "I like the sound of that. May be a little late in life to become a dad but it sure feels good. I can't picture Alex or Fox pregnant."

 

"I'd do it for you if I could, Sergei."

 

Alex stopped by Walter's chair long enough to collect a good morning kiss. Miranda watched them with an unabashed stare. She wondered; if they kissed like that in public what went on behind the bedroom door? 

 

"I know you would, Alexei. But at my age I think it's better to have grandbabies."

 

Alex headed toward the stove while throwing his answer over his shoulder. 

 

"You aren't old. I won't allow it."

 

Miranda giggled at the exchange. She got the impression that it was an old dispute between them. Alex put on the kettle and came to sit at the table.

 

"So, Walter, what are we doing about dinner? We only have steaks in the freezer and all the Thanksgiving dinner food is at the cabin. I know in your frenzy to get back here yesterday, you didn't bring it back with you."

 

"Yes, Dad, I understand you mistook my husband for the other man yesterday."

 

Walter rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "Lord, just tell me what I did. I'll repent, I'll make amends, just tell me. I'll do anything."

 

"Uh oh, what did I miss?"

 

Fox made his entrance, hair standing on end, he was wearing a pair of ragged sweats he had pulled on at the last minute. When he had awoken alone and smelled coffee, he started down naked. But when he got to the landing and heard a feminine giggle, he went back for something to put on. 

 

Miranda was treated to the sight of Fox kissing, first Walter, then Alex good morning before he got a mug of coffee. Alex quickly explained Walter's last remarks as Walter frowned at them.

 

"Why don't we just take Edward and Miranda up to the cabin and cook and eat dinner there?" Fox suggested reasonably. 

 

"Where is this cabin and will you be able to get football? Edward would go into withdrawal if he didn't get his Thanksgiving Day football."

 

"Don't worry, we put in a satellite dish. Otherwise we'd never get Walter to go up there during football season."

 

"Does she have to find out all my shortcomings on her first visit here?"

 

"Well, it's not like I can throw you back. I'm kinda stuck with you."

 

"Ouch!"

 

She smiled at the big man and realized just how much her husband looked like his father. Yeah, Edward was only going to get better with age. She drank the last little swallow of her coffee then went to get another cup, preparing it the way her husband liked.

 

"I'll go get Mr. Grumpy up so we can get on the road. I understand it takes about two hours to get there, so we should leave soon if we don't want to miss kick off."

 

The kettle whistled and Alex walked over to get his tea. Walter sat staring at his lovers after Miranda left the room. 

 

"I'm not dreaming am I? I did just become a father yesterday, didn't I?"

 

"Not exactly yesterday, Walter, but no you aren't dreaming, not unless Alex and I are sharing the dream with you. Guess it could be an X file."

 

"Fox, don't tease him. It's a lot to take in. In less than twenty-four hours he's become a father, a father-in-law and is about to become a grandfather. Most men get years to work up to all that."

 

"I know. It's a good thing, right?"

 

"Yes, a very good thing. How do you two feel about it?"

 

Alex smiled as he caressed Walter's head. "I was worried when Edward announced he was your son. And when I heard about the baby I was worried again, still am."

 

"Alex, why?"

 

"I guess I'm afraid that if you have to choose between us and your blood, we'll lose." 

 

Walter was appalled at the fear he saw in Alex's eyes. Three sets of eyes turned as Edward spoke from the door.

 

"That's not going to happen, Alex. I've seen with my own eyes how my father lights up when he is with you two. I would never want to take that away from him." 

 

Alex walked over to Edward and stuck out his hand, but Edward ignored it and hugged him instead. Walter smiled at his son over Alex's shoulder and mouthed 'thank you'. Edward stepped back and Alex found himself pulled down on Walter's lap.

 

"Now, can I get another cup of coffee? I told Miranda to take the first shower since she requires more primping time than I do."

 

"Help yourself. She told you we're going to go up to the cabin?"

 

"Yeah, will we be coming back tonight or should I tell Miranda we need an overnight bag?"

 

"It's rather small, so we should come back tonight. We'll be more comfortable here."

 

An hour later they were on the road, Miranda and Edward being treated to Alex and Fox teasing Walter about his taste in music. Edward finally informed them from the back seat that his dad must have taught his mother because he grew up listening to that stuff. Then he proved it by singing along with the next song that came on. 

 

They made it to the cabin in time for kick off. Alex and Miranda left the football fanatics to the game while they worked on dinner. At one point Alex carried a tray of snacks over to the guys and was pulled down into Walter's lap for a "good luck kiss". Miranda smiled as he asked how in hell kissing him would help Walter's team win. Walter had just grinned then patted his ass as he started back to the kitchen. 

 

Friday rolled around and Fox called Scully. The conversation was short. As soon as she heard that Skinner had a son, and a daughter-in-law who looked like one of her relatives, she announced she would be right over. When the doorbell rang Fox, Walter, and Alex exchanged grins.

 

"What?"

 

"She must have run every traffic light between her place and here."

 

Fox jumped up and went to answer the door. They could hear the low conversation as Fox led her to the living room. As they reached the doorway, Scully zeroed in on Miranda, not hard, all she had to do was look for red hair.

 

"I thought you were joking, Mulder."

 

"Really, Scul? Then why did you break the law to get here?"

 

Miranda smiled at Scully. The picture didn't do the woman justice, but it was good enough to let her see the resemblance. Miranda moved forward with her hand out.

 

"Hello, I'm Miranda Skinner."

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Walter look first at her then turn to Edward for confirmation. She was being a bit of a bitch stating that, since she and Edward had not discussed it. But she knew it was only a matter of time before Edward would have thought of it himself. Mai would have wanted it that way. 

 

"Nice to meet you, Miranda. Please call me Dana."

 

"Dana, this is my husband Edward."

 

Dana turned to look at Edward then, seeing the same things Fox had seen. The warm brown eyes, the broad shoulders, even the way his cheeks rounded when he smiled. 

 

"Well, Walter, you certainly couldn't deny he's yours. It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. Now, tell me everything."

 

The story quickly unfolded, with Dana asking questions the men had not thought of. She knew the doctor who had cared for Mai by reputation and assured them that Mai could not have received better care, something Edward had felt relatively sure of but was glad to hear confirmed. 

 

Dana and Miranda went off to make dinner and discuss family to see if by chance they found a common denominator, since neither of them could deny the resemblance. At one point the men heard gales of laughter emanating from the kitchen.

 

"Do you think it will help our dinner that they are having such a good time or should I maybe call for take out?"

 

"Well Dad, I don't know about Dana but Miranda is an excellent cook."

 

"You won't need to call for take out. We've got everything under control." Miranda said from the doorway. 

 

She set a tray down on the table in front of the sofa. The men enjoyed the snacks, as Miranda disappeared back into the kitchen. When the women called them in to dinner, they all gathered around the table.

 

Walter smiled as the conversation flowed. Fox leaned over at one point and pinched Walter's arm.

 

"Damn! Fox what are you doing?"

 

"Just proving to you that it's not a dream, Walter. It's all real; you have a son and soon you'll have a grandson."

 

"We'll have a grandson."

 

Alex grinned at the two of them as Scully smacked Mulder's arm lightly. 

 

"Fox Mulder, a grandfather, never thought that would happen."

 

"It's an X File, Scully."

 

"That's for sure."

 

Laughter filled the room and Walter felt more at peace than ever before. Alex reached for his hand, for once the psychic shit worked for Walter and he 'heard' Alex's voice saying one word.

 

Family.

 

The end.


	12. Crystal Balls and Candy Corn

Miranda looked up as her handsome father-in-law came into the kitchen. She was putting the finishing touches on the centrepiece for the table; a graveyard made from crushed Oreos with frosting ghosts, gummy cats and harvest mix candies. She smiled at the sight of him in the white shirt, open almost to the waist, tight black pants, shiny black boots. 

 

Her smile got even bigger as she remembered Fox's remarks to her as to why he wanted them to dress as pirates for the Halloween party. She tried to rein in the smile knowing that Walter had been embarrassed when Fox had told her about their games. Looking at him decked out like that, she could understand Fox and Alex wanting to play cabin boy to his captain. 

 

Hell! If she weren't his son's wife, she'd like to join them as the kidnapped helpless victim in their big bed. 

 

"Where are your cabin boys?" 

 

He looked at her and his mouth dropped open. "Cabin boys? Damn!" 

 

Her laugh rang out as Alex came in the door behind Walter. He was dressed much the same as Walter but his shirt was a deep green that brought more depth to the green of his eyes. And he was wearing a hook, completing the perfect picture of a pirate. 

 

Alex took one look at the scowl on his lover's face and the grin on Miranda's and yelled, "Fox, make a run for it. I'll hold him back as long as I can." 

 

He was answered by a whine from the other side of the door, "Miranda, you promised you wouldn't tell." 

 

"Is there anything about our sex life he hasn't told you?" 

 

"Now, Dad, how would I know that if he hasn't told me? If I tell you that your son likes…." 

 

"Miranda Storm Skinner, don't you dare!" 

 

Edward came into the room and tried to scowl at his wife as his father was scowling at Fox who was using his stepson as a shield. Alex moved closer to Walter and grinned at him as he slipped an arm around him. A pretty pink tongue was extended to circle Walter's lips slowly ending by caressing the line where the lips met. Captain Skinner moaned against his cabin boy's mouth and two arms pulled him in close. Miranda stood grinning at the two men. 

 

Edward had been right that first night when he told her she would probably see them kiss. The three men loved each other deeply and the affection between then was beautiful to see. Fox had slipped around behind Walter and wrapped his arms around him. He moulded his body to Walter's, his hands holding Alex's shoulders as his mouth dropped to suck softly at the older man's pulse point. 

 

Edward moved to pull Miranda close waiting patiently for the three men to remember they had an audience. The kiss ended when Alex pulled back and gasped for air. 

 

Walter's eyes stayed close but he growled, "Fox, you leave a mark and you're gonna sleep on the couch tonight." 

 

"But, Captain, you can't expect one cabin boy to take care of all your needs." 

 

The doorbell rang before Walter could answer and Fox ran from the room yelling, "I'll get it." 

 

By the time the others reached the entryway, Scully was hanging up her coat in the closet. Dana's hair was pulled up into a crown of curls on her head. The empire waist gown she had on was a blue that matched her eyes. Fox hurried past them with the goodies she had brought. 

 

"Ok, what did he do now?" 

 

Miranda's laugh rang out again as Walter growled. "Dana, don't ask." 

 

Walter's good humor returned quickly, he could never stay angry at either of his boys for long. And it wasn't as if he was ashamed of playing games with them. Hell, the whole night was an excuse for playing games. The party had been Fox's idea and he and Alex had agreed when Miranda had assured them that she would play hostess. Walter was up for just about anything that brought his family together. 

 

His grandson was in the den, close enough for them to check on him regularly. Alex had disappeared at one point and Walter found him struggling to lift the baby. Going quickly to them, he had picked the boy up, placing him in the crook of Alex's arm. Little Sergei had quieted as soon as Alex crooned in his ear. 

 

The child had bonded to Alex the first time he had held him. Walter had smiled and told them it was probably that low soft voice or maybe little Sergei just loved green eyes. In any case, the sheer joy on Alex's face when he held him would have killed any jealousy any of them might have felt. 

 

His grandson was learning to fall asleep to the sounds of Russian lullabies from one grandfather, the Beatles' Golden Slumbers from another, and the third who couldn't quite decide how Rock A Bye Baby went. Miranda was taking advantage of the extra caregivers to get reacquainted with sleep. 

 

Walter left Alex to settle the baby back down and found Fox in the kitchen. Fox had been avoiding him all evening, expecting a lecture on keeping their sex life private. He gave Walter a sheepish grin as he was grabbed and pulled out the door onto the back porch. 

 

"Walter, look, I'm sorry, it just sort of slipped out. That woman is so good at getting me to talk. And she is…" 

 

The words died as Walters big hands began opening his pants. The fist that wrapped around his cock was gentle but firm, stroking Fox quickly to an erection. When Fox was turned, he gripped the porch rail tightly as Walter produced lube from thin air and slipped slick fingers between his cheeks. 

 

"Captain, that feels so good." 

 

"My cabin boy's hole is nice and tight. You're gonna take your Captain's cock up in that sweet hole and milk it dry, aren't you, boy?" 

 

"Aye aye, Captain." 

 

Walter wiped the excess lube onto Fox's dick then hurried to open his pants. Neither man realized that Miranda had entered the kitchen and could see them through the open doorway. She smiled as the low moan rolled out of Fox when his lover's big cock penetrated him. Turning, she slipped quietly out of the kitchen and made sure no one entered until the two men came back to the party. 

 

++++++++++++ 

 

They had arranged for the guests to have some entertainment. Miranda, dressed as a gypsy, had set up a table with tarot cards and a crystal ball. A sign giving prices for palm reading, crystal gazing, and tarot reading had been positioned on the table against the wall. 

 

She had been having a blast doing the readings and had people gathered around to listen. A few had even commented on how accurate she was when speaking about the past. Walter had commented to the room at large that he was cursed with lovers who communicated psychically and now his son had brought home a witch. Miranda just smiled and twitched her nose at him in a perfect Elizabeth Montgomery imitation. 

 

Finally Fox had settled at the table with her asking for crystal gazing. She gave him the usual past spiel with Walter's wry comment in the background and laughter from the others as she spoke about the big man and the green eyed one that would be Fox's destiny. 

 

"Shall we look at the future now?" 

 

"Yes, of course, I need to know if the big man is gonna forgive me for all the things I know I'm gonna fuck up in the future." 

 

Miranda smiled and reached to take his hands. Her eyes closed and her head rolled on her shoulders and a voice that was nothing like hers came from her mouth. 

 

"Fox? Fox, where are you?" 

 

Fox's face drained of all color. He stiffened and Walter was immediately at his side, calling for Alex. Alex came into the room carrying little Sergei, took one look at Fox and handed the baby to Edward. 

 

"Fox, who is that?" 

 

"Samantha." 

 

Later Fox would marvel at Walter's question and his acceptance of the whole episode but right then he clutched Miranda's hands as he spoke to his sister. 

 

"Samantha, I'm here. Open your eyes and talk to me." 

 

Walter was on one side, a big hand resting on his shoulder. Alex was on the other, his hand holding tight as well. 

 

Miranda's face had shifted somehow and her eyes opened and the voice began again. Edward cradled his son as he moved to stand behind wife. He had seen her go to other places before but it had never this strong or important. He didn't touch her, knowing that might bring her out of it. He sensed from the men's reactions that this needed to be done. 

 

"Fox, I've been trying to find a way to talk to you. I know you tried so hard to find me. I hated seeing you hurt so much. It's really nice here, no one ever gets angry if you make a mess. They let me check on you whenever I want." 

 

"Samantha, I……" 

 

"It's ok, Fox. I know you worried that I was hurt. But it didn't hurt. And I know you thought it was your fault but it wasn't. You couldn't have stopped them even if you had been all grown up like you are now. You're very handsome." 

 

Miranda's head moved and she looked at Walter and then at Alex. 

 

"I know about them but couldn't see them before. I could only see you when they let me check on you. He has pretty eyes. And the other one looks so strong. I know they make you happy. I've heard you laughing with them." 

 

"Samantha, I love you. I miss you." 

 

"I love you too, Fox. Don't be sad for me anymore, please. I'm ok and I'll see you again soon. It's almost time for me to come back and they told me we'd be together again. And that this time nothing will happen to take me away. I have to go now but remember I'll be with you soon." 

 

Miranda slumped and all three men converged on her as Edward tried to figure out how to hold his son and grab his wife at the same time. Scully moved and reached for the baby. Edward said a hurried thank you. Then scooped his wife up in his arms. 

 

"Dana, can you care for Sergei for a little while? I know Fox needs Dad and Alex right now and Miranda has never had an episode this strong before so I don't know how long she'll be out." 

 

"Of course, I'll stay the night if you need me to." 

 

Fox watched Edward head toward the guestroom with Miranda as Walter and Alex held him. He was trembling. Walter turned to look at Dana. 

 

"Dana, I hate to…." 

 

"Go, take care of him. I'll see to your guests." 

 

"Come on, Fox." 

 

Walter and Alex turned their still trembling lover toward the stairs. Once they were in their room they stripped him quickly and Alex led him to the bed, getting him under the covers as Walter was undressing. Alex stayed next to him. When Walter crawled under the covers next to Fox, Alex undressed. 

 

Both men were soon spooned around Fox as he continued to tremble. Walter began to talk to him softly. The way he talked to them when they woke screaming from nightmares. 

 

"Fox, we're here. You're with us. Talk to us." 

 

"It was her, Walter. I know it was. She said she's coming back soon. Did you hear? I'll have her back soon. But how will I know?" 

 

"You'll know, Fox. She said you would be together. So she'll come back through someone close to us." Alex nuzzled against Fox's neck as he spoke, placing a soft kiss there. 

 

Both men sucked in deep breaths as Fox's hands moved to wrap possessively around their cocks. Stress often made Fox manic in bed but neither man had expected it this quickly. Both had thought he would need to talk for a while first. 

 

Alex nuzzled deeper into the throat as Walter kissed Fox deeply. Pulling back, Walter asked, "Who first?" He knew when Fox was this way he would want them to take turns fucking him. 

 

"Both, together." 

 

Walter nodded as Alex made a little breathy groan. They had done this a couple of times before when Fox asked and it was a huge turn on for Alex. He had told them it was extremely erotic to him to be in Fox and feel Walter pushing inside with him. 

 

Walter pushed the covers back out of the way and went into the bathroom to get the heavier lube he used when his boys wanted to be fisted. He didn't want to take a chance on injuring Fox. When he came out of the bathroom, Fox was propped up on the backrest pillow and Alex was relaxing him by ardently rimming his sweet hole. 

 

Alex raised his head and grinned at Walter. "I can taste you." 

 

"Well, he needed to be punished for telling Miranda why we were dressed as pirates." 

 

"Remind me to tell Miranda about one of our games so I can be punished." 

 

Walter smiled and caressed Alex's face before leaning down to kiss him. He held out the lube. Alex shifted position and held out his hand for Walter to squeeze some onto his fingers. He worked it into the tight hole of his lover, stretching him. Fox moaned and pushed back toward the invasion. 

 

Alex held out his hand again and Walter handed him the handy little thing they had found on the internet. Called the Anal Spike, it is filled with lube and the small tube is inserted then you just squeeze the lube where you want it to be. They both wanted him very well lubed for this. 

 

Walter held on to Alex as he positioned himself over Fox's raised ass. It was Walter's hand that lubed Alex's thick cock and guided it into their lover. Fox pushed back trying to hurry them and whimpering when it did no good. 

 

Walter's hands held Alex's hips as he moved in and out of their lover, rotating his hips to open the hole more. Fox was making little breathy sounds and pushing back toward that delicious hardness. 

 

"Walter, please now!" 

 

"Patience, Fox. We don't want to tear you." 

 

Walter knelt between Fox's legs pushing them a little further apart. Watched as Alex shifted his feet to curve under and around Fox's strong thighs. Alex lay full length on Fox's back and waited for Walter to join with them. 

 

Walter took the lube and coated his cock. Then he rubbed the lube slick fingers against the hole that was stretched open around Alex. Moving carefully he worked in a finger then two. The body under them shuddering with desire. 

 

"Please!!!!!" 

 

"Ok. Don't you know delayed gratif........" 

 

"Do you want me to scream the house down?" 

 

"Threats? Boy, are you looking to be punished again?" 

 

"Yes!" 

 

"Be careful what you wish for." 

 

But Walter leaned forward onto one hand using the other to guide his big cock toward the opening that was about to be filled with two hard cocks. Alex sighed right along with Fox as Walter worked himself slowly inside. 

 

Alex was right, it was very erotic to be working his way inside feeling Fox's tightness as he felt the silky softness of Alex's cock sliding next to his. He took his time but was finally inside. He did the same little hip rotation thing Alex had done earlier, smiling at the noises the boys made. 

 

When he was sure Fox's body was ready, Walter began to stroke in and out of the tight opening. Alex lay moving only slightly. The idea was such a turn on to him he didn't need a lot of friction. The feel of being encased in his lover's body while his other lover's cock rubbed back and forth along his had him on the edge. 

 

Alex was kissing and sucking on Fox's neck and shoulders. Fox was humming out one long continuous needy sounding moan as Walter's thrusts got faster. 

 

"Stroke him, Alex. I'm close." 

 

Alex twisted his upper body enough to get his hand wrapped around Fox's dick. He pumped him hard and fast, matching Walter's movements. Fox buried his face in the pillow as he wailed and shot onto the bed. His climax causing him to tighten down on Walter and Alex. Walter made a grunting noise when his cock was effectively milked. Pulling back slightly, Walter slipped a finger into Alex, rubbing hard against his prostate, sending Alex over the edge. 

 

Walter slowly pulled out, looking for any signs of damage to his lover. He grasped Alex's hips, helping him pull out and move off Fox's body. He kissed Alex tenderly and pushed him to lie next to Fox. He dropped down on the other side and they lay there panting. 

 

He got out of bed, washed up and brought back washcloths for his boys. Alex reached to take one as Walter tended Fox's body. Fox was barely aware. Which wasn't a surprise. It had been a wild evening. He got Fox onto his back and smiled as Alex immediately curled around the limp body. 

 

He covered them and pulled on some sweats. Alex raised up to look a question at him. 

 

"Just going to check on Miranda and Sergei. Take care of him." 

 

Alex nodded and curled in closer if that were possible. 

 

Walter found Dana in the rocking chair in the den giving Sergei a bottle. She looked up and smiled. 

 

"He's a sweet baby. Alex really loves him, doesn't he?" 

 

"Yeah. This is the first real family Alex has had. And little Sergei took to him from the first. I think it was those green eyes. Thanks, Dana, for staying. If you want to go home, I can look after him now. Fox is asleep and Alex will stay with him." 

 

"Edward just checked on us. He's gone to the kitchen to get Miranda some juice. I guess when this happens she is always thirsty after. Mulder really believes that was Samantha doesn't he?" 

 

"Don't you? After all we've been through with him? We've never told Miranda about Samantha. So yeah, never expected to say this but, I believe." 

 

She nodded slowly. "Go see Edward. Once the baby is down I think I'll grab a nap here before I go home." 

 

"Ok. I'll get you some sheets and blankets. Want one of my shirts to sleep in?" 

 

She nodded and he went to see his son. Finding him coming out of the kitchen with juice and a sandwich. 

 

"How is she?" 

 

"Tired. It always tires her out. Who is Samantha? Miranda will want to know and she won't want to bring it up with Fox." 

 

"His sister. She was abducted when they were children. He spent a lot of time searching for her and feeling guilty for not protecting her." 

 

"Glad I asked. Miranda will definitely wait to see if Fox wants to talk about it with her. Is he ok?' 

 

"We gave him what he needed and he's sleeping now. Alex will stay with him and I'll look after Sergei if he needs anything. You go take care of Miranda." 

 

"Ok." He kissed his father's cheek and headed upstairs. 

 

Walter made up the couch in the living room for Scully and got her a clean shirt from the laundry room. When she was settled, he made himself comfortable on the sofa in the den with his grandson on his chest and finally drifted off to sleep thinking that for a bald old man, he sure had one hell of an interesting life. 

 

Fin


	13. Santa and His Naughty Elves

Fox had been home all month. A good deal of it he had spent with Alex at the Center helping out with the annual gift drive. Fox had even agreed to appear on a local talk show if they would let him plug the Center's Santa project. He had even slipped in that he and his partners were going to help make deliveries this year. 

 

That had caused a bit of a stir from the homophobic elements in the area. But the group had issued a press release stating that they would practice no form of discrimination. The deliveries were made in costume, were anonymous, and all volunteers were subject to background checks. If anything, the uproar had seemed to help rather than hurt. The gay community was even more generous than usual. 

 

Walter's reaction to the elf suits when they tried them on, had made it necessary to buy new tights, but Fox and Alex considered that a small price to pay for the way Walter had fucked them through the mattress. 

 

Christmas Eve arrived and Walter and his lovers headed to the Center. Walter had wanted to rent a van but Alex insisted on buying one.

 

"After all, Walter, we can use it to help out other charities as well."

 

"All right, Alex. Guess it might come in handy for camping trips and such as well."

 

So they piled in for the trip, costumes in back. They wanted to have the van loaded before they put on the suits. The van was loaded quickly, since there were people there just to help with that. Instructions given were simple. Try to keep the visit to no more than an hour, less if you felt uncomfortable or felt the family was. No matter how much they asked, the name of the organization was not to be given out. This was a visit from Santa, end of story.

 

Walter pulled his elves close for a kiss before donning his beard and coat. Walter smiled at the happy look in both their eyes.

 

"Fox, did you remember the grocery certificates?"

 

"Yes, worrywart. I put them in the glove compartment of the van right after I bought them. Alex also picked up gift certificates for the shoe stores and theaters closest to the neighborhoods Mrs. Olsen said we'd be delivering in."

 

The three men had decided to make sure the families they delivered to had food and entertainment as well as new shoes for the children. They all wanted to share the good fortune they had. 

 

Fox pulled up to the first address on their list; Alex jumped out to open the back door as Walter reached into the glove box. He looked carefully to make sure he had one of each of the certificates, tucking them into his belt. He got to the back of the van just as Fox and Alex pulled out the bike that was part of this first delivery.

 

The two elves had agreed to alternate the driving and the assisting. Alex rolled the bike toward the house following Santa. Walter knocked on the door; when it was opened, he fell easily into character.

 

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas. You must be James. Are your folks home?"

 

The small boy who had opened the door nodded, eyes big as saucers. He backed up as a lady came up beside him.

 

"Hello, Santa." 

 

Her voice was soft with a slight tremble. She hadn't expected to have a miracle show up at her door this day. Stepping back, she made room for Walter and Alex to enter the house. The boy stood next to his mother as Santa unloaded the bag.

 

James' teacher had been contacted and had given them information on sizes and such. Whenever possible the children were given warm clothing as part of their presents. 

 

Walter pointed to the bike. "Hope I got the color right, James. A lot of my good boys asked for bikes this year and Santa's lists sometimes get confused."

 

James reached out and touched the bike hesitantly as Alex smiled encouragement at him. 

 

"You must promise Santa always to wear your helmet when you ride. Will you do that for me?"

 

"I promise, Santa." The voice was soft, like his mother's. 

 

"Good boy. Mrs. Stone, here are some certificates to take care of a couple of other things I thought you and James would need."

 

Walter handed them to her and watched as her eyes filled when she saw what they were for. Fox had gotten the grocery store ones in two hundred-dollar increments. The ones for the shoe store were for one hundred and the theatre ones were for fifty. 

 

Walter patted her shoulder gently as Alex watched, his eyes looking a little damp. Then, turning to James, Walter spoke again.

 

"James, I want you to take good care of your mom this year and keep on being a good boy."

 

"Can I open my presents now?"

 

"That's up to Mom. She might want to go shopping first, get some goodies for dinner."

 

"How about you ride your new bike to the store? We'll get stuff for Christmas dinner and you can open them when we get back."

 

"Wow! Ok."

 

"Get your jacket."

 

The boy ran from the room and his mother turned to look at them. 

 

"I don't know where you came from, but thank you for this. I've been so depressed because I was out of work for such a long time, but today two miracles happened. I got a job and you came to visit. My son and I will have a very good Christmas thanks to you."

 

"Mrs. Stone, I'm glad you got a job. We wish you a prosperous New Year as well."

 

Alex and Walter went out to the van. Mulder was standing next to it, grinning. Alex opened the door and hopped in but didn't close the door right away. As the Stones started past them, she looked at Mulder and stopped. Patting James on the arm, she spoke quickly to him.

 

"Start toward the store but go slowly. Mom wants to tell Santa thank you again."

 

The three men turned to look at her as James did as instructed. 

 

"Mr. Mulder, I've read your books. Thank you and your partners for this. It's truly wonderful to know that the man who has allowed me to escape from my worries in the pages of his novels gives even more than that to the world."

 

Mulder just stood and stared.

 

"I think you've managed to do what we can't. He's speechless."

 

She smiled at them and then got a bit of a wicked gleam in her eye.

 

"Santa, you just make sure you give your elves a proper reward for all their help tonight."

 

"Yes, ma'am. I'll take care of that. Merry Christmas."

 

She walked off down the street toward James. Alex was smiling as Fox and Walter got into the van with him. 

 

"Guess at least one of your fans doesn't care that you're gay." Alex told him.

 

"I never thought about people recognizing me. Maybe I should stay in the van."

 

"You will not. This is a joint venture. Besides, not everyone in town reads your books." Walter's grin was lost in the beard but his tone gave it away. 

 

The next stop was just a few blocks away. Alex parked in front of the rundown house to wait while Fox to take his turn at helping deliver. The family this time was larger: the two men staggered to the door with two bags each. When Walter knocked this time, an elderly black lady opened the door.

 

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas."

 

Before the woman could reply, a head peeked around her legs and a small girl ran back into the house screaming, "Santa's here."

 

The lady stepped back, "Come in, please."

 

Walter and Fox entered the small living room and placed the bags on the floor just as three children ran into the room, followed by a younger woman, and a man who must have been the grandfather. The children stopped to stare.

 

"Merry Christmas, children. Don't be shy, come and talk with Santa."

 

Walter took a chair near the bags and Fox bent to open the first one. The little girl who had peeked at them through the door marched up to Walter bold as brass and held up her arms. He picked her up and settled her on his lap. 

 

"You must be Rachael. That's a really pretty name. Have you been a good girl for your mom this year?"

 

"Yes, Santa. I been a ver' good girl."

 

Walter smiled down at the small girl as Fox held out a package toward them. 

 

"Someone told Santa that you wanted a special present and since you were so good, I wanted to come early tonight so I could watch as you open it."

 

She reached for the box, ripping the paper. When the doll was revealed, she squealed. 

 

"Santa, she booful. Tank you."

 

The child slipped off his lap and ran to show her doll to her mom.

 

"Mom, look Santa brought me!"

 

Fox quickly handed Walter a gift for the youngest boy still standing and watching.

 

"Simon, this one is for you."

 

The boy darted quickly over to take the package, but retreated to open it. Walter and Fox watched as the Harry Potter Lego set was opened. The boy smiled happily as he opened the box and spilled them onto the floor between his knees. The older boy was soon opening the latest thing in GI Joes. 

 

Fox made a note to locate one like it for Walter's desk. Walter rose from the chair and walked over to the grownups as the children played happily. 

 

"There are gifts for each of you as well. Please use these in any way you need." 

 

He handed the gift certificates to the elderly woman, gently hugged the younger one as she cried into his beard, and then shook hands with the grandfather. He and Fox slipped from the house without the children noticing. 

 

Alex was leaning casually against the side of the van when they came out. He beamed at them when he saw the misty eyes. 

 

"Your turn to drive, Fox."

 

The rest of the deliveries were made and then they headed back to the Center. Some of the other teams had made it back already and the eggnog was being served with cookies. This was a part of the tradition. It was time to exchange stories and unwind a little. 

 

One man told of a family where the father had been passed out drunk, and the children let him in. That was the house where he'd spent the most time. He even took time to go buy the children dinner and take it back to them. 

 

Another told of a family with a spotless house where the baby was so precious he wanted to stay all night just to hold the child as it slept. 

 

Walter embarrassed Alex by telling about the teenage girl who had flirted with Santa's helper. 

 

"I can't see the attraction myself, can you, Fox?"

 

Fox had snickered at the outraged expression on Alex's face. Mrs. Olsen reached out to pat his hand. Most of the folks there had been at the Center at some point when the three men had also been there, so they were comfortable with them. Besides, Alex had donated more time to the effort than just about any other volunteer and was well liked. 

 

The three men stayed for about an hour and then headed for home. Walter was out of the car and inside the house almost before the van stopped rolling. Alex and Fox followed, only to find 'Santa' sitting in the oversized leather chair in the living room. They exchanged grins as he bellowed out.

 

"Ho, ho, ho. Time for my elves to pleasure Santa after the long night's work. Come sit on Santa's lap."

 

"Fox, didn't Mrs. Stone tell 'Santa' that he should reward his elves tonight?"

 

"Yes, Alex, I believe she did. But then Santa's pleasure is sometimes very rewarding for us. I seem to recall having a fine time last night."

 

Nodding at Fox’s reply, Alex walked over to Walter’s chair and sat in his lap with his prosthetic resting along the back of the chair, leaving his hand free to touch. Fox followed and sat on the other leg. Both men let some of their weight rest on the arms of the chair to relieve Walter’s legs and let them remain comfortable longer.

 

Walter kissed each in turn but when he turned to kiss Alex a second time, he found him trying to pull beard hair from his mouth. 

 

"Santa, the beard has to go."

 

"I agree." Fox was emphatic as he too tried to pull acrylic hair from his tongue. 

 

Walter chucked and nodded. Alex took hold of one side, Fox the other, and Santa was soon looking a lot like a FBI AD. After the beard was out of the way, Alex latched onto Walter's mouth. After Fox had the hair out of his mouth, he nuzzled into Walter's throat, sucking a new mark on the skin.

 

Both men moaned as Walter's big hands kneaded their asses a little roughly. Not with pain, neither of them minded when he got a little rough, just meant nice reminders the next day. They did however cringe a little as the tights made ripping noises. 

 

Alex was glad he'd suggested to Fox that they buy several extra pairs. After all, they had planned to dress up for their grandson the next day. He and his parents would be arriving around midnight. 

 

Alex released Walter's mouth and took a deep breath before reaching to pull Fox into a kiss. Walter smiled as he watched his boys kissing. His hands continued to rove over the flanks that weren't touching the chair. His fingers twisted and pulled at the fabric of the tights until he could feel skin through the holes. 

 

They spent several minutes just exchanging kisses while Walter's hands explored. All three were rock hard when Walter decided it was time to move forward. 

 

"I have mistletoe on my body. I'd really liked to be kissed under it."

 

"We'll have to get you undressed to find it, Santa." 

 

Fox jumped up as he spoke and held out his hand to Alex. Once the boys were off his lap, Santa stood, arms out, ready to be stripped. They made short work of the Santa suit. Stepping back, they both howled with laughter. Now they knew why Walter had insisted on getting dressed alone.

 

Scattered over every erogenous zone they had ever mapped on his body were fake tattoos of a sprig of mistletoe. When the laughter stopped, Alex turned to Fox.

 

"Elf Fox, I do believe that we'll need to get Santa laid out on a flat surface to complete this project. Shall I start at his toes and you start at his neckline?"

 

"I think that's an excellent plan, Elf Alex."

 

Pulling a laughing Walter after them, they headed up the stairs to their bedroom. Pushing him toward the bed, they turned to help each other undress. Walter lounged, propped on one elbow to watch. 

 

One they were naked, they prowled toward him. He dropped back to lie flat, legs spread, eyes closed, and waited. 

 

Alex lifted his foot and very carefully bathed the instep with his wet tongue. This was a spot he had discovered quite by accident one rainy afternoon. Lifting the other foot, he gave it the same attention.

 

Fox had started with the hollow of the collarbone; another spot he would not have expected if Walter had not come explosively one night as Fox sucked it just the right way. 

 

By the time they met at his dick, Walter no longer sounded human. Pushing Walter's legs up, both men took turns kissing him under the mistletoe that had been placed just behind his sac. Then two talented tongues swirled around and around his cock. 

 

Finally, Fox winked at Alex and swallowed Walter down as Alex rimmed the tight hole. Walter screamed and shot hard, his hands fisting in the sheets. When his body went limp, they lifted their heads.

 

"Alex, I think he's out for the count. Guess we'll have to take care of each other."

 

"I guess we can figure out something. Flip a coin?"

 

"Nah, you choose."

 

"Lie down next to him."

 

Fox did as instructed. He watched as Alex climbed off the bed and got the lube from the bedside drawer. When Fox realized what Alex had in mind, he held his cock up to be coated with lube. Using one hand to hold himself ready, he reached with the other to help steady Alex. 

 

Once the head breached the muscle ring Alex dropped hard. Fox let out a very happy sounding moan and rocked up making sure all of him was inside. Alex worked himself up and down on his lover, both men soon becoming more frantic. 

 

"Now, Fox! Come for me!"

 

Fox gripped Alex's hips, pulling down as he pushed his up. Making a strangled noise deep in his throat, he emptied into the heat of his Alex. Alex undulated his hips like a snake as he reached to stroke his dick.

 

"I'll do that." Walter growled.

 

Two sets of eyes tracked to see that he was indeed back with them. As Walter pumped Alex, he tilted his head back, whimpering. Fox and Walter shared a kiss. They watched as Alex's hand reached blindly for them. Fox took hold of his hand, Walter jerked harder. 

 

Then Alex was screaming as his come shot out to land on Fox's chest and belly. His bones appeared to have melted as he slowly collapsed forward to lie on Fox's body. Come squishing between them. Walter hooked his foot into the sheet and pulled it up to cover them. 

 

The three men slept until the alarm went off later that evening. Walter had suspected they might need a wake up call: he wanted them to have time to shower and dress before Edward, Miranda and Sergei arrived. In the shower, he slapped playfully at them.

 

"Good thing Santa's a generous man or he might be upset that he woke up to find his elves messing around."

 

"Maybe next time Santa won't leave his elves with blue balls." Fox sassed before jumping out of the shower and running, still dripping, into the bedroom. 

 

Alex moved closer, and kissed his injured looking Sergei. 

 

"Hey, you, the mistletoe is still in place. We'll kiss you under it again after everyone is settled for the night."

 

Walter smiled. It was going to be a great Christmas, no doubt about it. 

 

The End


	14. Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to Hide

Alex had an afternoon meeting so he had told Walter and Fox that he would meet them at the restaurant. The two of them were deep in conversation as they pulled into the parking lot across the street. Looking over, Walter saw Alex barrel out of the restaurant door with a man close on his heels. The man reached out and grabbed Alex's arm and before either of his lovers had opened their car doors, he had knocked the man down and run off down the street. 

 

"Fox, go after Alex." 

 

"But what are you going to do?" 

 

"I'm going to talk to the man who put his hands on our Alexei. Find out who he is." 

 

"Walter, maybe I should go talk to that guy and you go after Alex. You know he listens to you more than me." 

 

"No, Fox, I need to find out who he is and make sure he knows that Alex is ours." 

 

"Don't kill him, ok?" 

 

"I won't. Go after Alex." 

 

Fox started the car and pulled out to follow Alex as Walter jogged across the street to the man who was leaning against the wall, pressing a handkerchief to his lip. 

 

"Hey. You ok? Boy packs quite a punch, doesn't he?" 

 

"Yeah. You sound like you know him." 

 

"Slightly. He belongs to me." 

 

"Who the fuck are you? And what do you mean he 'belongs' to you?" 

 

"My name is Walter Skinner. Alexei is my husband, lover, partner, significant other, piece of ass...take your pick. That's what I mean by he belongs to me." 

 

"If he's so important to you, why are you here? Why didn't you go after him?" 

 

"I sent Fox to round him up. I wanted to make my position clear to you. If you think Alexei packs a mean wallop, you really don't want to become acquainted with me. I am curious though as to why you followed him out and grabbed him that way." 

 

The menace in Walter's voice was evident, even to this man who had never laid eyes on him before. Surprisingly, he laughed. 

 

"Why don't you come in and have a drink with me? I'll tell you things about your Alexei you never dreamed of. I'm quite sure he's never told you about me. By the way, who is Fox?" 

 

"Our other partner."

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Fox drove slowly watching for his lover's familiar form. Even from a distance so far away that he couldn't make out his face, he could pick Alex out by the way he moved. He finally saw him, no longer running but moving with purpose all the same. Fox pulled up beside him and rolled down the window. 

 

"Alex, get in the car." 

 

"Fox, how did you find me?" 

 

"We were in the parking lot across the street when you hit that man." 

 

"What? Where's Walter?" 

 

"He sent me after you and stayed to talk to the man. You know him. He's probably in a pissing contest with him right now. At the least he'll know not to mess with you again." 

 

"Oh my god! I've got to ...." 

 

Alex turned and veered into the park. Fox stopped the car, killed the engine and followed Alex. When he caught up to him, he matched his stride knowing better than to grab at him. 

 

"Alex, come on back to the car. We need to go back and get Walter before he gets himself in trouble. You know how territorial he is." 

 

"No! I can't! I have to get out of here. I...when he gets through telling him about me, Walter...he won't want me around any more. Fuck! I knew someday something would......" 

 

Fox reached for him then, wanting to hold him and try to get to the bottom of the problem. Alex turned to look at him under the streetlight and Fox realized he was white as a sheet. Fox had seen Alex in pain, but nothing like this. The naked agony he saw in his lover's eyes lanced through him like a knife. 

 

"Alex?" 

 

"Tell him I'm sorry. I'll always love you both." 

 

Fox never saw it coming. Alex's hand connected and Fox dropped to the ground. Alex disappeared into the shadows. Fox came to with a policeman crouched down beside him and a crowd of people talking around them. 

 

"Hey, buddy. You ok?" 

 

"Where did he go?" 

 

"They said he ran off toward the north side of the park. Think you can describe him? I have paramedics on the way to check you out." 

 

"I'm fine. He just wanted me down long enough to get away. Believe me, if he was trying to hurt me, I'd still be out. I don't need to see a paramedic. I just need to get out of here." 

 

"You've been assaulted. We need to get some information so we can track the perp." 

 

"You won't find him. He's an expert at disappearing. Now I need to go. I have someone waiting for me."

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Walter followed the man back to his table in the restaurant because he wanted to know how and when this asshole had known his Alexei. He waited while the man asked the waiter for some ice. Walter smiled at the waiter reassuringly. He had waited on Walter and his boys often so he must have been concerned at the way Alex had torn out of the place earlier. 

 

"So, how long has little Alex been living with you, sugar daddy?" 

 

"I'm not his sugar daddy. I told you, we're in a relationship. An equal partnership." 

 

"Sure you are. Alex serves up that ass and you feel like a king every time you fuck him." 

 

Something in his tone told Walter that he wanted him mad and careless. Walter was an old hand at those games and wasn't going to fall for that. So he went on the offensive. 

 

"Actually, it's my ass that gets fucked. Alex is quite good at it." 

 

That one scored a hit. The asshole's eyes narrowed. 

 

"Really? And I went to so much trouble to teach him how to use his ass with men." 

 

"Well, tell me more. I'm always interested in hearing about Alexei's past." 

 

"He was nine when Spender brought him to me. I don't know where Spender got him. I never asked where he got the boys he brought to me. All I asked was how he wanted them trained. Alex was a skinny little kid but beautiful all the same, with those big expressive green eyes. Spender wanted him taught to make dirty old men happy." 

 

"Happy as in 'serving up that ass'?" 

 

"Don't forget his talented mouth. Surely he's done that for you?" 

 

Walter ignored the question. "Please, do continue with your story." 

 

"I followed my normal routine with the boys I trained. Alex was younger than some, tighter. He bled a lot that first time. Screamed louder too. Of course, after that, he cowered away from me. It took several beatings before he got the point that pleasing me was his only way of avoiding the pain of a beating. They all learn eventually that the pain of the sex is far less than the pain of my paddles or crops." 

 

Walter's hands were clenched into fists in his lap but he held a tight rein on his temper. He wanted to know everything before he killed the son-of-a-bitch. Walter felt a momentary twinge that he would be breaking his word to Fox. The man had signed his death sentence when he told Walter he raped a nine year old Alex. 

 

"I spent several months working with Alex. He was so beautiful and I enjoyed his lessons so very much. But all good things end. Spender showed up one day and took him off for the weekend. He brought him back bruised and torn. Left me with orders to get him cleaned up and to let him know when Alex could be used again." 

 

"At first, he would give him a couple of weeks to heal. One time they brought him back and I had to get a doctor in to stitch him up. I went off on Spender then. They had bruised his face that time as well. I didn't intend for his face to be disfigured. It takes more than a tight ass to attract the higher paying clients. Alex had everything I knew he needed to make a lot of money." 

 

"You said at first?" 

 

"Yeah, by the time he was ten, he was being passed around at house parties every weekend. Spender made a lot of money off him back then. All the old guys loved getting their hands on him." 

 

"So there were lots of men who used him?" 

 

"Are you kidding? Half the eastern seaboard fucked that boy. The only reason the rest didn't is they couldn't afford Spender's prices." 

 

"Did he ever fight you, try to get away?" 

 

"Yeah, he ran away the first time when he was twelve. It didn't take them long to find him. I beat him with a rubber paddle and locked him in a closet for three days with a bucket of water and a bucket to pee in." 

 

Walter knew then that the silo wasn't the start of Alex's fear of confined places. His nails dug crescent marks in his palms with his rage at what had been done to his lover. But his face showed nothing of what was going on in his head. He waited for the dead man across from him to continue. 

 

"The second time he ran, he was sixteen. Killed one of Spenders goons in the process. He didn't realize he had killed him. Was very upset when I told him weeks later. Spender took care of his punishment that time." 

 

"What did Spender do to him?" 

 

"I got all the details later when I got to watch the film they made. They transferred it to video later for the kinky crowd. Spender even made money from his pain. I could probably get you a copy if you want. I know all Spenders men got to fuck him whenever they wanted for the time he was there. Spender used electricity, the burns took a long time to heal. The boy he brought back had dead eyes. He only stayed with me long enough for his body to heal then Spender sent him to be trained as a killer." 

 

"So, based on an accidental death, which was probably in self- defence, Spender decided he would be a good assassin?" 

 

"That and the fact that he had killed a part of the boy's spirit. You know, of course, that Alex is Russian? It's amazing how the right incentives will help you learn anything. Even flawless English. Most of his training after that took place in Russia. I didn't see him again until they were getting ready to send him to work for you." 

 

"You do know who I am. I wondered why you hadn't asked me any questions. Why did you see him then?" 

 

"Remedial sex education. I was told he was going to need seduction skills. You the one they sent him to seduce?" 

 

"No. If I had been things might have gone in a entirely different direction." 

 

"How so?" 

 

"Not important. What is important is that Alexei belongs to me and you will stay away from him." 

 

"Are you sure about that? All I have to do is say the word and, like the well trained slut he is, he'll spread that ass for me." 

 

"Wrong, that ass only gets used by the two of us." 

 

Walter didn't need to turn around, he had felt Fox's presence. The asshole looked up at Fox standing behind Walter and grinned. 

 

"You must be Fox. God, aren't you the pretty one, too! What are two pretty boys like you doing with an old fart like him?" 

 

"Walter, should I give him Alex's explanation for it?" 

 

"Go ahead." 

 

"Alex once said Walter is hung like a bull and can fuck all night." 

 

"I thought you said Alex fucks you." 

 

"He does. I also told you we have a partnership. We take turns. Alex isn't a sex toy in our bed. He's our lover." 

 

"Walter, can we get out of here? The atmosphere is rank tonight." 

 

Walter let his fists relax and got to his feet. The bastard stood up, too. 

 

"Tell *Alexei* that I'm at the Mayflower. That I expect to see him there later, for a...drink." He smirked, then just grinned. 

 

"He can scream down the house for me." 

 

Walter reached to grab Fox without thought, knowing that the remark would make Fox want to punch the prick out. Walter heard the man laughing as he dragged Fox out of the restaurant. 

 

In the car on the way home, Walter told Fox everything the man had told him. Fox's first reaction was to go back and beat the crap out of the fucking asshole. Even though Walter wanted that too, he had no intention of letting the bastard off so easily. 

 

As they got nearer to the house, Fox filled Walter in on what had happened in the park. Walter's heart bled a little then, already knowing that they wouldn't find Alex at home. He felt guilty too. Had he gone after Alex with Fox then Alex wouldn't have been able to run.

 

++++++

 

Alex doubled back to get his car. As he raced to the house, he calculated how much time he could reasonably count on before Fox recovered and went to get Walter, always assuming that Walter wasn't trying to kill Quentin at the moment. He prayed that Walter wouldn't lose his temper but knew how Quentin always seemed to find the right buttons to push. 

 

He had arrived at the restaurant earlier than he'd thought he would and gone in to order a drink. When the hand had fallen on his shoulder, he'd looked around, expecting it to be Fox or Walter. The man standing there was the last person on earth he wanted to see. 

 

He automatically catalogued the changes in the hated face in front of him. The last time he had seen him his hair had just started turning silver, now silver had been replaced with white. He was even thinner then before. Didn't seem as tall as he once had, but maybe that was because Alex was so used to being with Fox and Walter, both tall men. The blue eyes were still as sharp as ever, the smile still as cruel. 

 

Alex had suddenly felt like a helpless little boy again and all he could think about was running. So that's just what he had done. But the asshole had followed him out onto the sidewalk and grabbed his arm. So he'd hit and ran. At that point, all he wanted was to get away. Had he seen Fox and Walter he might have gone to them but he hadn't. 

 

When Fox had found him and he'd heard that Walter was with Quentin, he had known he had to leave. Walter and Fox knew he had been whored out but they didn't know the extent. Now, they would and they wouldn't want a used piece of garbage like him in their bed. 

 

Worse they might try and pretend but he knew that eventually he was going to lose them. Better to go now than to see disgust in their eyes or hear it in their voices. 

 

At the house, he went directly to his office, opened the small safe he had installed. Old habits diehard and he had passports and cash stashed there. Grabbing everything, he filled his pockets then headed for their bedroom. 

 

He entered the closet and grabbed the daypack he used when they went hiking, hurriedly stuffing clothes into it. Walking over to the bed, he threw back the covers and stripped the pillowcases off Walter and Fox's pillows and shoved them in with his clothes. 

 

The last thing he grabbed was his laptop. With that he could finish up the project he was working on no matter where he was. The job had been given to him because the head of the company was an old friend of Walter's. Alex didn't want to shame Walter by not completing it. 

 

All told, he was in the house for half an hour. Pulling the car out of the driveway, he headed south, figuring that Fox and Walter would expect him to go north toward the heavier population centres or straight to the airport. 

 

He didn't even realise he was crying until he rolled down the window for some fresh air and the wind hit his wet shirt.

 

+++++++

 

It didn't take long for Walter and Fox to understand Alex had run. Fox stood staring at the bed, for once his profiling skills failing him. 

 

"Why would he tear up the bed?" 

 

"Fox, our pillowcases are gone. He took our scent with him. We're going to have to track him down. He won't come back on his own." 

 

Fox turned to look at Walter, his face grief stricken. "I thought he understood how much we love him. We knew they'd used him as a whore. It doesn't matter. It wasn't his fault." 

 

"He must have thought that bastard would say something that would make us turn away from him. Instead it only made me understand him better. It shows what a good strong man he actually became. Fox, we have to face the fact that it won't be easy to find him. And that when we do, it won't be easy to convince him to come home." 

 

Fox had moved closer to Walter as he was talking and Walter now gathered him in his arms. They clung hard to each other for a long minute. 

 

"Let's go see those geek friends of yours and get them started on watching for his trail." 

 

"Yeah, that's a good place to start." 

 

In the car on the way, they discussed every place they knew Alex had hidden in the past, both knowing he probably wouldn't go to any of them. But they would check them all just in case. 

 

The Gunmen seemed a little surprised to see Skinner with Mulder. Fox normally came to visit them alone. They knew Skinner appreciated their skills but basically thought of them as weird. Fox had come out to them about his relationship with Walter when they had decided to live together. They had accepted that as they had all their friend's other foibles. 

 

"So, Mulder, what's going on?" Frohike looked pointedly past Mulder to Skinner. 

 

"We need your help." 

 

"Sure, man. What do you need?" 

 

"Alex took off tonight and we need to find him." 

 

"You guys have a fight?" 

 

While they accepted Skinner in his life, they had never understood about Alex. No one did. 

 

"No, we didn't have a fight. We ran into an old acquaintance of his tonight. Alex was afraid of how we would react to what the bastard had to say." 

 

"You know, Mulder, maybe you two are better off without him." 

 

Byers and Langley seemed to be in agreement, both nodding at what Frohike said. 

 

Walter's face turned positively purple with rage. He pushed past Mulder. Frohike found himself dangling a foot above the floor, his face turning red, two strong fists gripping him by his shirtfront, as Skinner glared into his eyes. Langley and Byers looked as if flight was becoming an attractive option but they didn't know which way to run. They had never seen Skinner out of control. 

 

Walter's words were harsh and clearly enunciated. He wanted no misunderstandings. Although near the end, they could hear the pain in his voice for the little boy who had been so ill used. "Understand this, Frohike. Alex is a part of us now. Without him we're incomplete. If you had heard what I heard tonight, about how a nine-year-old boy was raped and tortured to twist him into what they wanted him to be, you would be amazed that he survived. Now, if you are Fox's friend, you *will* help us find him." 

 

He dropped Frohike down on the floor none too gently and realised that the other two geeks were staring open mouthed at him. 

 

Byers croaked out. "Nine?" 

 

Fox took over then because Walter was shaking with his anger and pain. 

 

"Yeah. We ran into the piece of filth that *trained* him. He even offered to get us a copy of a video they made when Alex was raped and tortured for running away. Told us Spender made money off that, too. Walter is right. If you're my friends, you'll help us find him." 

 

Langley spoke up then. "Come on." He led the way toward his computer. 

 

"Tell me every alias you know he's used. Everything you can think of that might help us narrow the search." 

 

Langley settled at his computer and typed furiously as Mulder gave him everything that terrific memory had stored. 

 

Walter wandered away from them and pulled out his cell phone. He had plans of his own to make and Fox didn't need to know about them. His friend Steven was surprised to hear from him but more than willing to let him use the cabin in a remote area of the mountains for a couple of weeks. 

 

His second phone call was to Kim's voice mail, leaving instructions for her to draw up paperwork for him to take all the vacation he had coming to him and to tell her he wouldn't be in the next day. 

 

The third call was to an old buddy from the service who could acquire almost anything. 

 

"Got all that?" 

 

"Yeah, Walt. When do you need this?" 

 

"An hour from now." 

 

"Walt, get serious. I can probably get most of it by late afternoon. Do you need help? It's not like you to... fuck, Walt, you're an AD with the FBI, for god's sakes. What's going on?" 

 

"You don't want to know. Just believe me when I say it's necessary. If you were in my shoes, you'd be doing exactly what I'm doing." 

 

"Ok, come by around...say three. I'll do the best that I can." 

 

"Thanks." 

 

Mulder called his name just as he disconnected from the call. He hurried back to where Mulder and the geeks were standing around Langley's computer. 

 

"Walter, is there anything you can think of that I might have missed?" 

 

"I doubt it. Your memory's better than mine."

 

++++++++

 

Alex stopped at a rest stop about twenty-five miles from the house. Parking at the far end, he got out and opened the compartment for the spare tire. Hidden underneath were the plates that his lovers didn't know about. He had known the time would come when something ended the life he had with them so he had made preparations. It took only a couple of minutes for him to change them. 

 

He got back in his jeep, thinking that he should have left it. Fox had brought them all new cars when he had sold the screenplay rights to his book. But he needed it to get away quickly. He figured all he had to do was keep moving around for a few weeks. Give them time for what they had learned to sink in. They would come to the realisation that they were better off without him. Then they would quit looking for him. 

 

He wanted to conserve his funds so he stopped at a seedy motel when he was too tired to drive anymore. He stripped, pulled the pillowcases out of his pack, crawled into the empty bed and clutched them close, not realising that he was adding the scent of his tears to their scents on the cases. Finally, he fell into a dream filled sleep. Dreams of the happy times, followed by dreams of them turning from him in disgust at what he had done. 

 

He stayed there for almost a week. Forcing himself to work on the job for Walter's friend. Dreaming of them every night. Then he headed north again. After a month of wandering he ended up in New York. 

 

He went to a restaurant that he had gone to with Fox when the two of them had come up to sign Fox's book deal. Sat at a table in the corner and remembered how Fox had groped him under the table all during dinner. Smiled at the memory of his clothes being ripped off as soon as they had got back to their room. And the laughing, fumbling attempts to find the cell phone in the mess of clothes to get Walter on the line for phone sex. 

 

Without thinking he pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial. When he heard Fox's voice, he panicked. 

 

"Hello-----Hello who is------Alex, is that you? Talk to me, Alex, please. We want you to come home." 

 

Then Walter's voice gruff and deep. 

 

"Alexei, come home. Or tell us where you are and we'll come there. We love you, please come home to us." 

 

Alex made a deep strangled sound and disconnected the phone.

 

+++++++

 

The day after Alex left, Walter sent Fox to check with the geeks, telling him he had some favours to call in. Fox didn't want to be away from Walter but understood that they could cover more territory if they split up. And he knew Walter wasn't going to leave him. The one constant reliable thing in his life was Walter Skinner. 

 

Walter's first stop was his friend with the cabin. He gave him a story about having a friend who wanted to disappear for awhile. Chatted over coffee and left an hour later with the keys and the assurance that no one would need or come up to the cabin until Walter brought back the keys. 

 

Walter then did some shopping. His next destination, the cabin. It didn't take long to get everything ready for his guest there. The basement of the old place had a packed down dirt floor, no windows, the only exit being the door at the top of the stairs. The support beams were strong and heavy. There were hooks and rings that had been used in the past for hanging herbs to dry. Those would work nicely with the chains he had purchased at the hardware store. 

 

He knew keeping a grown man confined would be harder than it had been to lock up a frightened, beaten twelve year old boy. 

 

He measured the length of the chain carefully and set the bucket of water barely within reach. The other bucket he just left next to it. Once he had everything set, he headed back to town. Getting back in time to meet Doug at three. 

 

"Walt, I got everything you wanted. I don't know what you're planning but I hope you know how much of this stuff to use. You could kill someone if you get the dosage wrong. You're the last person I ever thought would ask me for drugs. Can't you take care of what ever it is some other way?" 

 

"Doug, don't ask. You've known me a long time. Can't you just trust that I'm doing what needs to be done?" 

 

"But what if you get it wrong? Can you live with it if you kill someone?" 

 

"I can live with what I'm going to do. Don't worry, the drugs won't kill anyone. I know all about dosage. How much do I owe you?" 

 

"You paid me a long time ago, more than I could ever pay you back. Walt, if you need me to do anything else.... I will, you know." 

 

"I know. Thanks. I need to go. I have a lot to get done today." 

 

"Walt, be careful." 

 

"I will." 

 

Walter had dinner ready when Fox got home that night. Made him his favourite after-dinner coffee blend that had a carefully measured dose of a strong sleeping drug added. Coffee hid the taste of this drug quite well. Once he had Fox safely in bed, he headed out for the Mayflower. By the time Fox woke up in the morning, that bastard would be chained in the basement at the cabin. 

 

Quentin showed no sign of surprise when he opened his door to find Walter Skinner standing there. Quentin stepped back and, with a sweeping motion, invited Walter in. That was his last mistake in life.When the staff found the room empty the next day, they just assumed the customer had left for his own reasons. 

 

As he was closing the door, the needle found its target in his throat and he slumped to a heap on the floor. Walter left him lying there while he packed anything he thought belonged to the man. Kneeling by the body, he stripped all personal effects from his pockets as well. The bag went down to the car first. Walter waited patiently for it to get late. The amount of the drug he had given Quentin would keep him out for hours. 

 

When he felt the hotel was settled pretty much for the night, he hauled the unconscious man down to his car. He saw no one on the trip down but was prepared to tell them that his friend had too much to drink in another friend's room and he was taking him home so if he puked, it would be on his own floor. 

 

Dumping the bastard in the back seat, he headed for the cabin. By the time Quentin came to, he was naked and chained on the dirt floor. Walter was waiting patiently on the bottom step. Funny how calm a man could become when he was doing something he knew to be right. Animals like this didn't deserve to live. Not just for what he had done to Alexei but for all the other boys as well. 

 

Quentin tugged at the chains not being awake enough to remember yet. He was spread-eagled on the floor. The metal cuffs tight enough that, if he struggled very much, they would cut into his wrists. 

 

"They're new and strong. You won't get out of them." 

 

Quentin's head turned toward the sound of Walter's voice, his eyes trying to focus on the man sitting a few feet from him. 

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? People will be looking for me. You won't get away with this." 

 

"Oh, I don't think you'll be missed much. They'll find a new piece of garbage to take your place. There's always another one out there. You, however, won't leave this place alive." Something in Walter's voice must have convinced him Walter was sincere. Later, Walter would admit, to himself anyway, that he felt a certain amount of satisfaction at the fear in the eyes and voice of the naked man on the floor. 

 

"Look! I can get you all the boys you want. Alex wasn't the best piece I ever trained. And he's maimed now. I can get you a younger, better looking, two-armed boy to do whatever you want." 

 

"You don't get the point. This isn't about sex. This is about love. This about what you did to the man I love. It's payback time and payback is a real bitch, especially when you have so much to pay for." 

 

"What are you planning on doing to me?" Fear had been replaced by panic. 

 

"Nothing much for a few days. I'm going to give you time to think about how you made a scared little boy feel. Have *you* ever been raped?" 

 

"You wouldn't." A stunned whisper then. 

 

"Not with my dick, no. That only goes up Fox and Alexei. But I bought a new toy for you. One that should give you the same delights you gave a nine year old child." 

 

Walter reached to pick up an object on the step next to him. A dildo he had purchased earlier in the day. 

 

"This is called the John Holmes. Remember him? It's twelve and a half inches long. I'm so sorry that you'll only get to enjoy ten inches of it. But you'll be glad to hear it has a circumference of eight wonderful inches and it's two and a half inches thick. It was the biggest one I could find on such short notice. I do apologise, if I'd had longer to prepare I might have found something better suited for the task." 

 

"You're bluffing. You won't do that! You work for the fucking FBI for old's sake!" 

 

"God has nothing to do with this. And my job has nothing to do with what I will and won't do. This is about revenge. But you'll be glad to know I won't quote Shakespeare to you." 

 

Quentin screamed until his voice gave out. Walter yanked the bloodied dildo out of Quentin's body. He pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and checked quickly to make sure the prick wasn't going to get off easy by bleeding to death. Opening the cuffs on the left ankle and wrist he left him lying there. Headed toward the stairs only to hear a croaked voice. 

 

"Aren't you going to kill me now?" 

 

"You don't think I'll let you off that easy, do you? Your water bucket is within reach. I'd go easy on it; it'll have to last you a few days. How long did you keep Alexei in the closet? Three days? A grown man ought to last four, maybe five. See you then." 

 

Walter closed and locked the door at the top of the stairs, flipped off the light switch leaving Quentin to contemplate his fate in darkness. True to his word, Walter didn't return until four days later.

 

++++++

 

Alex stayed in New York for several days after he called them. They had sounded sincere about wanting him to come home. But he knew they had probably been trying so hard to find him that it still hadn't sunk in. He spent his days working on the project, nights either drinking to get to sleep or thinking of them and staring at his gun lying on the table next to him. 

 

One night, he couldn't face it anymore so he went out to a club, again a place he had gone to with Fox. He wasn't sure why he wanted to go there except he had found peace for a few minutes at the restaurant they had eaten in. He ordered a drink and found a small table in an out of the way corner. 

 

He was watching the dancers when suddenly he saw a bald man lead a younger brunette with an ethnic nose onto the floor. If he squinted his eyes, Alex could pretend that it was Walter and Fox. He didn't realize they had seen him watching until they came over to his table. 

 

"Can we buy you a drink?" 

 

Up close, the only real similarity the speaker had to Walter was being bald. He was shorter, with blue eyes and thin. The other one had the hair colour and a nose like Fox but he too had blue eyes and his lips were too thin. But they would be a distraction and he needed that. 

 

They moved to a quieter area of the bar so they could talk. They told him they were long time lovers who liked to *play* sometimes. Then invited him home. His loneliness led him to say yes. He tried. But he couldn't go through with it. As he was stuttering through an apology, the older man interrupted him. 

 

"Why don't you call them?" 

 

"What?" 

 

"Walter and Fox. That's what you called us. I'll bet I'm Walter, right?" 

 

"You do have the same hair stylist. I can't call them." 

 

"Why not? You obviously love them. Do they know where you are?" 

 

"Yeah, I love them. No, they don't know where I am. They're better off without me." 

 

"I bet they don't think that. Call. At least give them the chance to ask you to come home." 

 

"They did once. But they've probably changed their minds by now." 

 

"You're a fool if you don't try. Love doesn't come along often in this world and you need to hold on to it when it does." 

 

The phone was pushed into his hand. The two men went into the bathroom and he heard the shower start. Dialing slowly, he waited for the connection and almost hung up when he heard Walter's voice. 

 

"Skinner." 

 

"Sergei." 

 

"Alexei! Where are you? Please come home. We miss you so much." 

 

"I can't, Sergei. I know Quentin told you about me. I knew it was just a matter of time before my past came back to take everything away from me." 

 

"Alexei, he'll never hurt you again. Do you hear me? I love you and I won't let anyone come between us or hurt you ever again." 

 

Alex had heard that tone before. It was the same hard tone Walter had used when he had told Alex about a man he had killed in Vietnam when he'd caught the bastard raping a little girl. Walter's voice had been cold, his eyes dead as he told Alex about finding the prick pounding into the girl as she screamed. Of how he had pulled him off her and used his knife to castrate the bastard. How he had carefully picked up the girl and carried her away from the screaming man he had left to bleed to death. 

 

Fox had been away on a book signing tour. Alex didn't think Fox knew about it. Walter had never asked him to keep it to himself, he just had. He had tucked it away in that place with his other *private* Walter memories.

 

"Oh god, Walter. You didn't.....Please say you didn't...... What have I done? Now I've dragged you down, too." 

 

"You've done nothing. You were a victim. Come home to us where you belong. Please, Alexei." 

 

Walter's voice had changed to pleading. Alex had never heard him sound like that. Then Fox's voice came on the phone. 

 

"Please, Alex. Come home." 

 

Alex couldn't listen any more. He had to get away. Europe! He'd go and get money out of one of the accounts. All he could think of was escape, run. Sooner or later Walter would take a look at what he had done and that, combined with Alex's past, would make him hate the man he had once loved. 

 

What Walter had done in the past was different. That was in country, it was war. He had seen that girl being hurt. It had nothing to do with the real world, with the decent life Walter had made for himself. Alex was just a whore, not worthy of Walter soiling his hands and risking everything by killing Quentin. 

 

Alex dressed hurriedly and left. When his hosts of the evening came out and found him gone, they assumed the worse. The older man having once lost someone he truly loved decided to interfere. He picked up the phone and hit redial.

 

++++++++++

 

Fox yelled with frustration when the phone clicked in his ear. Walter stared at the hole Fox's fist left in the wall and he hoped they wouldn't be spending the night at the hospital getting a cast put on it. The phone rang again and Walter picked it up before the first ring was done. 

 

"Alex?" 

 

"No, this isn't Alex. Sorry. You don't know me, and you can tell me to fuck off if you want. My partner and I met your Alex at a bar tonight. We talked and invited him home. We knew he wasn't interested in us when he called us Walter and Fox. Which one are you by the way?" 

 

"This is Walter. Will you ask him to talk to me, please?" 

 

"He's gone. We were in the shower when he called you. We were trying to give him some privacy. Wish I had listened at the door. Do you want him back? Cause if you don't, there's no reason for us to talk anymore." 

 

"God, yes, we want him back. There was no reason for him to leave, except in his mind. Where is he?" 

 

"New York City. We saw a key for the Carleton with his clothes. And before you ask, nothing happened. He couldn't. Not even when he closed his eyes and called us by your names." 

 

"Thank you. I have to go. We need to get a flight out. You don't know what this means to us." 

 

"Just take care of him when you get here. Save the yelling for later. I wish you luck." 

 

Walter disconnected the call and immediately dialed the airline that he knew had commuter flights every hour to New York. While he was making the reservations, Fox was calling Kim and Scully to tell them where they were going.

 

++++++

 

Four days after Walter had left Quentin at the cabin, he again made Fox's favourite coffee for him after dinner. Once Fox was in bed, Walter headed back to the cabin to check on his guest. He didn't use the dildo this time. But the crop he had purchased at the sporting goods store brought out a deep red on the skin of the man who had beaten more little boys than Walter would ever know. 

 

Walter's revenge was cold at this point. Part of him was appalled at what he was doing. Had they been successful in finding Alexei, he might have given the bastard a quick death. But every day that Alexei was gone made his anger at the pervert spike higher. Every day making him think they might never find their Alexei. 

 

The civilized Walter stayed at home with his Fox. The animal he had made himself become to survive in a jungle far from home was taking revenge for his lover. When he left the bruised and battered body lying on the floor, he emptied the buckets, filling the one with water as before. Left some food near by. He didn't want the son of a bitch to die too soon. 

 

Walter made two more trips to the cabin before he gave the pimp the release he was now begging for. When he was dead, Walter put his body in the body bag he had brought there for that purpose. 

 

The body and all the things he had used on the man as well as the luggage went into an industrial furnace at a factory owned by another friend. This friend owed Walter his life too, so he didn't ask what Walter needed to burn in the middle of the night. He just met Walter opened the door for him and disappeared into his office until Walter came for him. 

 

That was Friday night. On Sunday, Walter went back for the ashes. The ashes were carefully disposed of by dumping them off the back of a speedboat into the river.

 

+++++

 

Walter and Fox went straight to the Carleton when they got to New York. Alex was gone. He hadn't hesitated once his decision was made. It took them two days to figure out that he had gone to Europe. They knew he wouldn't be using the same passport any longer, but they gave the information to the Gunmen just in case he got careless. 

 

They used Alex's car to drive back to D.C. Leaving instructions that if someone came looking for it, they were to be called. 

 

Alex had stopped in Switzerland just long enough to make a withdrawal. Then using a different passport, he entered Russia and got lost. His days spent working on the project, his nights drowning in vodka to find oblivion. His dreams haunted by the men he loved, but mostly Walter. Walter was the first man he had ever loved and though he had come to love Fox, it was harder being without Sergei. 

 

He hadn't expected to love Fox. He had been willing to fuck him because he'd thought that was the only way to have Walter. Fox had been equally surprised to find himself loving Alex. Walter had just been happy when it happened. It made his life more complete to have the two men he loved, love each other. 

 

It took a week for Alex to stop dreaming that Walter had been arrested and sentenced to death for killing Quentin. He knew that hadn't happened. Knew that Walter would have covered his tracks. But his guilt brought the dreams. 

 

He had been gone for almost two months when he thought it was safe to *call* in a progress report. He had been sending weekly email to the man he was working with on the project. It never occurred to him that he would be found because of that.

 

+++++++

 

Walter and Fox arrived home to a ringing phone, the trip from New York quiet and glum for them both. Walter grabbed the phone hoping to hear Alex's voice. Even though he was pretty sure Alex wouldn't call again for a while, if ever. 

 

"Skinner." 

 

"Hi. Where have you guys been? I've been trying to reach you all day." 

 

"We just got back from New York. Is everything ok?" 

 

"It's fine. We were just checking to be sure you were still coming out for the Fourth. You can still get away, can't you?" 

 

"Edward, I'm not sure we can." 

 

"Dad, your grandson wants to see his grandfathers. He keeps asking when 'lex and Fox are coming again. You know how they spoiled him last time." 

 

"I know, Edward but its.......Alex is gone. We don't know where he is. We were in New York because that's the last place we know he was. We managed to find out that he went to Europe." 

 

"What happened?" 

 

"We ran into someone from his past. He took off before we had a chance to tell him that nothing the man could ever say would stop us loving him. So we've been trying to find him for over a month now." 

 

"Dad, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" 

 

"No, I don't think so. We have some of Fox's friends who are computer geeks watching for him to use any of the names he used in his former profession. They also have a trace set up in case he uses any of his credit cards. But that's not very likely. He knows what we'll be doing to try to find him. All we can do is hope he gets careless or decides to call us or come home." 

 

"I wish I could help in some way. I know how much you love him. He loves both of you, too. Maybe he'll come home on his own. What will you do if you find out where he is?" 

 

"Go after him, of course. I think once we were face to face he would see that there's nothing to worry about. He was hurt so badly as a child, Edward. He expects to be rejected." 

 

"But you guys have been together for a long time. If you were going to change your mind, it would have happened by now." 

 

"I wish he knew that. I'll let you know when we hear something. We've had a long drive so I'd like to get to bed." 

 

"Sure. I understand. If he calls or anything, feel free to use the grandson card, if you think it'll help." 

 

"Don't worry, your dad isn't afraid to fight dirty when it's this important. I'll call you in a few days." 

 

After Edward hung up, he went in to see what his wife was doing. He knew she would remember, her memory was like Fox's. The next day Edward put an ad in the personals of a magazine he knew Alex read regularly. It said simply:

 

Alexei Skinner. Your grandson wants to see you. Come home.

He paid for it to run in the next four issues and hoped it would help.

 

+++++

 

Walter went back to work. Fox couldn't concentrate to work so he spent a lot of time driving Frohike, Byers, and Langley crazy. They now wanted to find Alex just so Mulder would go away. A depressed Mulder was absolutely no fun. 

 

And in Russia, Alex made plans to check out once he had completed his project. He didn't want to live without them and he was sure they had stopped looking. Sure they had stopped loving him. 

 

It was late summer when Walter ran into his friend at lunch time one day. Alexei had been gone for four months. Walter and Fox were trying to get on with life but everything reminded them of him. They had gone to see Edward and his family and little Sergei had broken their hearts asking over and over where *his* 'lex was. 

 

"Walter, it's been ages. Hey, I've been meaning to call and tell you thanks for recommending Alex. My project manager thinks his work is fantastic. He's bugging me to see if Alex will accept a more permanent position with us. Do you think he would?" 

 

"What?! You've heard from him, when?" 

 

Walter grabbed Charles by the arm. Charles was shocked at the pain he saw in Walter's face. So he pulled him into the restaurant and pushed him down at a table. 

 

"Ok, Walter, what's going on?" 

 

"Charles, he's been gone for four months. We've tried everything to find him. Tell me, when did you hear from him last? When do you expect to hear from him again?" 

 

"It's been a week. He's due to check in tomorrow. Walter, why did he leave?" 

 

"It's a long story, Charles, just let me call Fox and we can set up equipment to trace him when he calls in." 

 

"No, Walter. Not until you tell me why he left. If he had a good reason and doesn't want to see you, I won't help you. We've been friends a long time, Walter. I know you'll tell me the truth." 

 

So, Walter talked. He told Charles that Alex was more than a friend. To which Charles responded 'Do you think I'm blind!' Charles ordered drinks about a third of the way into the story and Walter was heading toward drunk by the time it was finished. 

 

"Do you have your cell phone, Walter? Let's call Mulder." 

 

Walter fumbled it out and pushed the speed dial. Charles reached for the phone and Walter gave it to him. 

 

"Walter?" 

 

"No, this is Charles. I'm afraid I got Walter a little drunk. Mulder, you need to bring your friends and whatever they need to my office. Alex is supposed to be checking in tomorrow and we can maybe trace him. I'll bring Walter with me and meet you there." 

 

"You mean he's still been working on that project?" 

 

"Yes, if I had known what was going on, you would probably have found him by now. Now get off the phone and get moving." 

 

An hour later, they were in Charles' office and he was telling them that Alex had actually been sending information weekly but was due to send a partial download the next day. It should keep the phone tied up at least an hour. If not, they would tell him there was a line problem and ask him to resend. 

 

Frohike's commented. "If he were on the moon, we could trace him in an hour." 

 

The guys got all their equipment set up for the next day. Then Fox took the still drunk Walter home to bed. Neither of them slept much that night. They talked a long time about how they would get Alex to come home. What they should say. 

 

The next day, they waited for the call to come in. The man who Alex had been working with was unaware that the phone line was tapped. Walter told Charles that Alex might pick up on any changes in the man's behaviour. They couldn't take the chance that the man might give it away. 

 

The conversation between Alex and Charles' tech was short but the download took about the time Charles had estimated. 

 

Langley looked up from the computer he was using, "Mulder, he's in Georgia." 

 

"Great, we can be there in a few hours. What city?" 

 

"No, Mulder. I mean Russia." 

 

"Fuck!" 

 

"Fox, calm down. We'll go there. Langley, can you pin down the city?" 

 

"Sure, but what if he goes somewhere else?" 

 

"Then we'll be on the same continent at least and you can trace his next download. This is going to work, I know it." 

 

"Didn't you hear the depression in his voice? He's finishing this because he doesn't want to let Walter down. He probably doesn't have the energy to run any more. And if we don't get to him before he finishes the work, we may be too late." 

 

"Mulder, you don't think he would kill himself, do you?" 

 

Frohike sounded concerned. His attitude had changed over the last months of watching his friend suffer. Watching the lines form, seeing the dark circles under the eyes from lack of sleep. Skinner didn't look any better. He was turning into an old man. 

 

A few minutes later, Langley had a city name for them and Walter actually picked him up in a bear hug. 

 

The next day, Walter and Fox left for Russia. The trip itself was difficult as they both felt such a need to hurry. The small town wasn't even on the map they bought. So they spent some time getting lost with the directions they received. Finally they arrived to find that there was only one hotel and Alex wasn't there. 

 

So they settled in to wait for the next download. The time seemed to crawl. They made love with a desperate need to keep the connection they had to each other. Both praying that Alex was still near by, that they could get to him quickly when he sent the next download. 

 

The time crawled but finally it was time for the next download. Fox was on the phone with Frohike and Langley on the computer again. Walter was pacing the small area available in the room they were in. Finally Fox looked up at him with a smile on his face. 

 

"What? Where is he?" 

 

"He's here. In the hotel." 

 

"Here? Are they sure?" 

 

"Yes. We just need to find out what room." 

 

The two of them hurried down the stairs to the desk. Walter who knew more Russian flashed Alex's picture at the man asking if he had seen him. He pointed toward the restaurant across the lobby. The two of them practically ran across the lobby. 

 

There, sitting in a corner next to the phone line hooked into a computer, was Alex. 

 

They walked toward him. He didn't even look up, just ordered vodka in his flawless Russian. A magazine was open on the table in front of him. As they watched a tear fell onto the magazine and he whispered in English 'my grandson'. 

 

"Your grandson misses you, Alexei. And so do we." 

 

Alex's head jerked up at the first word. Walter and Fox assessed the man in front of them. He had lost weight; his face was almost grey from a bad diet that consisted mostly of cheap vodka. He saw the changes to both the men in front of him. Saw the new lines in Fox's face. The age that had crept into Walter's. 

 

"How did you find me? Why did you bother?" 

 

They moved then to sit on either side of him. Making sure he wouldn't get away. 

 

"We found you because Charles is very pleased with your work. He wants to know if you will consider a full time position with his company. He's my friend, Alexei. Did you think I wouldn't talk to him at some point?" 

 

"I figured you had plenty of time to realise that you don't need trash like me in your life. I didn't think you would be looking any more." 

 

"Alex, Walter and I love you, you idiot. Haven't you figured that out? I've been driving the Gunmen crazy having them look for you. We've been out of our minds with worry." 

 

"Alexei, please just come home. We need you home with us." 

 

"How can you want me knowing what I am, what I did?" 

 

"What you *are* is our lover. What you *did*, you were forced to do. You were a child, Alexei. You were as helpless as little Sergei." 

 

"Did you put the ad in here?" 

 

Alex pushed the magazine toward Walter. Pointing to the ad in the personals. 

 

"No, Edward must have. He asked if there was anything he could do. He knows how much I love you. He wants his father to be happy." 

 

The restaurant was becoming crowded and a band started to play. The music was beautiful and Walter hoped that the words to the love song might come to pass for them before the night was over. The song an old one that Walter's mother had sung to his father at their wedding. Why his mother had picked a gypsy love song he didn't know, but every year she sang it again to his father on their anniversary. 

 

"Alexei, do you understand the words to the song?" 

 

"Yes. She's singing to her lover. Telling him how she longs for his arms to hold her. How he has touched her soul. She's telling him that their love is as old as time. That she will die without him. Then she begs him to make love to her." 

 

"And what does he do, Alexei?" 

 

"He takes her away to be his lover, making love to her as no one else ever did." 

 

Fox leaned in close to them. 

 

"Alex, come upstairs with us. Let us make love to you. Please, Alex. Walter and I need you so much." 

 

Alex looked from one to the other. One last time, he thought. I can lie in their arms one last time and pretend it's going to last forever. Then I'll slip out when they go to sleep. The project is finished and my gun is waiting. Once I'm dead they can get on with their lives. 

 

He nodded slowly. "Can we wait until the download is finished? Then I'll go up with you." 

 

They smiled at him and nodded. Walter told them he would arrange for food to be sent up and be right back. Fox put his hand on Alex's leg under the table and squeezed gently. Alex's hand covered his. They sat quietly listening to the music. 

 

Walter did indeed arrange for food but he also made a phone call. 

 

"Charles, it's me." 

 

"Walter, did you find him?" 

 

"Yes, he's with Fox. I left them to call you. Something is up. He's agreeing too easily. Please ask your tech how much information he's getting in the download. Call me back when you know." 

 

"Sure, Walter, no problem." 

 

"And, Charles, thank you for your help. Tell the geeks I owe them." 

 

"Will do. Call you as soon as I know." 

 

Walter went back in to find that Fox and Alex were disconnecting the phone line for the computer and packing up Alex's things. 

 

They got to the room just as Walter's cell phone started ringing. He stayed in the hall as Fox pulled Alex into their room. 

 

"Walter, John tells me that it's complete. Everything Alex needed to do was transmitted in this download. Do you think he'll try to run again?" 

 

"I hope to prevent that. I'll talk to you when I can. Thanks again." 

 

Walter disconnected and entered the room. Fox was wrapped around Alex kissing him deeply and Alex was clinging to Fox. When he walked up to them, they turned their bodies to make room for him. It may have been over four months since they had been together but their bodies remembered. When Fox let go of his mouth, Alex turned his head seeking a kiss from Walter. 

 

They stood there, in their three-way hug taking turns kissing Alex until the waiter came with the food. Walter insisted that they sit down to eat. He knew Fox hadn't been eating well nor had he and Alex looked positively malnourished. 

 

So they ate and talked. Walter telling Alex about the guy in New York who had called then. How upset they had been to find him gone. Fox telling him that he had driven the Gunmen crazy, demanding that they find him. Told him that little Sergei had asked and asked for him during the Fourth of July holiday. 

 

Like typical men they talked about everything but what needed to be said. 

 

When the food was gone, they pulled Alex to his feet, hands gentle as they undressed him. Kisses raining on his skin as it was exposed. When he was naked, Walter led him to the bed and lay beside him, kissing and stroking, while Fox undressed. When Fox came to the bed, Walter rose to undress himself. 

 

Soon the three of them were forming an old well-loved pattern on the bed. Alex was in the centre, his lovers spooned around him, every inch of his body being kissed, licked, and sucked on. His body was responding like the desert during the first rainfall of the season. His voice hoarse with his need for them. 

 

After Walter prepped Alex and started to enter him, he spoke for the first time. 

 

"Aren't you going to use a condom?" 

 

"We stopped using those years ago, remember?" 

 

"But...you trust me to still be clean?" 

 

"Alexei, I know no one has been in you since the last time we were." 

 

"But you talked to those guys in New York." 

 

"They told us that you couldn't." 

 

"And you trust that I haven't been with someone here?" 

 

"Alex, you aren't listening. Walter just told you we *know* you haven't cheated on us. You belong to us." 

 

Walter pressed forward, pushing his cock into Alex slowly. Hissing at how tight Alex was. Alex reached up to pull Fox down into a kiss. When Walter was tight against Alex, he stayed still to let the other's body remember him. 

 

He smiled down at his two lovers kissing. Had they been watching him they would have seen the years the last four months had put on him dissipating. He knew that Alex was planning to run or worse. But Alex didn't know that Walter had no intention of letting that happen. 

 

He pulled back and felt Alex's muscles tighten, trying to keep him inside. That brought a bigger smile to his face. 

 

"Alexei, if you do that again, I'm gonna shoot before you have a chance to know I'm in there." 

 

Fox raised his head and smiled the kind of smile that hadn't graced his face for over four months. 

 

Alex looked into Walter's eyes and made an effort to relax around the cock he had missed so much. Walter picked up the lube from next to Alex's hip where he had placed it. He squeezed out a large enough portion to coat Alex so Fox could ride him. 

 

Fox had gone back to kissing Alex and moved without letting his lover's mouth go when Walter tapped his leg. With Walter's help he climbed on and Walter guided Alex's cock into Fox. Fox raised up for a minute and rubbed his back against Walter's chest, smiling down at Alex. 

 

He realised that Alex's eyes were bright but made no comment. Just turned to kiss Walter before bending back down to suck a nipple into his mouth. Alex moaned as the two men above him began to move. Walter stroking in and out of his body as Fox lifted up off him then dropped back down to take him in. They went slowly, wanting it to last. Four months was a long time to be without someone you love. 

 

When Alex began babbling at them, they picked up the pace. Alex pressed Fox's face closer as Fox bit him the way he loved. Then he heard Walter's beautiful voice commanding them to come. It had only happened once or twice before but all three men exploded together each with their own sounds of pleasure. 

 

Walter was the one to go get washcloths to clean them up. He moved his two exhausted lovers under the covers. Alex was good and out when Walter joined them in the crowded bed. He was so out of it he didn't feel the lined cuff that Walter fastened around his ankle with a chain leading to one around his. The key left safely on the dresser out of reach. 

 

The looks Alex gave Walter early in the morning when he tried to sneak out would have blistered paint. When Fox had the audacity to laugh, he took a swing at him, which caused him to end up with his ass swatted by Walter's big hand. 

 

"So, what? Am I a prisoner?" 

 

"If that's what it takes to keep you with us until you understand that we love you and you belong to us and with us." Walter's voice was in full AD mode and he wasn't backing down. 

 

"Kurite moju trubku, pizd'uk." 

 

"Right now? I thought we were fighting." 

 

Walter grinned and put his hand in the middle of Alex's chest pushing him down on the bed. Then twisting, he pulled Alex's cock into his mouth. 

 

"Damn, Alex, I need to learn Russian if it gets that kind of reaction from him." Alex moaned, but again gave in to them. The last four months had been so lonely. What would it hurt to just enjoy them? They seemed to want it and his gun would still be there later. He was still telling himself that two days later as he lay cushioned against Fox's chest while Walter fed them dinner. 

 

Walter had refused to let anyone in. He would push the dirty linens through the door and take clean ones from the maid. Of course, he was also giving her big tips, which made her mumble about crazy rich Americans. It certainly didn't matter to her that the crazy man preferred to change his own sheets. The young man who brought up their food saw marginally more of the trio. That only because the food trays couldn't be pushed through as small a space as towels and sheets. 

 

On the third morning Walter decided it was time to take their Rat home. 

 

"Alexei, I want you to tell Fox how to find the place where you've been staying. He'll go get your things and you can help me pack here." 

 

"Sergei, I can go get my things. Fox doesn't speak the language and it would just be easier if...." 

 

"No. Fox can handle it. You aren't getting out of my sight until I'm convinced that you won't run off again." 

 

Fox had learned when Walter needed time to talk to Alex alone. So he jumped up and headed for the shower. When he came out Walter kissed him and whispered to take his time. He nodded. Going over to where Alex was sitting by the window he kissed him. Without a word he took the paper with directions from Alex and left. 

 

Walter stood looking at Alex for a long moment. The time had come. Confession they say is good for the soul. But is that still true if it costs you the man you love? Taking his courage in both hand and drawing in a deep breath he walked toward Alexei. 

 

"Time to talk, Alexei. It's just us here. Ask whatever you want and I will answer. But know that when we leave here and go home, we leave it all here, too. I never told Fox what I told you about Vietnam. Not because I didn't think he would accept it but because he would have never done that. It's not in his nature." 

 

"But it is in mine?" 

 

"At the time I thought that. I know better now. That bastard told me everything he did to you. Everything Spender did to you. Anyone would do what you did to escape the torture. I don't have that excuse." 

 

"You did kill him didn't you?" Alex's voice was a horse whisper in the quiet room. His eyes fixed on something outside the window. 

 

"Yes. And I would do it all over again. A monster like that doesn't deserve to live. I would have killed him for raping you alone, but the other things....." 

 

"How did you manage without Fox finding out? Because he doesn't know right?" 

 

"No, he doesn't know. I hope he never has to know. I drugged his coffee and did it while he was sleeping. I took the prick up to a cabin that a friend owns. It's remote enough that I knew on one would hear him scream." 

 

"Did he scream a lot?" 

 

"Yes, I took it back for you." 

 

"God! Sergei you didn't......" 

 

"Alexei, look at me please!" 

 

Alex turned then and Walter saw the tears flowing down his face. "The only part of my body that touched him was my hands. I would never have soiled myself in his body. How could I be with you and Fox ever again if I did that." 

 

"But my body is soiled, fuck soiled, it's filthy from him. How can you want to touch me knowing what you know? All the men who used me. I don't deserve you. I'm a whore!" 

 

"You will never use that word to describe yourself again. Do you hear me? You were a *child*. Children are not responsible for the wrongs done to them by adults. You did nothing wrong. You survived and you got out. You deserve love and happiness." Walter tone had started angry but held his love at the end. 

 

"I'm glad he's dead. I just wish you hadn't dirtied your hands with him." 

 

"He gave himself a death sentence when he told me he raped you. You are mine and I would kill, steal, lie whatever for you. Can you....." 

 

Walter wasn't even sure what he was trying to ask but Alex was up and out of the chair climbing Walter and holding on tight as he sobbed against his lover's neck. 

 

"Promise me you'll never run away again. Promise you'll stay and let us talk it out. I know we aren't the best at that but I love you. I will *always* love you. Nothing will ever change that." 

 

"I promise. Make love to me to seal the deal." 

 

"Sounds a lot better than shaking on it." 

 

When Fox got back, he found them snuggled, asleep in each other's arms so he undressed and crawled in beside them and slept better than he had in months. 

 

Epilogue 

 

They had stopped for two days in New York so Alex could get the money he had left in a bank there. Walter had insisted that he wanted to meet the man who had called him to try and help them. Walter had laughed when he was told what Alex had said about them having the same hair stylist. They had gone out to dinner and enjoyed each other's company, finding they had a lot in common. 

 

Walter had also made some calls from London on the way back. He wanted Alex to know that other people had missed him too. So Alex arrived home to have a toddler run from the house screaming "My 'lex my 'lex." As he jumped up to wrap his chubby legs around his grandfather's waist. 

 

The Gunmen, Scully, Kim, Charles and of course the family had a welcome home celebration ready for him. After he was bruised from the hugs, and even the Gunmen hugged him, and stuffed to the gills, all the women saying he was much too thin, he slipped away and Walter found him on the back porch. 

 

"You ok?" 

 

He leaned back against the broad chest of his lover. 

 

"I was a fool to run away from you, from this." 

 

"Well, just see that you remember that the next time you are tempted." 

 

"I won't be tempted. I gave someone who loves me my word." 

 

"Your grandson was looking for you. You know he doesn't think the rest of us know how to read." 

 

"Kiss me and I'll go get him settled." 

 

Walter gave him a long slow kiss. 

 

"By the way, Alexei. Edward and Miranda are going to have another baby. Little Sergei wants them to name if after you. I told them that would be great. I didn't think you would mind." 

 

"No, I don't mind. Thank you, Sergei, for giving me such a wonderful family."

 

The End


	15. A Ring Means Eternity

"Fox, I want to talk to you about something."

 

"What did I do now?"

 

"Nothing. I just needed to talk to you about this while Alex is gone."

 

I immediately wondered what was going on. We had only brought Alex home from Russia a month before and today was the first time he had gone out without one of us with him. I had hoped Walter was past worrying that he would disappear on us again.

 

"He won't be long, Walter. He just went to the store."

 

"I know. I've been thinking about something and I wanted your opinion before I talk about it with him."

 

"Walter, you're making me nervous. What is it?"

 

"Fox, how would you feel about having a commitment ceremony and exchanging rings?"

 

I wasn't expecting that one, so I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I stalled by asking him a question.

 

"You do mean the three of us, right?"

 

"Of course, I do. There's no way I will ever let either of you go."

 

The idea began to grow on me. And the more I mulled it over the better it sounded. That would be one more link in the chain to make Alex feel safe.

 

"When do we propose?"

 

Walter whooped and picked me up, all the air left my body in a rush; but it didn't matter because he was kissing me. Nothing else matters when that man kisses me.

 

By the time Alex returned we had worked out a plan for each of us to ask him separately. The reasoning being to let him know it was something we both wanted with him, not just Walter making the decision and me going along with it. 

 

We decided to do it on date night. Walter had come up with date night early in our relationship. Every other week he took one of us on a 'date'. And once a month Alex and I had a date alone. Alex and I had started going out bi-monthly but decided that once a month plus the time we had alone when Walter worked too late was all we needed. 

 

So that would put me asking him first since our date night was only a couple of days away. Then came the discussion about rings.

 

"Walter, I don't think either of us should incur the full cost of rings."

 

"Should we buy them and split the cost three ways?"

 

"I'd like to buy you each a ring and wear one from each of you as well."

 

"They would need to be fairly narrow, wouldn't really give room for them to be engraved, Fox."

 

"I need to carry you both with me all the time more than I need words that I'll only see once." 

 

Walter nodded and pulled me close again. When Alex got home he just grinned at us lying all sweaty and sticky on the sofa. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day I went out shopping, alone. The jewelry store clerk flirted with me until she heard that I was looking for wedding bands. 

 

"Did you want to see engagement rings as well, sir?"

 

"No, just wedding bands. The best you have."

 

"Platinum is the best but it is also the most expensive."

 

"The price isn't important. I'm only doing this once."

 

"If you'll follow me then."

 

She led me to a case near the back of the store and I sat on the chair she indicated. She pulled out a tray of rings and I bent slightly to look at them. Reaching down she pulled out one.

 

"This is one of our most popular styles. Ladies like this one for the diamond cut pattern."

 

I smiled at her, "That's nice, but I don't think Walter and Alex will want anything that feminine."

 

"Oh – well – let me see."

 

I turned back to look at the tray of rings to allow her to get herself under control. Reaching down I plucked out a slender band with rolled edges. Slipping it onto my finger I turned it this way and that to see how smoothly it moved. Holding my hand out from my body I tried to picture it on Alex's hand. 

 

Turning on my chair I scanned the room. 

 

"Would you ask the dark haired man to join us for a minute?"

 

"Paul, could you come over here for a minute?"

 

He nodded and crossed the area quickly.

 

"Hello, sir, how may I assist you?"

 

"Will you put this on? I want to see how it looks on your hand."

 

He looked puzzled but took the ring and slipped it on his finger. I reached out for his hand and turned it so the light hit the band. 

 

"Thank you. I'll need this one in a size ten."

 

I went back to looking at the rings as the male clerk wandered off. The one I picked for Walter was the same 4mm size as Alex's but had a brushed finish to it. I gave her Walter's size and waited for her to check to see if they had both in stock. 

 

As I waited I wandered over to look at earrings. Miranda's birthday was coming up soon. I'd decided on a pair when she came back to let me know that she had Alex's ring in stock but would need to order Walter's. 

 

"Sir, is there anything else I can get you?"

 

"Yes, I'll take these earrings. My daughter-in-law's birthday is coming up."

 

Her eyebrows rose but she made no comment. I handed her my credit card and waited for the purchases to be rung up. Heading for home, I was quite pleased with my afternoon. 

 

Of course, by the next night I was as nervous as any man who ever proposed. I was still fussing in the bathroom, Alex long since dressed and gone downstairs, when Walter cleared his throat. I turned to look at him.

 

"Nervous?"

 

I nodded. 

 

"Don't be. He'll say yes."

 

"To you, maybe."

 

"Fox, he loves us both."

 

"Loving me doesn't mean he wants to make me any promises."

 

"What kind of promises?"

 

We both jumped and turned to him, guilt written on both our faces. He frowned.

 

"What are you two up to?"

 

Walter looked at me and then made a 'go ahead' gesture with his hand.

 

"Well, since the cat's out of the bag…I was going to ask you to marry us."

 

The green eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. "M-m-m marry?"

 

"Actually, have a commitment ceremony with us." Walter was smiling gently at him as his voice rumbled with his emotions. 

 

Alex turned and ran from the room. 

 

"Fox, you're faster than I am, catch him!"

 

The last part was said to my back, I was already on my way after him. He was half way down the block when I caught up to him. 

 

"Alex, come back to the house so we can talk about this."

 

He stopped and turned to look at me. "I don't like being teased. If you didn't want to go out with me tonight, all you had to do was say so."

 

"Wait a minute. How did you come to that conclusion? And why the fuck do you think we're teasing?"

 

"Fox, I've accepted that you both still want me around. I know you love me, not the way you love each other, but you do have feelings for me. But you don't really expect me to believe you want to declare that in a ceremony?"

 

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring box just as Walter came to stand next to us. 

 

"This one is yours. They didn't have Walter's size so I had to order it. I was hoping that each of you would give me a ring as well."

 

Standing there on the sidewalk in front of our neighbor's house, I opened the box and held it out to him.

 

"Alex Skinner, will you do me – us - the honor of becoming our husband?" 

 

He looked down at the ring, no doubt taking in the fact that it was purchased in one of the high-end shops, then he looked up at me. From there he looked at Walter. We waited for him to decide.

 

"You're sure? Because you'd better be, there won't be any going back. Once, forever."

 

"We're very sure, Alexei."

 

"Let's go home."

 

"Wait!" Alex had turned toward the house and I was still standing with my hand out. He looked back at me.

 

"Does that mean yes?" I needed to hear the words.

 

"Yeah, that's what it means."

 

Walter grinned as he grabbed Alex's hand and reached for me with his free one. We ignored the curious glances as we walked back to the house. 

 

Date night was forgotten as Alex took us both to heaven. That bed rocked as he moved between us, buried to the hilt in me as Walter took him from behind. I knew there was a difference to him that night; that night he tore down the last bricks in that wall. That night for the first time we had *all* of Alex. 

 

As we collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed I heard the neighbor's dog howling and giggled. We woke the next morning glued together. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We let Scully and Miranda plan the flowers and other decorations. The guest list was small, just Kim, Scully, the Gunmen and of course our family. I was dressed and downstairs before Fox and Alex had even finished their shower. 

 

I smiled as I watched Scully and Miranda fussing with the flowers on the patio. The two looked like sisters and sometimes squabbled like them as well. I walked over to them, smiling.

 

"Everything looks wonderful, ladies. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you doing this for us."

 

"As if we'd let the three of you take care of the important things. The food should be delivered soon." Scully's eyes ran over me as she spoke.

 

Miranda moved forward and adjusted my tie. "I've got the best looking fathers-in-law on the planet."

 

"Two of them are anyway. I still wonder what they see in me."

 

"According to…"

 

"Don't go there," I growled at her. 

 

She giggled before turning back to the table. The centerpiece looked beautiful. I caught the odor as she picked it up.

 

"Is that cedar?"

 

"Yes, it is."

 

"Isn't that unusual for a wedding?"

 

"Dana and I picked these for the meaning. Cedar leaf means 'I live for thee'. Very much how we see the three of you."

 

"And what does the ivy mean, or is that just for filler?"

 

"Ivy means 'Fidelity, Friendship, Affection'. Again, you three show all those to each other." Scully smiled at me.

 

Then Miranda spoke, "The Orchids stand for ' Magnificence, Love, Beauty'."

 

Edward's voice came from behind us, "Lord knows you guys love each other." 

 

I turned to see my son walking toward me looking very handsome in his tux. 

 

"Where's my grandson?"

 

"Helping his 'Lex dress."

 

I smiled at the mental image of that. Edward's hand rested on my shoulder as he too inspected me. 

 

"Nervous, Dad?"

 

"No. Although this will be a strange wedding party."

 

Edward chuckled, "Why should this be different from the rest of your life?"

 

The doorbell rang before I could answer him. Miranda and Scully went to show the caterers into the kitchen. 

 

"Do you think Sergei will remember his line?"

 

"Oh, yes. The little ham was practicing it right up until he fell asleep. And he made me a solemn promise that he would take good care of the rings."

 

"Well, his 'Lex explained to him that his job was the most important of anyone's. I'd be jealous if Alex showed that much affection to anyone other than my grandson."

 

"Miranda and I think he's pretty lucky to have three grandfathers who love him so much."

 

The doorbell rang again and since the girls were busy I went to open the door.

 

"Are we too early?" Frohike asked.

 

"Wouldn't matter if you were. Come on in."

 

"Wow, Walt, you look great in a tux."

 

"Nice to see you dressing for the occasion, Langly." 

 

"They threatened me."

 

I chuckled as Byers brought up the rear, with a big package in his arms.

 

"What's this? We told you all, no presents."

 

"It's not really a present. It's the computer we promised to put together for Alex."

 

I nodded. Since we'd brought Alex home all three of the Gunmen had been making an effort to include Alex in the 'family'. When he mentioned during dinner with them that he needed to upgrade his PC they had immediately offered to build him a super PC. Fox and I had been forgotten as they talked gigabytes and RAM.

 

Edward acted as host and gave them all a drink. Kim arrived as we were talking. She gave me a gentle hug and wished me good luck before Edward pushed a glass into her hand. I was about to go in search of my wayward lovers when they appeared at the top of the steps, Kim's gasp making me turn to look at them.

 

They walked side by side, each holding on to one of Sergei's hands, as they came down the steps. My heart was lodged in my throat at how beautiful they looked. We'd opted for matching tuxes with the exception of cummerbunds. Fox wore a muted paisley print that seemed to change in color the way his eyes do. Alex's, of course, was emerald green. I had gone traditional with basic black. My grandson was dressed to match his father with a bright red one. 

 

I had gladly gone along with all the trappings because Alex seemed to need to make it as traditional as possible under the circumstances. Now I was glad I had. The light in his eyes made the formal dress worthwhile. Sergei let go of their hands when they reached the bottom of the steps to run to me.

 

"Papa, 'Lex said I look 'andsome."

 

"You do indeed. And your dad tells me you know your lines."

 

"Yep." 

 

"Well then why don't you go find your mother and tell her we're ready to get this show on the road."

 

"Road, Papa?"

 

"She'll understand."

 

"'kay."

 

He ran off toward the kitchen and I turned to my lovers. 

 

"You two sure clean up nice. I think I'll keep you."

 

That got me a soft grin and a peck on the cheek from Alex and a swat on the ass from Fox. 

 

We had decided to make our vows in the gazebo. Edward had offered to officiate and we were pleased that he wanted to take an active part. He assured us that he had found something special for the occasion. Fox, Alex and I had each written what we wanted to say to each other. 

 

The three of us joined hands and led our family outside. When everyone was in position Miranda handed the small pillow with our rings tied to it by ribbons to Sergei, who stood next to his father. The ladies were positioned with us, since we'd decided to have best ladies instead of best men. The Gunmen took up positions against the railing. 

 

"My father and his partners wish to welcome you this beautiful day as they make formal vows to each other. If you will all join me in prayer."

 

I bowed my head, a little surprised. My son and I had not really discussed religion, but I did remember his mother being devout.

 

"O lord our God, who grants us what we ask for our salvation, who hath commanded us to love each other and to pardon each other our transgressions. Bless, lord giver of good, lover of mankind, these three servants of thine who love each other with a love of the spirit. They have come here today wishing to receive thy sanctification and benediction. Grant them unabashed faithfulness and sincere love. For Thou art the light of truth and eternal life. And to Thee we give glory and praise. Amen."

 

I heard a soft chorus of amens. Raising my head I smiled at my son. Smiling back he tilted his head to look at his son, then spoke.

 

"Who gives these men to be joined together for all eternity?"

 

Sergei's voice was strong as he spoke. "The family and I do." 

 

Alex gave him a thumbs up and he beamed under his 'Lex's approval. Edward turned back to us.

 

"Dad, will you begin?"

 

I turned to face Fox and Alex. 

 

"This is indeed one of the greatest days of my life. Some people never find one person to spend their lives with and I have been gifted with two." I reached out and they both took my hands.

 

"I pledge to you my heart for it beats for you, my strong hands to lift you up if you should fall."

 

I looked into Fox's eyes, "You, Fox, are my duyugodv ayosdi adanata." (Seeker of truth, soul)

 

 

Turning to look at Alex, "You, Alexei, are my atsila galvkawetiyu odanvdv." (Sacred fire, mind)

 

"Together you are my galv'lati." (Heaven)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I felt a little misty as Walter made his vows to us. We had not discussed them, or practiced them. So Fox and I were hearing them for the first time. I could wait for the translation, his voice and his manner told us of his love. 

 

I waited for Fox to take the next turn. 

 

"Believe it or not I didn't have an easy time deciding what I wanted to say today. Alex, in our time together I have learned much from you. But the most important thing is that shared love does not equal divided love." 

 

He bent to kiss me on the cheek before looking to Walter.

 

"Walter, no man could ever want to have a more wonderful husband than you have been to me. Our love has brought me the peace of mind I could never find in all my questing for truth."

 

A quick kiss for Walter then he continued.

 

"I pledge to each of you, my mind, my soul, and my heart. May we live a hundred years and find each other in an afterlife of love."

 

Now it was my turn. I felt a small hand touch my thigh and looked down to see Sergei looking up at me with his beautiful brown eyes so like his Papa's. He nudged me and I lifted my eyes to look at my lovers. 

 

"You know I never expected to live this long much less be standing here making vows to you. I spent more than one afternoon surfing the net looking for words. But in the end I decided to just say the ones my heart sings to me each morning when I wake next to you."

 

Walter's big thumb reached out and caught the tear before it could fall. 

 

"They love me and I love them. This man who stands here before you vows to belong to you both until the end of time. And I also give my word to never leave you again."

 

Not very fancy but they seemed to be pleased with it. Edward picked up Sergei and the pillow was extended to us carefully. Miranda had attached each set of rings to a different color ribbon and had tied them so a gentle tug would release them. 

 

Walter took the two traditional yellow gold bands and slipped mine on first. I was a little startled when Fox held out his right hand but then I realized they must have decided to follow Russian tradition because of my arm. Fox reached for the platinum bands he'd purchased. Walter's hand was rock steady as Fox slid the band onto his finger. My hand was still a little shaky, so Fox held it securely in his. 

 

Then it was my turn. I tugged the ribbon and the rings lay there. The rose gold gleamed against the white satin. I lifted the one for Fox. His hand trembled this time and Walter reached to hold it steady for me. I smiled my thanks, the ring went into place and I settled slightly. Fox turned his hand to hold Walter's as I slid the ring onto Walter's hand. 

 

Edward's voice sounded a little shaky. 

 

"What has been promised this day will last through the ages. Long life and much happiness."

 

The Gunmen cheered as the ladies sniffed a little. What is it about women crying at weddings? Like I had any room to talk, right?

 

Late that night, as we lay in a tangled sweaty heap, I pulled their hands together on my belly and admired the way the soft light of our bedroom made our rings sparkle. Yellow and rose, yellow and platinum, platinum and rose. I decided I like the contrast. Three men, three lives, three colors, perfection. 

 

Walter mumbled something that I couldn't make out with his nose buried in my armpit. 

 

"What, Sergei?"

 

His head rose and he grinned at me. "I said can we get some sleep? You know they have to leave in the morning."

 

"You don’t think they'll expect us to look well rested, do you?"

 

"I don't think they'll be expecting that. As a matter of fact, you were so loud I'm sure they haven't gone to sleep yet."

 

Fox snorted and I nudged him.

 

"Shut up. You helped him."

 

"Pretty sassy for a man who not eight hours ago vowed to belong to us."

 

Walter kissed the end of my nose and leaned across me to kiss Fox. He reached a long arm out and the room went dark. They both settled close to me and I drifted to sleep feeling like the luckiest man in the world.


	16. Three Grandfathers

Everyone had gone home. Miranda had run the men out of the kitchen, telling them she would clean up because in a few months, when she couldn't see her feet, she would expect to be waited on. Edward went to make up the futon in the guestroom for little Sergei. Walter and Fox went to check on Alex and their grandson. 

 

They stopped just inside the door of Walter's study, both smiling. Alex was lying on the sofa, little Sergei belly down on his chest. His chin was nuzzled into the curls of the child's hair, his arm wrapped securely around Sergei. The book he had been reading on the floor beside them. Both looking like angels as they slept. 

 

Fox moved to stand behind Walter, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on his lover's shoulder. 

 

"I wonder if Sergei will be willing to share his 'lex with the new baby." 

 

"Miranda says it's going to be a girl. You really need to talk to her, Walter. She is talking about naming her for her other two grandfathers. I told her she better not hang Fox on an innocent child. So she said Alexandra Wilhelmina. Alexandra Wilhelmina Skinner, can you see that on a driver's licence? The girl will hate me." 

 

"Maybe you'll get lucky and it will be a boy. She could go with Liam and he'd still be named for you. Although, Vixen wouldn't be bad. Alexandra Vixen." Walter chuckled softly as Fox growled in his ear. 

 

Edward's voice came from behind them. "Don't count on it. It'll be a girl. Miranda has a sixth sense about these things. She told me we'd made Sergei the night it happened and that he would be a boy. She's never wrong about babies." 

 

"Well then, can't you convince her to name her after your mother or hers?" 

 

"One of them will be. She's having twins. So one will be named for the grandmothers and one for the other grandfathers." 

 

Fox moaned and Walter tried to suppress his laugh. He watched as Edward moved past them to retrieve his son. He spoke softly to Alex first, knowing not to try and take the baby before Alex was aware. He had ended up with a shiner the one time he tried that. Alex's instincts were still sharp and swift. 

 

"Alex, I'm going to take Sergei now. I think you'll sleep better in your own bed, too." 

 

Alex smiled up sleepily at Edward, kissed Sergei's cheek, and moved his arm so Edward could lift his son. 

 

"Thank you, Edward." 

 

"For what, Alex." 

 

"For the ad in the magazine. For letting me be a grandfather. For wanting to name your child after me." 

 

"We all love you, Alex. We're glad you're home. I'll see you in the morning." 

 

Edward stopped beside Walter and Fox so they each could kiss a soft sleep flushed cheek. Walter also kissed his son's cheek and murmured a soft thank you. When Edward was gone, Fox turned to Walter. 

 

"Take our Rat up to bed. I'll make sure everything is locked up and be up in a few minutes." 

 

Walter nodded, walked over to the sofa and held out his hand. He saw the brightness in Alex's eyes but said nothing. Alex took his hand and let Walter pull him up. They went hand in hand up the stairs to their room. By the time Fox joined them, Walter had stripped Alex and put him in the centre of the bed. The two of them stripped hurriedly and took their places beside him. 

 

He cried softly in their arms until he fell asleep. Fox had warned Walter that it would take awhile for Alex to really believe that he wasn't going to be rejected. Walter was willing to be patient. They would make him believe.

 

+++++++++

 

Six months later, the three of them were waiting for their granddaughters to be born. Miranda had nailed it, the ultrasound showed two, both female. One would be Mai Lynn the other Alexandra Willa. Fox had purchased a baby names book just so he could find a compromise for Wilhelmina. 

 

"Walter, will you sit down? Anyone would think you were the expectant father." 

 

"I'll sit down if you'll stop spitting those seeds everywhere." 

 

"Am I gonna have to spank you two?" 

 

Fox snorted a laugh. "Not at the hospital when our granddaughters are about to be born." 

 

Walter grinned at his lovers and walked over to sit between them. He managed to sit for all of two minutes then he was up again, pacing. So they were relieved when Edward finally came to get them. He led them to the room Miranda was in, opening the door to reveal a very tired but beautiful woman with a baby in each arm. 

 

"Girls, time to meet your grandfathers." 

 

Edward lifted one of the babies and put her in his father's arms. "Dad, meet Mai Lynn." 

 

Walter held her carefully, kissing a cheek gently. His eyes suspiciously bright. Then Edward placed the other baby in Alex's arms even as he was saying that it was ok for Fox to hold her first. Fox just wrapped one arm around Alex and helped cradle the baby with the other. 

 

"She's so beautiful. Isn't she, Fox?" 

 

"Yes, she is." 

 

Edward's camera caught them at that moment, then he got a good shot of his father with Mai. Later he would give them a double frame with copies of those two pictures. 

 

They didn't stay long. They all knew how tired Miranda was. Edward was going to stay there and they would go to the house to let the babysitter go home. In the car on the way to the house, Walter brought up something he had been thinking about for a long time. 

 

"I'm going to be retiring soon." 

 

"Yes, Walter, we know." 

 

"Well, I've been thinking." 

 

"Alex, it's your week to keep him from thinking. You know when he starts thinking, we end up doing things like cleaning the garage." 

 

"Hush, Fox, and let him talk." 

 

"Edward would probably be pleased if you cleaned his garage, Fox." 

 

A loud groan rumbled from the back seat as Alex tried to stifle a laugh. 

 

"What is it, Sergei?" 

 

"It's just that Edward and his family are all the family we have. Well, Fox has Scully but other than that, we have no other family. Fox can write anywhere and you can do your stuff for Charles from anywhere." 

 

"Walter, you want to move here, don't you?" 

 

"Yes. I'd like us to get to be grandfathers more than a couple of times a year. Maybe I'm being selfish but I missed most of Edward's life. I don't want to miss our grandchildren's as well. Would you both just think about it, please?" 

 

Alex turned in the seat to look at Fox. That 'psychic shit' flowing. Fox had known Alex's answer before Alex turned to look at him. If Walter said he wanted to live in Antarctica, Alex would be on the phone to LL Bean ordering thermal underwear. 

 

Even though he knew he would miss seeing Scully and the Gunmen, he had made a commitment to these two men. The four months without Alex had reinforced that commitment in an unexpected way. 

 

It was amazing the little day to day mundane things that you missed about someone when they weren't around. Things like standing side by side in a bathroom designed for three men, shaving. Or the way they snuggled in front of the TV. The worse part was waking up in the morning, expecting him to be there only to find an empty spot that was normally filled with the warm body of a green-eyed lover. 

 

Besides, holding that little girl touched him. The world was a hard place. Just look at what had happened to his lover. They were the only grandparents the children would ever know. And with grandfathers like them around, no one would ever hurt them, as Alex had been hurt. 

 

"Walter, we'll have to get a big enough place for the Gunmen to have room when they come to visit. Maybe a place with a guest cottage." 

 

"Don't forget a big bathroom, with room for three." 

 

They waited to tell Miranda and Edward until she came home from the hospital. Edward looked over at his grinning wife. 

 

"Well, babe, looks like you nailed it again. She told me you'd move here when you retired." 

 

"There's a place that is just perfect for you about thirty minutes from here. It just went on the market last week. It has a guest house for when Fox's friends come to visit." Miranda was reaching for the phone as she spoke and stopped when she saw three men starring open mouthed at her. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Miranda, do you have our rental car bugged?" 

 

"Dad, don't be silly. I told Edward when we came back from your place after Alex came home that I should start watching the listings. I wanted to know what was out here for when you were ready. I knew once the girls were born that you three wouldn't be able to stay away. Now should I call, so you can go look at the house?" 

 

"You mean you haven't put in a bid for us?" 

 

"She probably would have but she likes to give us poor men the illusion that we are in control of things." Edward ducked as the stuffed bear his wife threw at him sailed by his head. 

 

"Make the call, Miranda."

 

TBC?


	17. Retirement Day

Sometimes it's hard to figure out what attracts you to someone. With Alex I've known from the beginning. His voice. Yeah, I love his cute ass, the deep green of his eyes, his oh so talented mouth. But when all is said and done, it's his voice that melts me. There is a certain timbre that he uses only with Fox and me. 

 

If I were a woman, I would say he makes me wet. But I'm a man, I get hard. 

 

I made sure all the phones I use have caller ID just so I don't answer a call from him without being braced for his voice. I answered his call once when Kim was in my office and the instant reaction made her giggle. Kim of course has known about us from the beginning. I haven't been able to fool her about anything in my life. She is a loyal friend whom I would trust with anything.

 

So that's how I ended up on my last day at the Hoover, sitting behind my desk with a raging hard on, thinking of cold showers and snow trying to get it under control. The little shit called me from Fox's phone. 

 

They had warned me that they would be there to pick me up if I wasn't back home by noon. I had planned a quick in and out thing for the morning. I had wanted as little fanfare as possible on my last day. Bad enough I knew I would be dealing with a weepy Kim. But my office was filled with people who had come to tell me goodbye. 

 

I couldn't decide if so many people were here because they wanted to make sure I was leaving or because they really were sorry to see me go. Nevertheless, the office was packed and I had a desk overflowing with gifts, both gag type and serious ones. 

 

I had just opened the last one when my cell phone rang. I checked the id and then answered.

 

"Skinner."

 

"I want to skin you all right. It's eleven thirty, why are you still there? Fox and I are naked and hard."

 

My cock was steel before the last letter in the word skin was completed. He knows what he does to me: fuck, he takes a satanic delight in it. I've watched the calculation in his eyes in public places before he drops his voice and purrs at me. There is no doubt that he does it on purpose. 

 

"I have an office full of people. And now I have a problem with telling them goodbye and showing them the door." 

 

I hissed as quietly as possible into the phone. His voice dropped even more as he swooped in for the kill.

 

"We've got more than a door to show you. Fox is sliding into my ass now. If you were here, you could make me stop talking. I was always taught it wasn't nice to talk with your mouth full and you are certainly more than a mouthful. Come home, Walter. Come home and shut me up."

 

His words rolled through my ear, down my spine, then migrated to my aching cock. It didn't help a bit that he grunted that "I'm stuffed" grunt of his as Fox moaned "Sweet ass" next to the phone. I resisted the urge to reach down and adjust my cock in my pants. There were so many people in the room I knew someone would notice. 

 

I searched the room for Kim as Alex purred into my ear, "I'm so horny for you, Sergei. Come home to us."

 

"You are in so much trouble, mister." 

 

I made eye contact with Kim and she read my face. I watched as she mouthed 'Alex?' and nodded. As he spoke into my ear, I saw her say something quietly to the group she was with. They looked my way and waved before moving through the open door.

 

"Oh! Gonna fuck me hard in my tight little ass as punishment?"

 

"I'm hanging up now."

 

"I'll make Fox stay inside me until you get here. We love you, Sergei." I could hear the soft smile that I knew was on his lips. That smile he only gifts his lovers with.

 

I closed the phone while realizing that Kim had almost cleared the room. The last agent out wished me "Happy retirement, AD Skinner."

 

Kim walked to stand by the desk.

 

"How did he out flank you this time?"

 

"He used Fox's phone."

 

Her giggle was a merry sound that I realized I was going to miss. 

 

"I'll just give you a few moments to compose yourself. Let me know when you're ready to pack these things."

 

She walked into the outer office and closed the door behind her. I pushed my chair back and looked down at the evidence of what my lover does to me. No way in hell I could have risen from my chair and told those people goodbye. 

 

I walked over to my private bath, opened my pants, pushed them down and applied a cold wet towel to my hard cock. It took a minute for little Wally to get the point that nothing was happening right now. When I had everything tucked away again, I called Kim to bring in the box. 

 

She helped me pack up the gifts, all my personal stuff had gone home with me the day before. When we were finished, she turned to look at me and I saw the tears. I hurriedly pulled out a clean handkerchief I had brought just for her and held it out.

 

"Kimberly, don't do that. Do you have any idea how embarrassed I'll be if I have to walk out of here with red eyes?" 

 

She dabbed at the tears quickly. And I pulled her into a hug. We squeezed each other tightly for a couple of long minutes until I heard Doggett's voice behind me.

 

"Good, I didn't miss you."

 

Kim stepped back and used the handkerchief to dry her eyes. 

 

"Come in, Agent Doggett. I'm glad you stopped by, I have a favor to ask."

 

"What is it, Sir?"

 

"I want you to look after Kim for me. I think of everyone here you appreciate her value most. If her new boss gives her any trouble, you let me know and I'll give him a call."

 

"Tell you the truth, Sir, I think Kim can handle the new boss just fine."

 

"Of course, I can. I'll just let you two say goodbye." Kim's tone gave away her anger at being caught crying.

 

Kim moved through the door and I blessed Doggett internally for his timing. I know we both would have gotten horribly mushy without the interruption. Another chink in the armor I have two beautiful men to thank for. 

 

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be missed, Sir."

 

"You think maybe today you could call me Walter?"

 

"Sure, Walter. Give you a hand with that?"

 

"Sure, if you don't mind. You can officially escort me out of the building."

 

In the outer office, I stopped by Kim's desk and she jumped up to hug me once more. 

 

"Make them take care of you. Tell them if they don't, I'll be on a plane."

 

"I will, but you don't have to worry."

 

Doggett looked at me kind of funny on the ride down in the elevator but didn't ask. We stuck the box in the trunk of the car and he walked around to the door with me. He stuck out his hand and I shook it. I saw the question in his eyes as he spoke.

 

"Good luck, Walter. If I'm ever out there on a case, I'll give you a call."

 

"Better yet, you should come for dinner. Alex is an excellent cook."

 

"So, it's true? You're living with Krycek?" His face was a study in emotions, amazement, incredulity, warring with the desire to say no way in hell.

 

"Not just Alex. Fox is living with us as well."

 

"You're gay? They're gay?"

 

"Yes, John, that's what it means."

 

"Well, I knew Fox had it bad for you. Why else do all the things he did to get your attention. But Krycek? I thought you two hated each other."

 

"You can't hate without love. They are the two sides of the same coin. Come see us if you get out that way. That is if you want?"

 

Doggett nodded and stuck out his hand again. We shook and he turned and walked away. I got in the car and headed home to my lovers.

 

When I reached the house, I ran up the stairs. As promised Fox was curled around Alex, still deep inside him. They smiled up at me. Fox pulled out and headed into the bathroom as I ripped my clothes off. 

 

"Hurry, Sergei. I need you."

 

Fox came back carrying a washcloth. 

 

"No!" I growled at him. Fox grinned and tossed the cloth back toward the bathroom then he settled in the chair in the corner. 

 

I walked to stand next to the bed and looked down at my Alexei lying there still flushed from their lovemaking. His lower lip swollen from Fox biting it. He looks his most beautiful freshly fucked. His arm rose in invitation, his fingertips trailing over my erection. 

 

I grabbed his wrist in a firm grip. 

 

"Little boys shouldn't tease their elders."

 

Alexei's pink tongue slipped between his teeth and ran slowly over his lips. Another thing he knows drives me crazy. Damned if I don't think they are slipping Viagra into my food. How else would a man my age be getting it up so often?

 

"Elders should be home with their little boys to keep them in line."

 

I knelt on the bed, let go of his wrist then flipped him from his side onto his stomach. I couldn't stop the grin as his legs opened wide for me. Moving between them, I lowered my body and positioned my cock. I entered him with one hard thrust. 

 

His voice purred out my name, "Sergei."

 

I moved into and out of his body, finding his prostate and pushing hard against it. His rumbling purr vibrating through me increased my need for him. But then, he knows that, too. 

 

I pulled him up to his knees and began to ride him hard. When his hand slipped under his body, I reached for it. Pulling his arm around, I placed his wrist in the small of his back and held it there.

 

"No, you don't. I decide when and if you come, little boy."

 

He moaned and settled his shoulders in a more comfortable position on the bed. Bending down over him, I bit his neck where it joins his shoulder and he screamed into the mattress. I felt the bed shift then as Fox moved into position behind me. 

 

He didn't bother to warm the lube, he just slapped it between my cheeks. I hissed at the cold sensation but before it had a chance to warm up, Fox was thrusting into me. Short shallow jabs of his hips at first then, when he bottomed out, we all froze. 

 

Fox, because he knows how easy it is to make me come like that when Alexei has teased me to the point of making me aggressive. Alexei was still because he wasn't ready for me to come. And me…well I was still because, every time we are together like this, I thank the gods or fate or whatever made these two men decide to love me. 

 

Fox's lips traced gentle kisses down my spine as I licked the bite mark on Alexei's throat. I signaled I had control back by pulling out of Alexei which pushed Fox back slightly. Fox shifted to steady his position and allowed me to control the pace. 

 

I moved into Alexei slowly at first. Emptying and filling him over and over. Feeling Fox slipping into and out of me with each thrust of my hips. I held to the slow pace until the keening started behind me and Alexei started to clamp down on me with each entrance to his body. When he added words to his purrs, I went wild.

 

"Please…Sergei…now…need…please…want it…PLEASE!"

 

My hands would leave bruises on his hips and I would find similar bruises on my own. I rammed in deep and shot inside him. Bending further over him, I grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times, smiling as he wailed and emptied onto the bed. Fox held my hips and slammed into me several more times before he, too, came. 

 

I'm not sure how but we managed to roll so we didn't lose our connection but were lined up on the bed making spoons. I've become quite fond of the sounds of three men panting together. 

 

"Kim says tell you guys you better take care of me or she'll come to kick your butts in person."

 

"Did she cry much?" 

 

"Probably would have cried more if Doggett hadn't come in when he did. He walked me out. Wait until you see some of the gifts people gave me. By the way, I told him to come over for dinner if he was ever out our way."

 

Alexei twisted to stare at me as Fox rose up leaning over my back and looked down at me. 

 

"Sergei, you didn't, did you?"

 

"I am officially *out* to Agent John Doggett."

 

"Walter, you claimed us?"

 

"Bet your pretty little ass I did. Although he didn't seem at all surprised about you, just about Alexei."

 

"Well, I'll be damned." Alexei's voice held more than a little awe. 

 

"More than probable. But first you are going to shower and the two of you are taking me out to dinner, I missed lunch."

 

"And after dinner?" Fox asked, his face smug. Alexei was up and heading toward the bathroom. I rolled off the bed to follow and Fox brought up the rear.

 

"Well, if you slip me another Viagra with my dinner, we can probably try this again but you get to be on the bottom next time."

 

I smiled at Alexei's back as he rubbed at the trail of come running down his legs. Fox's words added to my smile as he followed me into the bathroom. 

 

"Walter, we are not slipping Viagra in your food. Why can't you just accept it; we are so hot we just turn you on?"

 

Retirement was going to be very interesting, indeed.

 

End


	18. Three if by Moonlight

"Miranda, we're going to meet the contractor at the house to talk about the bathroom remodel and the painting. We should be back around lunchtime. We'll take care of the kids so you and your friend can have an afternoon out to do girly things." 

 

He grinned on the girly things remark and if she didn't know him so well she'd have been pissed. He bent and kissed her cheek and then headed out the door to the sound of Fox yelling for the old man to get a move on. She looked over to see Moira staring at his ass as he left the room.

 

"Moira, he's taken." 

 

"Yeah, what a waste."

 

"What?"

 

"Did Edward get anything else from him besides his eyes and those shoulders?"

 

"Such as?"

 

"Is he hung like his dad?"

 

"What makes you think Walter is hung?"

 

"You know how I have trouble sleeping sometimes."

 

"Yes."

 

"Well, I woke up about one this morning. I came down to get some juice and the patio door was open. I heard a moan so I went over to look out thinking maybe someone had fallen."

 

"Go ahead, tell me quit dragging it out."

 

"They were in the pool and Walter was sort of dog paddling as the one armed one...what's his name again?"

 

"Alex and please, don't call him that anymore. If you forget his name, say the green eyed one." I watched her eyes widen at my stern tone.

 

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. Is he sensitive about it?"

 

"No. We are."

 

"I'll remember, Miranda. I don't want to hurt anyone." 

 

Miranda face softened, she knew there wasn't a mean bone in Moira's body. She just talked without thinking sometimes.

 

"I know you don't. Go ahead with the story. I have a feeling it gets better."

 

"Oh, yeah. You got that right. Anyway, Alex had his arm wrapped around Walter's neck and they were kissing. I heard another moan and realized the other one was on the side of the pool watching them."

 

"His name is Fox."

 

"Yeah, Fox. Fox was naked and he was obviously enjoying the show in the pool."

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

"Hey! Esther Williams! I'm lonely. Will you two get out of there?" 

 

Walter turned to look at Fox all stretched out on the steps by the pool, his erection obvious even to a half blind man. Alex chuckled and nipped at Walter's ear. Walter moved then through the water toward where his other lover was lounging. Putting his arms around Alex, he lifted him up as Alex pushed up with his hand on Walter's shoulder. This put Alex on the edge near Fox. 

 

Both men watched as Walter hauled his great body up out of the water. Moira gasped as he turned and his erection was bathed in the moonlight. He walked over to where Fox was sprawled on the steps. Holding out a hand to Alex, he pulled him up, kissing his sweet mouth again. 

 

"I wanted you out to pay attention to me, not to each other."

 

"Well, get up and let's go upstairs."

 

Moira got ready to run as Fox shook his head.

 

"No, I wanna do it in the moonlight."

 

"Fox, I'm too old to be humping on concrete."

 

"Come on, Sergei. You can lie down on the chaise and Fox and I'll do the Karma Sutra moves. Please. You look so hot with the moon shining on you like this." Alex had started rubbing against him and, even from the kitchen, Moira could see Walter was going to give in. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

"So who ended up in the middle? Come on spill it." 

 

"Walter! I mean I've known they were together since I drove you to their place that time but..."

 

"But what?"

 

"He's just so *male*. I thought he would be the top. And by the way, Alex has a nice cock, too. Not as big as Walter's but I bet he never gets any complaints."

 

"What about Fox?"

 

"He's longer than Alex but not as thick."

 

"God, Moira, did you have a pair of binoculars?"

 

"You know my vision is better than twenty/twenty and the moon was very bright."

 

"Ok, go on. Now that you've made me wet and my husband won't be home for hours."

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

"All right but if you throw my back out, you're paying for the chiropractor."

 

"Don't worry, Walter. We'll take good care of you. Won't we, Alex?"

 

"Oh yeah! We're gonna make you come so hard you won't even notice your back is out."

 

Walter groaned as his lovers led him toward the chaise. You would have thought that after being together so long they would have slowed down. That the frenzy would be over. But they still boinked like bunnies. Sometimes Walter marvelled at his ability to keep up with them. He often told them that he expected them to fuck him to death someday and to tell the undertaker to leave the smile on his face.

 

When they reached the chaise, he lay down as instructed. Ass right at the edge, lifting his legs to drape them over Alex's shoulders. Fox had grabbed the baby oil they had been using on Alex's skin earlier and giggled as he squirted a stream over Walter's balls to run down his crack.

 

Alex grinned and rubbed his cock in the oil before slowly sliding it along the crease. The head brushing against Walter's balls made the big man moan with anticipation. Fox bent low to kiss Walter as Alex continued to stroke along the perineum, the head of his cock teasing the balls with each slick movement.

 

Walter gasped into Fox's mouth as Alex's hardness penetrated him in one long slow push. Fox rose up and grinned down at Walter as he squirted more oil. This time onto Walter's cock. His hand wrapped around his bull's dick and he began to jack Walter as Alex began to fuck the hot tight ass of his lover. 

 

Walter's body couldn't decide which sensation it wanted to move toward and he arched his back trying to make further contact with both. 

 

"Fox, come here, please. I want to suck you."

 

Fox straddled Walter's head, knees on the edge of the chaise and hissed with pleasure as Walter sucked on the head before pulling the entire length into his mouth. Somehow he continued to stroke Walter's cock even though the suction that Hoover man was doing on him was very distracting. 

 

Alex was in one of his quieter moods. Only grunts and low groans coming from his end of this orgy. Walter, of course, couldn't make his usual 'I'm getting it up the ass and god does it feel good' noises because Fox was too far down his throat, and Fox was biting that beautiful lower lip to keep from waking the neighbours with the 'Oh God Oh God Oh God' that wanted to screech from his throat. 

 

Alex, as they had gradually come to realize over their years together, was as usual controlling the pace. He slowed down when he felt Walter getting too close to the edge, reaching to push Fox's hand away.

 

"Not yet, Fox. I'm not ready for him to come."

 

Fox nodded and leaned forward to kiss Alex hungrily. Walter had geared down his suction on Fox at Alex's words. Alex loved it when they came close together and Fox and Walter tried to accommodate him as much as possible on that. Besides, who wanted to rush something that felt so fantastic? 

 

Alex was moving slowly in and out of Walter, loving the feel of the internal muscles trying to keep him inside the body. Walter liked to fall asleep with Alex inside him. Loved to wake with Fox inside him. Hell! Walter just plain loved everything his boys did to him. 

 

He made a whimpering noise around Fox's dick and Alex picked up the pace again. Soon he was slamming inside so hard he was rocking the chaise. Fox was again sliding his oil slick hand up and down Walter's shaft, his thumb rubbing hard over the slit with each upstroke. Alex turned his head to where Walter's thigh rested and bit the inner thigh, sending the big guy into orbit. His cock erupted, spraying come into the air.

 

Fox bit his lip so hard it bled as Walter's mouth suctioned his come from his body. Alex made a little sighing sound as he tightened his teeth in the flesh of his man's thigh and he shook as he came deep in Walter's ass and said ass milked him dry. 

 

Fox pulled out of Walter's mouth and sat on his haunches looking down at Walter as he licked his lips slowly. Alex was licking the bite mark, soothing the hurt, still holding Walter's ass in a death grip. 

 

And Moira was deciding she needed to go find her vibrator. 

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

"Moira, god! You peeping Thomasine, you! Damn, wish I had insomnia." 

 

"You still haven't answered my question."

 

"What question? Oh, about Edward. Yeah, I think he does take after his father in that area. I mean I haven't *seen* Dad's but Fox brags about him. Fox just can't keep his mouth shut around me." 

 

"Too bad Edward wasn't a twin."

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

Miranda and Moira were getting ready to leave and Walter was cuddling Mai at the table as they headed out the door.

 

"We won't be long, Dad. Try not to molest the pool boys while we're gone."

 

"Fox get in here!" 

 

Fox's head peeked around the door.

 

"What? I didn't do anything."

 

"Pool boys?"

 

"Now, Walter, I haven't been alone with her today. I couldn't have told her."

 

"Dad. He didn't tell me. But your son was awful horny when he came back from checking on the babies this morning, *early*. But he didn't tell me either. I'm a witch remember." 

 

She laughed as she closed the door behind her and Walter sat looking at his lover with a stunned expression on his face that was mirrored in Fox's. Made up his mind right then to tell the contractor to hurry. They needed their own space 'cause he sure as hell wasn't going to do without until the house was ready.

 

Fin


	19. Sergei

The raven-haired young man waved to the silver-haired man who had just emerged from a car in the parking lot.

 

"Who is that, Sergei?"

 

"My grandpa Alex."

 

Another man whose hair was salt and pepper emerged from the back door of the vehicle and waved. He opened the front passenger door and reached to help a man who was totally bald from the vehicle. Meanwhile, Alex had circled the car and was waiting to lend his help if needed.

 

"And who are the other two?"

 

"Grandpa Walter and Grandpa Fox."

 

"I didn't know you had more than the regulation number. Which ones are the blood relatives?"

 

"Technically only Grandpa Walter."

 

"I don't get it…"

 

The words trailed off as he saw Grandpa Alex kiss Grandpa Walter on the cheek. Sergei laughed at the reaction of his classmate. He had a wicked sense of humor and delighted in letting people discover that his three grandfathers were an item. Unlike most young people, he had no doubts that being older did not mean being celibate.

 

Walter took the cane Fox held out to him and the three men made their way toward the booth Sergei was helping run. The cane was only used when Walter knew he'd be out and about most of the day. At home he just took it easy when the arthritis acted up.

 

Sergei stepped around the booth quickly to hug and kiss all three men. His classmate watched as the hellos were spoken. Then Sergei turned.

 

"Peter, these are my grandfathers, Walter Skinner, Fox Mulder and Alex Skinner."

 

"Hello, Peter, how's it going?" Fox smiled at the befuddled expression on the boy's face. Alex just reached to swat Sergei on the ass. 

 

"Sergei, you need to warn people so they can put on their PC face."

 

"Peter doesn't have one of those."

 

Sergei grinned at the blush that spread up Peter's face. He suspected that Peter might not be as het as he claimed. That was one of the reasons he'd invited his grandfathers to come to the craft sale. 

 

Sergei had discovered that he had more in common with his biological grandfather than just the broad shoulders and tapered waist. He'd found himself attracted to men and women. His most recent attraction was for Peter. Peter, who looked a lot like his grandpa Alex had as a young man. 

 

Sergei moved around behind the booth and brushed oh so accidentally against Peter, while grinning at Alex. The silver head shook as he made a face. Sergei knew he'd be cornered later for a talk. 

 

"So, take a look. Peter does some really good work."

 

Walter reached out, picking up a set of slave bands done in highly polished silver. The lighter weight chains that fastened to the belt seemed to be hand worked as well. He held them up for his partners to look at. 

 

"Sergei is right, he does do nice work."

 

Alex held out his arm and one of the bands was slipped over his wrist. Peter's eyes almost bugged out of his head. It was all Sergei could do to hold back a laugh. Walter looked at Peter with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

"Do you work on commission?"

 

Peter stuttered, "Ah, sss-sometimes. What did you want?"

 

"Alexei only has one real hand. I'd want a set with a longer chain on one side and a larger bracelet to fit around his upper arm."

 

Peter looked down and realized the left hand was fake. Walter was still holding onto Alex's other hand as he turned the bracelet, making sure it slid easily. That was when Peter noticed the wedding bands. On the right hand each man wore two rings. He looked to where Fox was watching and down at the hand resting on the table. Sure enough, he had two bands on his hand as well. 

 

Sergei watched as Peter processed the information. He was sure that after today he'd be able to get Peter to open up more. Alex gave him a calculating look and wiggled his hand at Walter.

 

"Why don't you and Fox talk with Peter about costs and such and Sergei can show me where to get us something cool to drink."

 

Walter smiled as he removed the bracelet. Sergei managed to once more brush against Peter as he came out of the booth. They walked away, leaving Walter and Fox to plan the special set for Alex. Once they were out of earshot Alex looked at his grandson.

 

"You shouldn't ambush them that way." 

 

"'Lex, I don't know what you mean."

 

"Cut it out, boy. That shit might work on your dad but you're talking to me now."

 

"He's pretty, isn't he? Almost as pretty as you were at that age."

 

"I'll have you know I'm still pretty. Walter told me so just this morning."

 

"And what position were you in when he said that?"

 

"Don't sass your elders. Seriously, Sergei, you should tell your friends about us before they meet us."

 

"I don't intend to cater to homophobes. You're my family and anyone who wishes to stay in my orbit will accept you as you are."

 

"How did you get to be so stubborn?"

 

"I learned it at your knee."

 

Alex slapped at an ass that was dodging away as a happy laugh rang out. The concession stand was nearby and Sergei waited there until Alex joined him. They bought five sodas and headed back to the booth. Walter was sitting behind the table, with his head bent to watch as Peter made sketches. Fox was making change for a customer.

 

Alex watched as Sergei's eyes roamed over Peter. He knew Sergei had been sexually active since he was fifteen. Even then he had been a striking boy. He had mostly dated women, but Alex caught him once in the pool with one of Edward's friends. Sergei had been sixteen then and Alex had made sure the friend knew that hurting Sergei would lead to problems far beyond the scope of the police. 

 

Sergei had laughed it off, telling Alex that he was just having fun, his heart wasn't involved. But Alex was upset with the age difference and the fact that the man claimed to be Edward's friend. Your friends aren't supposed to fuck your children. 

 

Peter seemed to sense that he was being watched and he raised his head. He smiled at them, then turned back as Walter pointed to a section of the drawing. 

 

Alex leaned over to whisper in Sergei's ear. "Break him in gently."

 

Sergei nodded, then whispered back, "I will, this one is special."

 

They sipped their drinks as they waited for Walter and Peter to finish up. Fox made several more sales for them, talking to one man who recognized him from his book covers. Finally, Walter was happy with the design. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and pushed some bills into Peter's hand. 

 

"Can you have it ready by the beginning of June?"

 

"That's plenty of time."

 

"Good. Sergei will give you our address and phone number. I'll pay you the balance when you deliver."

 

"I'll need to measure – I guess you don't want to do that here?"

 

"No. Why don't you come for dinner with Sergei tonight? I'll let you measure me then," Alex said

 

Sergei bumped his hip lightly against Alex's as he spoke.

 

"Sure, Peter, that would be great. My grandfathers are all good cooks. It'll be much better than that crap they serve up around here. Hell, you can tell your mother you had a home cooked meal when you call her Sunday night."

 

"It's Friday, Sergei, don't you have a date?"

 

"Nah, Belinda said she needs some 'me' time, whatever that means," Sergei told him, talking about the most recent of the girls in his life.

 

"Then I'd like to have dinner with you. Sergei is right, the stuff they call food in the cafeteria barely qualifies."

 

"All settled then. Walter, do you need a hand?"

 

"You act like I have one foot in the grave." Walter's voice was petulant. 

 

"My ass tells me that's nowhere near the truth," Alex shot back at him.

 

Peter looked away, blushing ten shades of scarlet. Walter walked out from behind the table, leaning a little on his cane. Sergei kissed his grandfathers goodbye and then slid into the booth with Peter, reminding him that his soda was turning to water. 

 

By the end of the day, Peter had earned enough money to pay for his next semester's books. That would be more good news to tell his mother on Sunday. Sergei helped him pack up and carry his things back to the dorm, then waited for Peter to clean up. 

 

They stopped at Sergei's house and Peter met his sisters for the first time. The one named Mai had flaming red hair and blue eyes; Alexandra was dark haired like her brother. The two girls kept him company while Sergei went to shower and change. They were both seniors in high school, so they chatted with him about the classes they planned to take during the fall semester. 

 

Peter was impressed with the house they pulled up in front of a short time later. Walter was sitting in the porch swing, with a hand full of papers and a red pen. He smiled up at Sergei as he was again kissed on the cheek. 

 

"Go on in. I'm almost finished with this. Ask Fox or Alex to make me a drink."

 

"I can make it, Papa."

 

"You make it so weak it wouldn't give my great-aunt a buzz."

 

"If I made it like you want then 'Lex and Fox would be bitching at me for getting you drunk."

 

"Don't let them fool you. They like me drunk, so they can take advantage of me."

 

Sergei chuckled as he led Peter into the house, calling out. "'Lex, Papa wants a drink."

 

Alex's head appeared around the kitchen doorway. "Well, give him one. The ice bucket is full, and you boys can have a beer if you want. Dinner is almost ready. Check and see if you can pry Fox away from the computer, his 'muse' jumped him when we got home."

 

Sergei went to the wet bar in the corner. He pulled out two beers from the small fridge, handing one to Peter. A bottle was selected, a glass taken down, ice and scotch added. 

 

"Have a seat. I'll give this to Papa and be right back."

 

Peter wandered over to look at a picture on an easel in the corner as he took a swig of the beer. The picture was of a nude man, lounging among a bunch of brightly colored pillows. He knew instantly that it was Alex, the eyes were the same. The picture was beautifully done; the artist had made no effort to disguise the fact that the beauty was flawed. In his mind that made the portrait all the more beautiful.

 

He didn't move as he heard Sergei's footsteps coming back, but it didn't matter since Sergei ran up the steps to see if the muse would let up long enough for Fox to eat. He did turn when he heard the front door open again.

 

Walter stood there smiling at Peter as he turned from looking at Alex's picture. 

 

"He looks happy. Who's the artist?"

 

"They keep telling me I should sign it but I like making people wonder. He was very happy during that time."

 

"I'm still very happy. Why shouldn't I be when I have two men who love me? Where are Fox and Sergei?"

 

Alex set a bowl of salad on the table as Sergei came bouncing down the stairs. "He says give him ten minutes."

 

"Walter." Alex sounded irritated.

 

"Fox William Mulder, if you aren't down here in thirty seconds you're sleeping alone tonight."

 

There was a loud thump from above and then the sound of feet running across the floor. A slightly flushed Fox appeared at the top of the steps. 

 

"All three, Walter?" the irritation was obvious in Fox's voice. 

 

"Worked, didn't it?"

 

Peter's mouth spent a good deal of time hanging open as he listened to the easy way Sergei bantered with his grandfathers. The three men obviously felt a lot of love for each other. There were touches whenever one got up to get something from the kitchen, outright hand holding after dinner as they lingered over coffee. Sergei had an unusual family, who seemed very close.

 

Peter had come to San Diego to go to college at UCSD on a partial scholarship. He had been born and raised in a small town but his mother felt he was talented, so she had done everything possible to encourage him. 

 

They had both also scrimped and saved toward him going to college. He would have envied Sergei his easier life if not for the fact that Sergei never acted like the other rich students. He didn't appear a bit spoiled, or snobby. 

 

If anything, he was just the opposite. He accepted everyone on his or her merits. He had befriended Peter during the last semester when he was doing poorly in his American history class. Sergei's offer of free tutoring was a godsend, with his help Peter had made it through with a passing grade. 

 

Then when he'd seen the renaissance items Peter was working on for the craft sale he'd offered to help work his booth. Peter had never expected to have anyone ask him to make such a personal item. Nor had he expected the requester to tell him he was undercharging and set the price himself.

 

Finally, Walter pushed back from the table. "Alexei, you should let Peter measure you now. I'm sure the boys would rather be out trying to get laid instead of hanging out with us old guys."

 

"Speak for yourself, old man. Maybe I'll go out with them."

 

"If I may be excused, I know where the next part is going in the story." Fox didn't wait for an answer, he just jumped up and disappeared up the steps. 

 

"Come on, Peter. We'll do this in the living room."

 

"Sergei, you can help me in the kitchen."

 

Sergei immediately saw the ploy for what it was. Papa wanted to talk. So he followed his grandfather to the kitchen with more of the dishes from the table.

 

"Sergei, that boy looks fresh from the farm, you might want to back off."

 

"He's twenty, Papa. Old enough to be legal."

 

"That's not what I mean. I remember being your age. I would fuck anything that would stay still long enough. But this boy is – I don't know – innocent, maybe. I just have the feeling that if you fuck him it's going to go bad."

 

"Papa, he's special. I can see that. Don't you think I've learned anything with the three of you as grandfathers?"

 

"I know Alex taught you how to kill an attacker if you need to. Fox taught you to reason things through. The only thing I can see that I passed on is a big dick and the urge to fuck tight little holes with it."

 

"Well, Papa, that's not such a bad thing. I've made a couple of people happy that way."

 

"Couple, huh? Do I even need to tell you that we have watched over you and your sisters?"

 

"No. My life is pretty much an open book with three ex-FBI agents for grandparents. Papa, I won't lie, I do want him in my bed. But I would walk away before I hurt him. I felt something the first time I saw him. Something I can't explain."

 

"Then be careful. I won't tell you to wait until you're older. I couldn't with your grandmother. Couldn't stop myself with either of them, even when I felt it was wrong."

 

"Love is never wrong. Isn't that what you always tell people when they make comments about threesomes?"

 

"Brat! Let's go see if they're through."

 

They entered the living room to find Alex with his shirt off and his arm lying on the table where he was explaining to Peter how it worked. 

 

"All finished?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then let's hit the road. The old guys need to go to bed." 

 

"This old guy can still kick your butt, boy."

 

Sergei crouched down next to where Alex was sitting on the floor, hugging him tightly. Straightening, he turned to hug Walter. 

 

"Tell Fox to get a hug from his muse."

 

Peter was waiting by the door. 

 

"Peter, if you plan to deliver personally, you can probably get another meal."

 

"Thank you, Mr. Skinner. I'll take you up on that."

 

Walter closed the door as an arm slipped around his waist. "How did it go?"

 

"Could have gone better. He told me the same thing he told you, Peter is special."

 

"I believe him, Sergei. He looks at Peter the way his father looks at his mother."

 

Walter twisted around to look at Alexei. "You said he looks at Belinda that way."

 

"Maybe he wants his own threesome."

 

"Who wants his own threesome?"

 

"Muse stop talking?" Walter asked.

 

"Yes. Now, who are you talking about?"

 

"Sergei," Alex explained.

 

"Why wouldn't he? He's a horny toad like his Papa. He'll need two to keep up with him." 

 

Walter growled and his lovers sniggered as they went to clean up the kitchen. Later, snuggled in bed, Walter wondered if everything would work out. He so wanted his grandchildren to have good lives.

 

"Walter, stop worrying. Sergei has been raised by two of the best people on this planet. He's as honorable as you are. He won't let you down." Fox tightened his hold on the arm around his waist. 

 

Alexei kissed Walter between the shoulders as he hugged him tighter. Walter finally drifted off to sleep. He'd think about it tomorrow.

 

TTFN


	20. Triangulation

Walter and Fox were lying in the classic sixty-nine position, calmed but not ready to move yet when the phone rang. Walter reached out to snag it, thinking it was Alex calling from the store. 

 

"Forget the list?"

 

"Papa?"

 

"Sergei, what's wrong?"

 

Fox was instantly up and watching Walter. 

 

"I need to talk to 'Lex, Papa. Will you put him on?"

 

"Can I help?"

 

"Papa, I don't mean to…"

 

"It's okay, Sergei. I understand. He isn't here. Call him on his cell and he'll drop what he's doing for you. Tell him to get home when he can."

 

"Thanks, Papa."

 

"I love you, boy. Whatever it is, we'll be here too if you need us." He placed the phone back in the cradle.

 

"Walter?"

 

"Something big's happened. Don't know what, but he hasn't sounded that shaken since he was learning to drive and accidentally plowed through his mother's roses."

 

"Belinda was due back in a few days; think she might have gotten home early?"

 

"Oh fuck!"

 

************************

 

Alex was standing in front of the meat counter when his cell phone rang. Clicking it on, he chuckled, "What do we need?"

 

"'Lex…" Sergei's voice broke and Alex could heard the anguished sob he was trying to suppress.

 

Alex was already moving toward the door leaving his cart where he'd been standing. "Where are you?"

 

"My place."

 

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

 

"Thanks, 'Lex."

 

Alex stopped long enough to tell a clerk that he'd left the cart due to an emergency and then jogged to his car. Once he was on his way, he dialed home and Fox answered.

 

"Fox."

 

"He called here. Take your time but let us know he's alright."

 

"I will. Love you both."

 

"Love you more."

 

Phone clicked off, Alex concentrated on weaving through the Saturday afternoon traffic. He made good time and took the stairs two at a time. He'd barely tapped at the door and it swung open. 

 

He took one look at his grandson's face and kicked the door closed before pulling him close. The dam broke and Sergei sobbed like a child in his 'Lex's arms. Alex held him, murmuring nonsense sounds as he had when the younger Sergei had been hurt. 

 

As the sobs tapered off he led him to the sofa, pushed him down and went to get a wet cloth, a glass of water and aspirins. He waited while Sergei scrubbed at his face then watched as he drank the water and took the pills. Sitting next to him, he spoke.

 

"Ready to tell me now?"

 

"I fucked up, 'Lex. I fucked up really badly. I've lost them both." 

 

Alex didn't have to ask who both where. Sergei had fallen in love with a woman and a man. Belinda and Peter were as different as night and day, but they shared one thing - they loved Sergei.

 

"What happened?" Alex asked, although he thought he might have had an idea. 

 

"Belinda came home early. She didn't let me know she was coming back so soon."

 

"Peter was here?"

 

"Was he ever. I had him spread out like a buffet lunch."

 

"I get the idea." Alex put a sardonic spin in his voice as he grinned at Sergei. He was pleased that Sergei grinned back at him.

 

"What's the matter? Don't want mental images of my sex life?"

 

Alex chuckled and slapped at the thigh resting next to his. "Believe me, I have no doubts that you are every bit as enthusiastic and inventive as your Papa. But I'm here to help you, not get so turned on that I have to go home to Walter and Fox."

 

Sergei sobered and nodded quickly. 

 

"We were very into what we were doing and she walked in on us. She just stood there, eyes wide, looking stunned."

 

"Sergei, didn't you even tell her you liked boys too?"

 

"No, I should have but I never did."

 

"So she had no clue and she'd come home expecting the man who'd told her he loved her to be waiting."

 

"Yeah."

 

"So what about Peter? Had you told him you still loved Belinda?"

 

"No." This was whispered so low that Alex barely caught it. 

 

Sergei yelped as Alex grabbed him and pulled him across his lap. Several hard slaps landed before he managed to squirm away. 

 

"What the hell'd you do that for?"

 

"I told you before she went to Europe to tell them both what you wanted!"

 

"I know but…"

 

"Sergei, we've tried to give you the benefit of the things we've learned. I know most kids don't listen to their elders but you have most of the time. Why not this time?"

 

"I was afraid. They were both raised in very traditional homes. They didn't have grandparents like you."

 

"No one has had grandparents like us. But you should have listened this time." Alex voice softened as he looked at the misery on his grandson's face.

 

"You can't believe how I felt. There was Peter, looking at me waiting for me to tell her that we were through, and Belinda waiting for me to say Peter was just recreation. I didn't handle it well."

 

"No one would, so don't beat yourself up over that. You need to tell them the truth."

 

"What truth?"

 

"Sergei." Alex's voice held that 'don't fuck with me' tone that had always made Sergei do the right thing. 

 

"I don't think they want to see me ever again. They think I was just after the sex. They both called me liar when I said I loved them."

 

"Then you need to say it again and again until they understand that you mean it."

 

"'Lex, I don't know if I can make them believe. You didn't see their faces when I refused to choose between them."

 

Alex reached into his pocket for his cell phone and hit the speed dial for home. This time Walter answered.

 

"Skinner."

 

"Walter, it's me."

 

"What's going on?"

 

"Belinda came home early and found Sergei and Peter in bed."

 

"Shit!" Alex could hear Fox asking questions and Walter's quick 'You guessed right'.

 

"I guess that means you're going to be there awhile?"

 

"Actually, I want you and Fox to do something for me."

 

"What?"

 

"You go get Peter, send Fox after Belinda and bring them here."

 

"Kidnapping?"

 

"Well, I know Fox will do it. And I think Peter respects you enough that he'll play along if you are persuasive enough."

 

"Alright, we'll take care of it. Set your stage, director."

 

Alex clicked off his phone and turned to look at the boy on the sofa. 

 

"They agreed?"

 

"Of course, they did. When have you ever known me not to get my way with them?"

 

"Does Papa ever spank you?"

 

"Frequently, but that's not your business. Go shower."

 

"What?"

 

"You still smell like man on man sex. Belinda will react better if you aren't still smelling freshly fucked."

 

Sergei blushed but rose and hurried into the bathroom. His grandfathers had always helped him work out problems so he trusted that they would be able to do it again. Alex headed into the bedroom and picked out his wardrobe. While he was there he put clean sheets on the bed.

 

He then went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Could be a long night. Sergei was clean, dressed and fiddling with a cup of coffee when Walter got there with Peter. Peter looked sulky but sat down when Walter growled at him. Alex slipped his arm around Walter and kissed his cheek. 

 

Sergei looked at Peter but kept quiet. 'Lex's instructions had been clear. Don't say a word until they were both there to hear everything he said. And make no move to touch either of them. The furniture had been moved so that Peter and Belinda would be seated facing each other. Sergei would kneel between them to talk. 

 

Fox came in with a subdued Belinda. Fox may have been the psychologist of the lovers but Alex knew which one of them Sergei's lovers responded to best. Belinda sat in the chair indicated.

 

Alex pulled his lovers close. Looking at the three people who were trying hard not to acknowledge the others in the room, he delivered his ultimatum.

 

"We're going out into the hall. None of you are leaving this room until you talk about this. Sergei has things he should have told you both and the two of you have to decide how badly you want to continue a relationship with him."

 

The grandfathers left and the three people left in the room were quiet. Finally, Sergei took a deep breath and went onto his knees between the two chairs.

 

"'Lex paddled my ass when he found out I'd hurt you both. Peter, when you first met them, they knew I wanted you. Both 'Lex and Papa warned me to be careful with you. I promised not to hurt you. I'm sorry I did."

 

Peter looked up at him but made no sound, instead he waited. Walter had told him he needed to listen with both his head and his heart.

 

Turning to look at Belinda, Sergei sighed. "Believe me, Belinda, I never wanted to hurt you either. I've loved you for a long time." 

 

"Didn't look that way earlier."

 

"I know. I fell in love again. I hope you can come to believe that I love you both. Need you both. 'Lex warned me to be honest as soon as I took Peter to bed the first time. But I was afraid of losing you both. I know you were raised in very conventional households. Even with meeting my grandfathers and knowing about them - well, it's a gay relationship. Not like what I want with you two."

 

Peter spoke for the first time.

 

"What do you want, Sergei?"

 

"Ideally? The three of us living together as lovers."

 

"You want me to sleep with Peter? Isn't he gay?" Belinda refused to look at Peter as she spoke. 

 

"Are you thinking that Peter in some way seduced me?"

 

"Didn't he?"

 

"No, I've known since I was a teen that I enjoy men. Got that from Papa. He was in his forties when he fell in love with Fox and 'Lex. Before that, he stuck mainly to women. When I met you, I thought you would be all I'd ever want."

 

Suddenly Belinda looked up at Peter. "You knew he was with me; why did you sleep with him?"

 

"Belinda, please don't attack Peter, it wasn't his idea."

 

"She has a right to be angry. I did know about the two of you. But when she went off to Europe and - well I just assumed since I was the only one you were seeing that you didn't want anyone but me. Silly me, falling in love with you."

 

"Not silly, Peter. Please don't think that. I was only seeing you because my other love was gone. I no longer want casual sex. I want the two people I love in my bed."

 

"I don't think I can do this." Belinda jumped up and walked to the door, opening it to find that Sergei's grandfathers were indeed in the hallway. They watched her calmly, eyes filled with warmth. Slamming the door, she turned back to see Sergei still on his knees, silently watching. 

 

"They really intend to make us talk."

 

"Papa once locked 'Lex and Fox in the cellar for hours to force them to talk out a problem."

 

"The perfect triad had problems?"

 

"Of course, they did. No trio can get along all the time. They still fight sometimes. Only now it's mainly when Papa gets stubborn about something."

 

"Stubborn? I'd say that was an understatement. I tried to tell him no about coming here."

 

"They get especially stubborn when it comes to me and my sisters."

 

Belinda walked back and sat in the chair. "So what's it going to take to get me out of here?"

 

Before Sergei could speak Peter spoke to her. "I love him, Belinda. I've always thought you were an exceptional woman. Prove that to me now. Share him with me."

 

Sergei held his breath as he waited for her to respond. When she did, it was with questions he hadn't expected. 

 

"You can share a bed with us? You could make love to me?"

 

"Yes. I would be honored to be allowed to make love to you."

 

She turned to look at Sergei. "You would let me watch as you make love to him? You'd both make love to me together sometimes?"

 

"Any and every combination you want or can come up with."

 

"Send your grandfathers home and prove it to me. I make no promise past giving it a try." 

 

Sergei reached out and each of his hands was clasped, one by the hand of a man who knew labor, the other by a woman who was soft and gentle. She rose and held out her other hand to Peter; he took it in his. Sergei rose to his feet and kissed them one at a time and then watched as they shared their first hesitant kiss. 

 

"Take her in the bedroom, Peter. I'll tell the grandpas to go home."

 

By the time he reached the bedroom, Belinda was lying naked in Peter's arms, giving as good as she was getting if Peter's moans were any indication. Sergei smiled, once more his 'Lex had been right. 

 

He really must try and remember that.

 

End


	21. Canadian Possibilities

"Walter!"

 

"Hold your horses."

 

"Alex, can't you get him to move faster?"

 

"Fox, you know it's no use to yell. That just makes him slow down. He won't be late, and even if he is, Sergei won't start without us there."

 

The door to the bathroom opened and Walter stood there looking handsome in his dress clothes. Fox smiled as he walked toward them. Walter had recovered well from the hip replacement surgery he'd undergone a few months back. His gait was now almost as sure as when they'd first met. 

 

"Well, let's get with it. Don't want to be late."

 

Alex drove as he almost always did. Walter no longer really trusted his reactions on the road and Fox just liked to be driven. The small chapel was not far from the hotel. A valet took the car from them and they walked into the church together. 

 

Alexandra and Mai met them just inside the door. Kissing Alex quickly, Alexandra told him, "Go through there to third door on the left, Sergei needs his 'Lex."

 

Alex hurried off to do as he was told as the girls turned to the other men. Alexandra taking her Grandpa Fox's hand as Mai took Walter's. 

 

"Nervous is he?" Walter asked Mai.

 

"Wouldn't you be if you were going to be making vows in just a few minutes?"

 

"I suppose I was the first time. But I wasn't a bit the second."

 

"That's not what Mom says."

 

Walter turned to look at Fox as the girls giggled. 

 

"I didn't say a word, Walter. Honest! I think I get blamed for that witch's psychic abilities."

 

Miranda came sailing out of the hallway Alex had disappeared into, grinning at her fathers-in-law. "He actually tells me very little, Dad. You're just easy to read. Now that you guys are here, we can start. Girls, take your grandfathers in and seat them."

 

They took their seats by Edward and waited as the mothers were seated. Then the music began and everyone rose. Alex and Sergei came into the auditorium from a side door. They all turned and watched as the doors at the back opened to reveal Belinda and Peter. 

 

The Canadians had once more leapt ahead of the rest of the world and made polygamy legal. Sergei, Belinda and Peter were about to become the first triad married in a formal ceremony under the new laws. 

 

Walter watched as the couple walked down the aisle toward their soon to be legal husband. He knew men aren't supposed to glow but Peter looked as radiant as Belinda. Walter reached for Fox's hand as they settled on the seats to watch the ceremony. 

 

The vows were simple, each speaking of their hearts to the others. Walter smiled when Peter's rings were slipped onto his right hand, Russian style. Belinda had opted to wear hers in the American tradition and Sergei, in his typical swim against the current fashion, had one on each hand. Three mouths pressed together as the crowd cheered. 

 

As they passed down the aisle, Alex came to join them, slipping into his space at their side. 

 

"Got him calmed down I see." Fox said to Alex as they waited for the other guests to exit.

 

Walter hugged them as the three mothers met in the aisle and walked out arm in arm with the fathers following slowly. Alexandra and Mai waited until the three men were ready to go. Alexandra got impatient and pulled Fox along toward the door. 

 

Walter turned to look at Mai. "What's her hurry?"

 

"She wants Fox to meet her new boyfriend. She thinks this is the right one for her. But you know if he doesn't pass the grandpa Fox X-Files test, he'd go the way of the dodo."

 

"And what about you?" Walter asked his red-headed grandchild. 

 

"Me? I holding out for a combo of the three of you."

 

Alex chuckled, "Never happen, little girl. Walter, I guess we'll be here for Mai's wedding when she finds the right *three* men to marry."

 

"I'm not sure three could keep up with her."

 

"Papa, did I remember to thank you for that?"

 

"Thank me for what?"

 

"The horny toad sex drive."

 

Alex howled, ran from the church, Mai hot on his heels, as Walter wondered, not for the first time, when he'd lost control. Oh yeah, the little voice reminded him - it was when he decided to love two men. He hurried to catch up; he didn't want to miss a single minute of the reception, or Fox's test of the new beau. 

 

End


	22. Petit Enceinte

Peter woke to the sounds of barfing from the bathroom. He rolled out of bed and hurried to the bathroom, arriving in time to see Belinda heave once more. Kneeling behind her he wrapped his arms around her slight frame and held her as she tried to empty an already empty stomach. 

 

She reached up, fumbled with the handle and flushed away the contents of the bowl. Then she dropped back against Peter. His warn hand rubbed gentle circles on her belly. 

 

"Help me up."

 

He stood, taking her with him. She rinsed her mouth with water and then grabbed for her toothbrush. Peter stood undecided on what course of action to take. When her teeth were cleaned she turned to him, slipping her arms around his waist. 

 

"Want to shower together?"

 

"Is it that late?"

 

"Yes, Sergei's plane lands in an hour."

 

"He's going to be so excited when you tell him the news."

 

"When we tell him. After all you're the one who has been dealing with my morning sickness for the last month."

 

"I don't mind, other than the fact that I feel badly that you are starting your days that way."

 

"Are you happy?"

 

"If you are ready for a baby why shouldn't I be?"

 

"It could be yours, Peter."

 

"I doubt that, Sergei is far more likely to be the father."

 

"I thought we'd agreed that there was no mine and yours, that it was ours."

 

"Belinda, this is different."

 

"Why? Will the way you love the child be any different if we do DNA testing and find out for sure?"

 

"Of course not! But law of averages would make it more likely to be Sergei's. "

 

"Maybe so but it only takes one swimmer, and I know you have plenty." 

 

Her lips curved in a soft smile as she thought about the night before and the way Peter had seemed to come forever. He rubbed her cheek with his knuckles before turning to start the shower.

 

"The grandpas are going to flip. Alexandra and us having babies so close together."

 

"They'll love it. You know how Sergei talks about the way they spoiled him and his sisters."

 

Peter stepped into the shower and held out his hand for her to join him. They both got a little aroused, but didn't follow through. Sergei was coming home after being away for a month, all their energy would be used to welcome him home.

 

*********

 

They had waited until after the first round. Sergei was in the middle, a head on each of his shoulders. 

 

"Sergei, Peter has some news for you."

 

"Really? Did you get the contract you bid on?"

 

"I don't know yet. That's not the news."

 

Peter and Belinda rose so they could watch his face. He gave them a puzzled grin.

 

"We're going to have a baby."

 

Sergei looked from Peter to Belinda, "What? Are you sure?" 

 

"Very sure, poor Peter has been dealing with morning sickness with me for the last three weeks."

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"We wanted to do it face to face."

 

"Hot damn! We've got to tell the folks."

 

"We can do that tomorrow. Belinda invited them over for a welcome home party."

 

Sergei kissed Belinda and then Peter, his big hands moving down over two very different but very fine asses. Belinda put to rest her worry that he would find her less attractive, she already knew Peter still wanted her. Later when she said something about it to Miranda she got a huge laugh from her mother-in-law. Miranda then explained that Edward hadn't slowed down a bit while she was pregnant. 

 

*********

 

 

Saturday was a beautiful day. The grandpas arrived first as they normally did. Sergei had given them a huge smile, hard hugs and his usual kisses. They had all looked at him with the gaze that told him he'd given it away again, but it was Alex who spoke.

 

"Okay, what is it?"

 

"Nothing, Lex."

 

"Sergei." That tone, that 'fess up tone that Alex had perfected long ago. 

 

"We wanted to tell everyone at once." 

 

Peter hugged Sergei from behind as Belinda stepped in front of him to be circled by his arms. 

 

Walter looked at Belinda, seeing that she looked a little tired, a little thinner. 

 

"Shit!"

 

"Papa, is that any way to talk in front of our child."

 

The three men converged on them, they were all still having a six way group hug when Edward and Miranda came through the gate. 

 

"I see they told you." Miranda stated.

 

"Miranda, you should have been quiet. They probably thought they were going to surprise us."

 

"Edward, Sergei knew better even if Belinda and Peter didn't."

 

"Well since you've let that cat out of the bag want to drop the other shoe."

 

"Edward, you're mixing your metaphors again."

 

"I know, darling. Tell them."

 

"It's twins, one of each, a boy for Sergei and a girl for Peter."

 

"Mom, you can't know that."

 

Fox looked at Sergei and started laughing, Walter and Alex joined him. Peter shrugged his shoulders as Belinda looked at him and Sergei moaned into his hands. Sometimes having a psychic mother was a real pain in the ass.

 

*******

 

Six months later the great-grandpas and three sets of grandparents waited for one of the men to come with the news that it was over. Peter exited the room first carrying a bundle wrapped in traditional pink. His husband with a blue wrapped bundle soon followed him.

 

The latest additions to the family were welcomed with much cooing, a few tears and as much love as any two babies ever had.

 

The end.


End file.
